


Reclaim the Stars

by Songbirdsara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Feels, Artificial Intelligence, Intrigue, M/M, Minor Character Death, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirdsara/pseuds/Songbirdsara
Summary: The Andareans are a long lived race, allowing them plenty of opportunity to explore the universe. When Yuuri marries the love of his life, he knows his adventure has barely begun.When he awakens alone in a stasis pod on his seemingly abandoned ship, he knows something has gone horribly wrong.***Or, Yuri!!! In Space.





	1. Chapter 1

*Blink*

…

He’s on his back, the chandeliers of the stately ballroom shimmering in his vision.

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Stay with me solnyshko, you have to stay with me!” 

Panic. Victor is panicking. Yuuri’s mind feels muddled, but he knows that this is wrong. Victor’s face isn’t meant to contort in fear; his mouth is made for heart shaped smiles and melting kisses, not this downward slope that drags his lovely face into something nearly unrecognizable.

…

*Blink*

…

“Phichit, help, gods- he isn’t breathing! You have to help him!”

“Victor, you have to stay calm. We can’t help him if you don’t calm down! He needs you to be strong right now.”

There’s a sudden sting in his bicep and Yuuri suddenly glimpses Phichit through his fluttering eyelashes. Crying. Phichit is crying. That’s somehow as wrong as the fear on Victor’s face. Everything is wrong…

…

_*Blink*_

…

A warm hand is cupping his cheek, feeling comforting against the almost painful cold that is slowly creeping up his spine. The scene has changed, the glamour of the ballroom now replaced with the industrial sheen of a medbay. He can hear the familiar hiss of a stasis chamber activating and he struggles to move, to say something, to give _some_ indication that he is aware. 

Victor’s blue, blue eyes swim into view. 

“Don’t fight love. We have to let you rest for a little bit. But you must wake up when you’re better. You promised to stay with me always, remember sweetheart? Come back to me darling. I can’t do this alone.”

The warm hand leaves his cheek and Yuuri mourns its loss. 

“I love you, Yuuri. Forever.” 

*Silence*

…

…

…

…

…

…

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

_Scanning. Traces of Partizan toxin at below 10 ppm. Beginning revival process of subject Katsuki, Y._

…

…

…

…

Yuuri awakens in chill half-light. Dimly, he can make out the blinking monitor of the med-pod in which he is currently cradled. As he struggles to rise, an androgynous voice chimes. 

_“Please proceed slowly Mr. Katsuki. Your muscles are unaccustomed to movement.”_

The dark-haired man blinks at the moderately familiar voice. One of Victor’s shipboard AIs, right? 

“Ummm… hello? Medic? Status please?”

_“All vitals are at acceptable levels. Toxin levels at near zero. Heart rate slightly elevated. Muscle atrophy minimal. Full recovery anticipated within one week with moderate exercise and recommended diet.”_

“Toxin levels?” Yuuri wonders aloud. 

_“Medical stasis activated on 18.3.5746 due to fatal levels of Partizan toxins in bloodstream. Stasis authorized by Victor Nikiforov and Phichit Chulanont._

“Victor!” Yuuri struggles to extricate himself from the pod, glancing around frantically for his partner. The last thing he could remember was their wedding… they’d danced after the ceremony… then Victor and Phichit looking at him with… fear? What had happened? He couldn’t imagine a universe where Victor would allow him to awaken alone, unless… 

Ice grips his heart. 

“Makkachin, please respond! Request status update: location of Victor Nikiforov.”

He waits for the ship’s AI to respond, panic trailing cold fingers down his spine. After a moment, the medbay’s lighting increases and a chipper voice responds.

_“Yuuri! Welcome back! Victor is currently in the medbay! You have one urgent message tagged for your immediate attention! Shall I play message?”_

He stares around frantically, his sluggish senses finally taking in the presence of a second stasis chamber. Carefully, he makes his way to the pod, placing his hand on the frosted lid obscuring the body contained within its chilled chamber. He glances at the screen displaying the occupant’s vitals, relieved to note Victor’s name displayed next to the barely present heart rate. 

“Makkachin, play message.”

A holo-screen flickers to life over Victor’s chamber and a familiar face forms. Yuuri’s heart aches at the pain in holo-Victor’s eyes. His beautiful silver-blond hair is long and unkempt, eyes sunken, face rough with stubble. 

He is still the most beautiful man Yuuri has ever seen.

“Hello, my sleeping beauty,” the message begins. “If you’re seeing this, then Phichit’s anti-toxins have finally worked. As of today, it’s… it’s been five years since we got you into the stasis chamber. It was Partizan, Yuuri. That bastard, Leroy. He slipped it into your glass after the wedding. We’ve been running ever since.” Victor’s voice is strained, pain evident in his eyes. 

“I… there’s so much that I have to tell you dorogoy. Phichit’s latest version of the anti-venom just arrived. I… I hope it works. It _has to_ , it’s the last chance I have for you. We need to go dark for a while, love. Leroy’s ships have been tracking Makkachin’s power signature too well, we have to drop off the grid. I’m powering down today, going into stasis.” 

Holo-Victor drags a hand across his haggard face. “Yuuri, I don’t… Phichit doesn’t know… nobody’s ever come back from Partizan poisoning. I need you to be the one to change that, okay? You’re strong, so strong love. So, however long it takes, just come back to me. I’m right there beside you. I can’t do this alone anymore and… well, I can’t leave you alone when you do come back. You’re the only one with permission to initiate the revival process on my pod, so… god, please wake up Yuuri. I love you. I’ll explain everything I swear, just… wake up Yuuri.” 

The distraught image fades from Yuuri’s tear-stricken vision, leaving him with more questions than answers. Poisoned. JJ had poisoned him at his own wedding. Victor had been on the run… terrified and alone without Yuuri beside him. 

He doesn’t hesitate. 

“Medic. Begin revival process for subject Nikiforov,V. Authorization code- Katsuki 051016.”

_“Acknowledged. Initiating revival process. Revival completion anticipated in 96 hours.”_

Yuuri huffs out a breath. Four days. Okay. If Victor had survived five years of solitude before entering stasis, he could handle four days. 

“Makkachin, begin systems analysis. Scan for any ships within our vicinity and queue up the ship’s log from dates 18.3.5746 until Victor entered stasis.” 

_“Beginning analysis now! No ships currently within range! 1182 log entries currently in queue!”_

Yuuri gulps. That was… quite a lot of entries. “Thank you Makkachin. Activate companion droid Vicchan. Continue monitoring for ship activity in our proximity. And… prep a pot of tea. I have work to do.” 

_“Acknowledged!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Victor continues to revive, Yuuri begins the slow process of unraveling the fallout from his ill-fated wedding night.

**94 hours remaining in revival process**

 

Following a quick air shower and change of clothes, Yuuri felt coherent enough to take stock of his surroundings. The ship was dim and musty, surprising on a vessel as high tech as Makkachin. The cleaning droids alone should maintain the ship in pristine condition.

 

“Makkachin, current location and date please.”

 

_"We are currently located on the dark side of the fourth moon of Eros! Current date, 8.2.5844!"_

 

Yuuri froze.

 

“Makkachin. Repeat current date.”

 

_“Current date, 8.2.5844!”_

 

98 years. It had been nearly 98 years since his wedding, the last day he could remember. Fear gripped his throat. The Andareans were a long-lived race, but even for a species with a thousand-year lifespan, a lot could change in 98 years. His friends… his family… god, were they alright? If there’d been an attempt on _his_  unimportant life…

 

“Makkachin, what is the current status of the remainder of our crew?”

 

_“Status unknown! All communication records cease on 18.3.5751 upon Captain Nikiforov’s ordered shutdown of all non-essential functions! Last recorded contact with Medic Phichit Chulanont, 17.3.5751. Last recorded contact with Navigator Christophe Giacometti, 12.11.5749. Last recorded contact with Ship’s Intern Yuri Plisetsky, 18.3.5746.”_

 

So. Victor’s brother hadn’t returned to the ship following the wedding. Yuuri pulled his lower lip between his teeth, anxiously pondering the ramifications. A faint clacking sound broke through his reverie and he turned, smiling at the sight of the small companion droid entering the bridge. Vicchan padded its way to Yuuri’s side, waiting patiently while the dark-haired man relieved it of the tea set perched on its back.

 

Victor had programmed the tiny AI for Yuuri as a gift for his Majority. At the time, he hadn’t quite figured out that the silver-blond’s habit of extravagant gifts and equally extravagant embraces were Victor’s way of flirting. Yuuri smiles at the memory. Thankfully, it hadn’t taken him too long to figure things out.

 

His throat burned with longing and he glanced at the time display. Still 93 hours to go before Victor would awaken. He missed his fiancé… no, Yuuri realized. His _husband_. His jaw tightened in anger. JJ had torn them apart on their _wedding_  night. Leroy had a great deal for which to answer.

 

“Makkachin. Begin queued replay of ship’s log. Continuous play.”

 

_"Accessing ship’s log! Beginning playback!”_

 

Yuuri settled into the padded chair, cradling the delicate teacup which had been an engagement gift from his mother. His eyes were instantly intent as the holo-screen flickered to life. The first entry showed an exhausted, disheveled blond form slumped over the navigation console.

 

“Ship’s Log, 20.3.5746. This is Navigator Christophe Giacometti of the Exploratory Vessel Makkachin. We are currently taking evasive action following our flight from Nippon two days ago. Several ships under the presumed direction of Governor Leroy of Kanata II have been in pursuit, but we seem to have shaken them for now.”

 

 “On 18.3.5746, the wedding reception of Captain Victor Nikiforov and Communications Specialist Yuuri Katsuki was disrupted by an attempt on Specialist Katsuki’s life. Captain Nikiforov and Medic Phichit Chulanont were able to get Specialist Katsuki to an on-board medical stasis pod, but Medic Chulanont suspects Partizan poisoning.”

 

Chris cursed under his breath. When he continued, his cadence was less formal, more reminiscent of the man Yuuri knew so well.

 

“ _Merde._ It was that bastard Leroy. A coup, we think. I managed to get back to the ship, but… I lost young Plisetsky in the shuffle. Victor’s kid brother and I couldn’t fucking get him out of there. He was with the Petruska contingent- hopefully his foster father can keep him safe. The majority of Nippon’s governing body were taken hostage, including Governor Katsuki and his wife. No word yet on the remainder of the wedding party.”

 

Yuuri was frozen, glued to the holo-screen, tears streaming. They had his _f_ _amily_.

 

“As far as I can tell from the space-flot filling the communications screens, Leroy has taken power on Nippon. Bounties have been placed on both Mari Katsuki and Minako Okukawa’s heads, leading me to believe that they may have escaped.”

 

A huge yawn split holo-Chris’ face.

 

“I… I’m sorry. I’ve been up for nearly 3 days. Victor and Phichit haven’t left the medbay since they returned. I can’t… Makkachin. Maintain present course and wake me in two hours. End log.”

 

The holo-screen flickered to the next entry and Yuuri leaned forward eagerly at the sight of his husband. Victor was clearly distracted, eyes constantly dropping to a handheld screen.

 

“Ship’s Log, 25.3.5746. It’s been one week since…” The silver haired Captain hesitated, clearly struggling for words. “Since we left Nippon. Pursuit has been nearly constant, I suspect they’re tracking our communications. Maybe our engine signature… I don’t know for sure. Yuuri would know, he’d be able to scramble our systems, sneak us through their blockades… he’s such a genius at that sort of thing.”

 

Victor’s words were lilting and fond, but the silent tears streaming down his face betrayed the pain they cost him. Yuuri clutched his chest, heart aching at the sight.

 

“Every communication we’ve been able to intercept indicates that most of the Andarean Federation believes the assassination attempt to have been successful. Whether Leroy is pursuing us to confirm Yuuri’s death or for… _other_  reasons is uncertain.”

 

Victor paused, glancing down at the screen in his hand while drawing a shuddering breath.

 

“Yuuri’s status remains unchanged, though stasis has at least halted the progress of the Partizan toxin. Phichit is combing through every anti-toxin database he can find but… there’s not a lot he can do from here. We’re going to attempt to reach the medical base on Superior V. If we can avoid Leroy’s ships, Phichit might be able to do something for Yuuri from there. And… and he’ll be safer there. I couldn’t keep Yuuri safe. I couldn’t keep Yura safe. Maybe I can get  _someone_  to safety…”

 

The log entry ended abruptly. Yuuri stared, numb, the thought of delving through five years of logs suddenly feeling like a far more daunting task.

 

“Makkachin, pause playback. Transfer all bridge function to the terminal in the medbay.”

 

_“Transferring all function now! Do you wish to resume playback?”_

 

“I’m returning to the medbay. I’ll resume playback once I’ve arrived.”

 

_“Understood!"_

 

Victor had been alone long enough.

 

 

 

******** *****************************************

 

**Special thanks to[Magrathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea) for being a fabulous Beta Reader!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kindness on the first chapter! I will continue to post as chapters are ready :) I'm having a lot of fun with this and hope you continue to enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri discovers more about the history of Makkachin's crew.
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you Magrathea for being the best Beta reader :) :)

**46 hours remaining in revival process**

 

_Blue eyes sparkled down at him as Victor twirled him in a giddy dance. Yuuri grinned, familiar faces passing in a blur as he spun. Had he ever been this happy? Reaching up, he tugged at his lover’s tie, dragging the perfect lips towards his own. They came to a halt, completely lost in each other while the room swirled around them._

_“I am getting you out of here the absolute second we can make our excuses,” Victor murmured in Yuuri’s ear, one slender hand dipping teasingly low on his hip. A thrill of anticipation crept up his spine, arousal pooling fiercely in his belly. Now. Now was a good time to make those excuses…_

  _“Something to drink sirs?” Yuuri turned, eying the tray of flutes being offered by the petite, violet-eyed server. Snagging two, he offered one to his new husband, who smiled indulgently before waving the server off._  

_“I’ve had enough Yuuri, right now the only thing I want is you.”_

_Yuuri shrugged, grinning, and tossed both flutes back before reaching for Victor’s hand._

_He missed._  

_He stared, perplexed at his suddenly recalcitrant hand. His throat felt tight as he struggled to raise his eyes to the comforting blue._

_“Vi…Vic…”_

 

Yuuri startled awake, the dream already fading.

 

A chime echoed through the medbay, revealing the source of his sudden return to consciousness. He struggled out of the cocoon of blankets and pillows Vicchan had helped him assemble, turning automatically to check Victor’s pod. The lid was still too frosted to make out the figure within, but the monitor showed a smooth revival process, the slow but steady heart rate gradually increasing.

 

“Makkachin? Status?”

 

_“A vessel has entered passive sensor range!”_

 

“Shimatta,” Yuuri cursed under his breath. “Makkachin! Display visuals. Initiate low-level scan for any leaked communications.”

 

_“Displaying visuals now! The vessel is heavily shielded, no communication leaks detected! Monitoring for shield gaps!”_

 

Interesting. Most vessels leaked at least _some_ data – by their nature, shields that allowed communications _in_ were susceptible to letting them back _out_. The leakage was typically hard for other vessels to trace, but… Makkachin wasn’t most vessels. If Makka couldn’t find a leak, then there _was_ no leak.

 

Which should be impossible. What else had changed in 98 years?

 

He turned his attention to the holo-screen currently displaying the vessel. Small, sleek, and meant for speed, it bore no planetary markings. Strange.

 

“Hmmmm. Makkachin, any indication that they’re running a search pattern?”

 

_“Negative! No scans detected! Vessel appears to be on a standard trajectory and should exit passive sensor range in 17.2 hours!”_

 

“Continue passive monitoring. Inform me when vessel exits our vicinity.”

 

_“Understood!”_

 

“Resume queued playback of Ship’s Log.”

 

_“Resuming playback!”_

 

Yuuri sat back, pensive. He’d finally collapsed in his blanket pile last night after staying awake for nearly two days. The Log entries had held his attention, showing an increasingly frantic Captain and depleted crew continuing to attempt to make their way to Superior V. What should have been a 6-month trek between Nippon and the medical base had stretched to over two and a half years as they attempted to evade their pursuers. In the last entry, an exhausted Christophe had bleakly explained that Makkachin was nearly surrounded by Kanatian vessels.

 

As the holo-screen switched from the mystery vessel to the Log, Yuuri found himself nervously biting his lip as he waited for the nearly century old news. Victor’s exhausted visage filled the screen, thin and pale.

 

“Ship’s Log, 11.11.5749. Leroy’s ships have us completely blocked from continuing to our destination. Medic Chulanont… Phichit… wants us to send a distress call to Governor Cialdini. Both Yuuri and Phichit interned with him, Cialdini might be willing to assist but… without Yuuri’s skills, I have no way to guarantee that the message won’t be intercepted. If I send a message, I’ll have to explain why we’re attempting to reach Superior V and I’ll be damned if I let Leroy know that Yuuri’s still alive. Right now, the only reason they haven’t taken us out is Makkachin herself. She’s the best ship in the Andarean Federation, Leroy’s probably dying to get his hands on her tech. If he knew we were trying to get to the medical base, if he knew Yuuri was… he might blast us out of the stars anyway.”

 

Victor glanced off screen, dragging his hand through his disheveled locks.

 

“I don’t know how to get us out of this. We’re so _fucking_ close and I don’t know how to get us out of this.”

 

The silver-haired Captain fell silent, continuing to stare bleakly off into the distance before leaning forward to manually end the Log. A few seconds passed before the Log continued, this time displaying the olive-skinned Medic. Yuuri leaned forward, surprised. Phichit had only appeared in a handful of Logs, usually only when the other two men were too exhausted to post an update.

 

“Ship’s Log, 13.11.5749. We are continuing en route to Superior V. Governor Cialdini has made contact and is dispatching two couriers to escort us into his system. We do not anticipate further delay.”

 

Yuuri blinked, perplexed at the change in outlook from the previous Log. Onscreen, Phichit looked surprisingly numb despite the seemingly good news.

 

“At 1340 hours yesterday, Navigator Christophe Giacometti commandeered one of Makkachin’s high speed skiffs and drew the attention of several of the Kanatian vessels. In what we have since determined to be a pre-programmed maneuver, Makkachin was able to slip through the gap and escape.” Phichit gasped, clearly choking down a sob before continuing.

 

“We have no way of ascertaining Chris’ whereabouts without revealing our own. We… I don’t know if he was taken captive or if he escaped or if he… if he…” The Medic broke down in exhausted hysterics and Yuuri felt tears tracking down his own face in an echo of his friend’s pain.

 

“Makkachin! Stop playback!” Yuuri choked out. This was his fault. His lover, his friends… they had risked everything for the slim chance of saving him. Why? What was his life in comparison to all of theirs?

 

Squaring his shoulders, he pulled himself closer to the medbay’s control terminal. He couldn’t change the past, but maybe, just maybe, he could change the future.

 

***

 

**30 hours remaining in revival process**

 

Yuuri leaned back from the terminal, stretching to ease the crick in his neck before glancing at the chronometer. He blinked in surprise at the passage of time.

 

“Vicchan!” He called out. “Please bring me protein mix C832 and hot tea!” The companion droid chirped before exiting the medbay. The dark-haired Specialist returned his attention to the terminal, where he’d been engaged in a painstaking reconfiguration of Makkachin’s shielding and engine signatures. He sighed in satisfaction as the new figures blinked into view. Any attempts to find them through the previous signatures should now prove futile. He might be nearly a century too late, but he’d do what he could to keep Makkachin… to keep _Victor_ safe.

 

Thoughts of Victor propelled him out of his chair and towards the coffin-like stasis pod. The monitor now displayed an almost balmy body temperature of 5˚C and the lid had defrosted to the point that Yuuri could dimly make out the perfect features of his beloved.

 

“Just a little bit longer love,” he whispered, hands splayed on the translucent lid. Stepping back, he stared longingly at his mound of blankets. Sleep would be lovely but… he owed it to his crew to finish out their story. As Vicchan padded back into view with a loaded tray, Yuuri made his way back to the holo-screen.

 

“Makkachin, resume playback.”

 

_“Resuming!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a booth for my webcomic at Anime Central this weekend, so the next chapter probably won't go out until sometime mid next week. If you're going to be around, let me know, I'd love to scream about YOI with you! 
> 
> Speaking of the next chapter, this is the last solo Yuuri chapter! We'll be moving into an alternating POV soon :) Time to get these sweet space boys back together!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited reunion.
> 
> Beta'ed by the lovely Magrathea. (Go read her fics. Seriously.)

**60 minutes remaining in revival process**

 

“Ship’s Log, 17.3.5751. Phichit’s final encrypted data packet came through this morning. A new anti-toxin formula for the medbay systems to replicate. Phichit estimates a 12% chance of success but… it’s Yuuri’s best option.”

 

The disheveled Captain sighed, sweeping his long silver-blond hair out of his blue, blue eyes.

 

“It’s Yuuri’s  _ only _ option. I’m taking us ghost mode, placing myself into stasis. I’ve landed Makkachin on the dark side of one of Eros’ moons. This area is off most major travel paths. I have powered down the engines to minimum, diverted auxiliary power to cloaking shields and shut off our comm system. Once I’m in stasis, we’ll be as undetectable as I can make us… I can only hope that it will be enough.”

 

Victor suddenly looked directly at the holo-recorder, seeming to peer straight into Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“I can only imagine a few scenarios where this Log will be viewed. So… Yuuri. If you’re awake and watching this… I love you. I love you  _ so _ much and I hope I will see you soon. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep our friends and family safe. I hope you’ll forgive me someday.”

 

His voice hardened, and his lips curled into a sneer.

 

“If this is being viewed by  _ Governor _ Leroy or one of his lackeys… Fuck you, you pretentious, egotistical upstart. Beyond the Log, the tech on this ship won’t respond to voice prints not already registered to Makkachin. You won’t get any benefit from Yuuri and I’s work. If I have to die to ensure that, so be it.”

 

“To friends or strangers viewing this Log… I implore you, please don’t tamper with the stasis chambers. Yuuri’s will only release once the Partizan toxin clears from his bloodstream and mine… well…”

 

Victor smiled grimly.

 

“Mine will only respond to Yuuri’s voiceprint. Please understand.”

 

He paused again, glancing down before straightening his spine proudly, offering a glimpse of the brilliant and elegant man that Yuuri so fondly recalled.

 

“This is Captain Victor Nikiforov of the exploratory vessel Makkachin, signing off.”

 

***

 

Yuuri leaned back in the ensuing silence, emotions running rampant, eyes straying frequently towards the stasis pod. He’d given in to a few more hours of restless sleep once Makkachin had assured him that the mystery vessel was out of their vicinity, but his final binge viewing of the ship’s Log had left him exhausted again.

 

“Vicchan! Coffee, I think, please.” It wasn’t his favorite form of caffeine, but it was expedient, and he owed it to his husband to be fully alert when he woke. At the thought of Victor’s imminent revival, his stomach twisted in a combination of joyful anticipation and anxiety. The final two years of the Log had revealed an increasingly lonely and desperate Captain and the blame for that fell firmly at Yuuri’s feet.

 

Following Phichit’s departure to the medical base at Superior V, Victor had spent his time on the outskirts of civilization, dodging Leroy’s patrols and only making occasional contact with Phichit - primarily to receive updates on the medic’s research into the Partizan anti-toxin. The Log entries had grown increasingly sporadic, with Victor frequently lapsing into lingering silences on the holo-screen, his once sparkling blue eyes now dull and hopeless.   _ Yuuri  _ had done that. Yuuri had promised to stay by his side, always… and then had promptly broken that promise.    

 

He ruthlessly cut off that train of thought; no good lay down that path. He hadn’t chosen to be ripped from Victor’s side, hadn’t chosen for their friends and family and crew to be torn apart and scattered.

 

_ Leroy.   _

 

JJ was to blame for this mess.

 

JJ had harmed his loved ones. Had harmed  _ Victor _ .

 

Yuuri’s lip curled in anger as he plucked the carafe of coffee from the waiting tray. Grimacing at the bitter taste, he made his way to the stasis pod.

 

Anxious brown eyes studied the monitor as he drank, reassuring himself that all vitals were normal. Body temperature, heart rate, brain activity… everything tracked green as the lid finally hissed open. Yuuri hastily abandoned the coffee, eagerly scanning Victor’s face for the first signs of awareness. Trembling, his hand reached out to stroke the familiar planes of the silver-haired Captain’s face, coming to rest gently on the pale cheek.

 

“Vitya…” 

  
  


***

  
  


_ Cold.  _

 

The hiss of the activating stasis chamber sent tendrils of ice down his spine. He welcomed the numbness as it pulled him under. At least in stasis, he couldn’t dream, couldn’t feel, couldn’t  _ remember _ . 

 

_ Cold. _

 

It didn’t bother him as much as he’d thought it would.

 

But then again… it had been five years since he’d last been warm.

 

*Silence*

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

_ Warm. _

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been floating in limbo, but suddenly there was a blazing heat pulling him into awareness.

 

“Vitya…”

 

His heart lurched. The familiar voice was a beautiful impossibility and he resisted consciousness, clinging desperately to the dream. The warmth moved, and he recognized its source now- a hand cupping his cheek, thumb gently stroking. He chased the heat, turning automatically to nuzzle against it.

 

“Vitya. Wake up love.”

 

He couldn’t resist the soft command. Blinking the last of the muzzy haze from his eyes, he awoke.

 

And…

 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

 

Brown. Warm, beautiful brown filled his vision.

 

Yuuri.

 

_ Yuuriyuuriyuuriyuuri… _

 

He lunged upward, reaching.

  
  


***

 

Victor stirred restlessly, leaning his face into Yuuri’s palm at the call of his name. Yuuri waited, patiently, before softly calling a second time. Silver lashes parted and  _ oh…  _ Yuuri was drowning in a sea of vivid, sparkling blue. His breath caught in his throat as awareness flooded Victor’s face and then, in an uncoordinated flurry of long limbs and tangled silver hair, his arms were full of his warm and very much awake husband.

 

Stumbling backwards, he overbalanced, dragging Victor with him. They landed softly and Yuuri had a brief moment to be grateful that he’d forgotten to have Vicchan clear the pile of blankets from the medbay floor. All rational thought fled his mind as Victor straddled him, pressing desperate kisses into his surprised lips. Pulling the taller man closer, Yuuri returned the eager embraces, feeling the dull ache in his chest ease as the missing piece of his heart slid back into place.

 

With a shuddering gasp, Victor finally pulled back, eyes wide and frantic as they scanned Yuuri’s face. Long, slender fingers reached out to smooth the jet-black locks out of his eyes and Yuuri smiled up at the disheveled figure.

 

“Victor?” He started gently. “Hey, it’s okay...”

 

“You’re  _ real _ .” Victor’s voice was hoarse from disuse and wonder. His eyes filled, tears beginning to stream softly down his cheeks.

 

“I’m real,” Yuuri confirmed, reaching out to wipe the moisture from the beautiful face. “I’ve got you Vitya. I’m here. I love you.” He crooned the words reassuringly, seeking to ease the pain creasing his husband’s features.

 

“You’re real. You’re okay. You’re alive.” Victor lurched forward again, shoulders heaving as he pulled the smaller man close in a tight embrace. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the broad back, seeking to comfort the shaken Captain.

 

“Oh Yuuri. Gods. I love you. I love you. I  _ love _ you.” Victor’s words slurred into incoherence as Yuuri held him tight, kissing reassurances into the silver-blond hair.

 

They lay, tangled together, neither paying any attention to the passage of time. The rest of the universe could wait. For now, this was all they needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a cathartic chapter. Our poor Space Boys needed some love. 
> 
> Up next - a bit more reunion, some inevitable fallout, and a bit of drama.
> 
> Also: WARNING! I will be updating the tags. They will not immediately come into play, but I wanted to let you know in advance that some new warnings will be upcoming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their reunion continues as our boys debate their next step.
> 
> Thank you so much Magrathea for the lovely Beta-ing!

_He knows._

_The moment his husband sets the flutes down, Victor feels ice sliding down his spine. Something has gone horribly wrong. Everything is about to fall apart._

_“Vi… Vic…” Those stunning brown eyes are wide and fearful, the coordination lost from those graceful limbs as Yuuri reaches for his hand and misses. Victor catches him before he can hit the floor, head already up and searching for aid. Spying the violet-eyed server hovering, her mouth a perfect “o” of shock, he snaps out a harsh command._

_“You! Find Medic Chulanont! Now!” She squeaks in surprise, then flees._

_He returns his frantic attention back to his partner’s lovely face. With growing horror, he sees the labored breathing, the plush lips tinting a dangerous shade of grey._

_“Yuuri! Yuuri! Stay with me solnyshko, you have to stay with me!”_

_His panicked voice is too loud, drawing a flustered knot of wedding guests. The small part of his brain not entirely focused on his husband takes note of the faces surrounding them. Yura, green eyes wide with fear, being pulled away by Yakov. Mari, trying to shove her way through the crowd. By the head table, he spots Hiroko, for some reason surrounded by a group of servers. In his arms, Yuuri spasms, a horrible choking noise filling Victor’s ears._

_Finally, Phichit is there, fumbling at his belt pouch as he drops to his knees._

_“Phichit, help, gods- he isn’t breathing! You have to help him!”_

_This is a nightmare. Please, gods, let this be a nightmare…_

 

He awoke, gasping, the remembered panic still racing through his veins. Disoriented, Victor moved to sit up, blinking in surprise when he felt a restraining arm around his waist. Turning, he caught sight of tangled black hair spread across the pillow and felt his heart leap as memories of the previous night came flooding back. He trailed a gentle finger down his lover’s cheek, tracing the full, wondrously _pink_ lips and coming to rest hesitantly on the steady pulse beating at his throat. Lost in the miracle of Yuuri Katsuki, _alive_ and back in his arms, he missed the first flutter of the dark lashes.

 

“Hmmm… Vitya?” Yuuri murmured sleepily. “You okay? I didn’t hear the alarm…”

 

“Bad dream… but I’m better now, solnyshko.” He settled back onto the bed, reaching up to card his hand through the dark hair. The younger man cuddled closer, nuzzling tiny kisses against Victor’s neck. He grinned as he felt a subtle hardness against his thigh, signaling that at least one part of Yuuri was awake and very interested in the current proceedings. He rolled his hips, leaning down to steal the tiny gasp of pleasure from his husband’s lips.

 

Yuuri pulled away, brown eyes blown wide with lust.

 

“Makkachin! Cancel alarm, discontinue alerts for one hour!”

 

_“Acknowledged!”_

 

“An hour? So eager my Yuuri!” Victor teased, craning his neck to recapture the plush mouth.

 

Yuuri rolled on top of him, resuming the maddening grind. “We’re a bit overdue for our wedding night, don’t you think Vitya?”

 

Victor was more than willing to give in to his husband’s impeccable logic.

 

***

 

“How long?”

 

Yuuri turned from the holo-screen he’d been scrutinizing. “Hmmm?”

 

“What year is it? How long have we been in stasis?”

 

“Ah. It’s, um, 5844? So… 93 years for you. 98 for me.” He tried (and utterly failed) to feign nonchalance as he rattled off the numbers.

 

“Ah.” Victor looked nonplussed, blue eyes widening in surprise. The silver-haired captain thought for a moment, trying to regain his balance. “Well then. At the very least, Leroy’s probably stopped looking for us.”

 

Yuuri chewed at his lip at the mention of the Kanatian Governor who had caused them so much pain. “I suppose he’ll be surprised if we suddenly reappear.”

 

Victor flashed a sharp grin. “Yes, well, you know how I love surprises.” He hesitated, the dark humor fading from his voice. “But… Yuuri, maybe we should stay off the radar, at least until we sort out the current situation in the Federation…”

 

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “That makes sense. But, Vitya, I watched the Logs. I know… he took my _family_. If there’s even a chance they’re still alive… I can’t just abandon them.”

 

“I almost lost you once. If something happened… I can’t. I can’t lose you again love.”

 

Yuuri hesitated, glancing down at the ring which Victor had gleefully retrieved from storage after their morning exertions. The glimmering gold was both a promise of a future that had been restored and a reminder of the time that had been ruthlessly stolen from them. He understood his husband’s fear but…

 

“Our families… our friends… they’re out there somewhere,” he began slowly. “And… and maybe they’ve already dealt with JJ. Maybe we can find them and just… pick up where we left off. But… if he’s still out there, ruining lives… we can’t just hide when we could help them.”

 

Victor sighed, then stood and strode swiftly to his side, wrapping him in a fierce embrace.

 

“You always were the stronger one, my Yuuri. You’re right. At the very least, he won’t be expecting us to show up and take him down. But… work your magic. We don’t have to go into this blind; see what you can dig up from the comm channels.”

 

Yuuri nodded, leaning up for a kiss before turning resolutely to his screen. Activating the long dormant comm system, he began scanning for data, fingers flashing across the terminal.

 

_“Alert! Unidentified vessel decloaking in close range orbit!”_

 

Brown eyes met blue in horror.

 

Too soon, Yuuri thought in despair as he froze. They’d barely had a chance to be together again- he couldn’t lose Victor now, it wasn’t fair…

 

“Makkachin! Display visuals!” Every inch the Captain now, Victor barked the order as he moved towards the command chair. The image flashed onto the main holo-screen and Yuuri blinked in recognition.

 

“That ship… it passed through a few days ago. There was no sign that it spotted us then…” Yuuri paused, then cursed. “ _Shimatta!_ It’s been nearly a century, I should have guessed that the tech would evolve. They must have been scanning for active comm signals and I just lit us up like a damned spotlight.”

 

“You couldn’t have known, Yuuri. Makkachin, shields to full power. Engage engines and prepare to make a run for it.”

 

_“Shields at full power! Plotting optimal escape route now!”_

 

Yuuri glanced at the Captain, curious despite the current danger. “You reprogrammed Makka for independent navigational maneuvers?”

 

The thin lips quirked up in a small smile. “When Chris…” he paused, wincing. “When we lost Chris, I didn’t have much choice. Makka wasn’t really meant to be flown solo. I had to improvise a crew.”

 

Yuuri swallowed at the reminder of their missing Navigator. Victor had done so much, had _lost_ so much, all to keep him safe and now it might all be for nothing. He turned back to his terminal, scanning desperately for any leaked communications that might give them an edge. The vessel was unmarked, it wasn’t necessarily linked to JJ. Perhaps a scavenger?

 

_“Optimal escape route plotted! Standing by to initiate sequence!”_

 

Those blue, blue eyes had latched desperately onto Yuuri’s face and he could almost see the frantic calculations racing through Victor’s mind. If they ran, they risked attack. If they stayed put, they were trapped. A chirp from his terminal drew his attention and he glanced at the screen.

 

“Vitya… they’re hailing us.” His brows raised in surprise as he processed the information on his terminal. “They’re hailing us on our private frequency.”

 

“How likely is it that they somehow hacked our communications?”

 

Yuuri paused, mind racing. 98 years was a long time in terms of technological advancement but, still… why would they bother hacking a private comm frequency? The general frequency would be more than sufficient for any hostile communications. Hesitantly, he offered up his conclusions.

 

Victor nodded tersely, accepting the logic. Moving to stand at Yuuri’s side, he reached to tangle their fingers.

 

“Makkachin, open private frequency.”

 

The holo-screen flickered, suddenly displaying another bridge. A grim figure stood in the center, glaring out at them.

 

Icy green eyes flashed as Victor took a surprised half-step towards the screen.

 

“Tcha,” the man spat with an indignant shake of his long golden hair. “I should have known you assholes weren’t dead.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character appears! We're getting into the main plot line now. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky has a few bones to pick with our intrepid duo. It goes about as well as you'd expect.
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> Warning, archive warnings have been updated!

“Are you okay?”

 

The soft question startled Yuuri out of his reverie and he sheepishly pulled his thumbnail away from his teeth.

 

“Sorry… I, ah…” he flailed his hands, indicating the window of the loading bay where a small skiff was docking. Victor waited patiently while Yuuri processed his thoughts. Sighing, the smaller man continued. “Seeing your brother. It feels more real now. The time we lost.”

 

Victor nodded thoughtfully. “Hmmm, yes. Yura’s aged. We haven’t. It’s… jarring to say the least.”

 

“And he looks… hmmm. Harder? Something tells me we aren’t going to like whatever news he’s willing to share.”

 

Yuuri’s thumbnail found its way back into his mouth as he worried. The reality of the situation hadn’t truly settled in while he’d been alone, and the short time since Victor had awakened had been filled more with joyful reunion than serious conversation. For him, the chaos of their wedding was still fresh. For Victor, it had been five lonely years ago. For Yuri and the rest of their friends and family… well. A lot could happen in 98 years. He was glad to know that Victor’s brother was alive, but part of him wished they could have had a little more time together before reality had to set in.

 

The lights by the door flashed green, signaling that the air in the loading bay was back in breathable parameters. Through the window, they could see the skiff powering down, its access panel sliding open to reveal a pair of blond passengers. Thumbing the lock, Victor glanced back at his husband.

 

“We’ll figure out how to deal with whatever news he’s bringing. We’re in this together, Yuuri.”

 

Hands clasped, they entered the bay, striding towards where Yuri and a smaller man were waiting. Yuri’s arms were crossed, and his eyes narrowed as they came to a halt a few feet away.

 

“Chulanont’s anti-toxin worked, huh?” The question was blunt, the green eyes fixed on Yuuri’s face despite the question clearly being aimed in Victor’s direction.

 

“Took a while, but yes. You know about Phichit’s work on the Partizan toxin, then?”

 

“Hmph. Unlike _some_ people, I haven’t been hiding out on a gods-forsaken moon for a century. How long?”

 

Yuuri blinked at the vagueness of the question, but Victor had no trouble interpreting it.

 

“I’ve only been awake since yesterday. Yuuri was released from the med-pod a few days before me.”  


For some reason, this statement seemed to further anger Yuri. His eyes flickered between the pair, settling stonily on their joined hands.

 

“Whatever. Let’s just… go somewhere to talk. I don’t want to fucking stand around the loading bay.”

 

Eyes widening in surprise at the obvious edge to the blond’s demand, Victor turned to lead the group back into the main part of the ship. Allowing the brothers to move ahead, Yuuri fell back to walk beside the stranger. The blond man… boy?... was grinning, his tiny form almost vibrating with barely contained energy. The dark-haired Specialist ruffled a self-conscious hand through his fringe, uncomfortable with the scrutiny the other man was aiming in his direction.

 

“I _knew_ you were still out there! No way _King JJ_ could have actually taken out _Yuuri Katsuki_!” The man’s voice squeaked with excitement and he was looking at Yuuri with huge, round eyes. It was making him a little uncomfortable. Yuuri was fairly certain he didn’t know this person, so why was he acting so familiar?

 

“Ehhhh, sorry,” he started, unsure of how to respond to this strange conversation. He desperately latched onto the part of the other man’s statement that didn’t seem to involve him. “King JJ?”

 

“Ohhhhh, crap, I wasn’t supposed to…”

 

“Minami!” Yuri snapped. The small blond jumped, casting an apologetic look in Yuuri’s direction.

 

“Sorry Captain!”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes as they reached the lounge, plopping indolently into the closest chair and renewing his glare. His small companion hurried to join him, leaving Victor and Yuuri standing. Their hands automatically drifted back together, and they paused, uncertain where to begin. Finally, quailing under the scrutiny being aimed in his direction, Yuuri hesitantly offered a query.

 

“How… how did you find us? Makkachin was pretty tightly locked down when I woke up…”

 

Yuri snorted. “Please. I fucking trained under you jackasses. You think I don’t know Victor’s standard hide-and-seek procedures?”

 

Victor and Yuuri exchanged a glance. The explanation felt off, like Yuri was only telling half the story. Sure, he might know the ghost procedures, but… how had he known where to look in the first place? Victor opened his mouth to probe for a better answer, but Yuri cut him off rapidly.

 

“Doesn’t really matter how I found you. Minami here is the one who thought to look for an active comm signal. I knew the frequency, he had the skills… so there you have it.” The tiny blond practically glowed from the recognition, beaming brilliantly in Yuuri’s direction.

 

“Ahhh… you’re a Communications Specialist then?”

 

Minami hunched slightly. “Ummmm, not officially? My Internship was sort of… _interrupted_ after your… after everything went down.” He stammered over his explanation, clearly uncomfortable. Continuing, he straightened slightly. “I was there when you gave your lecture at the training facility on Nippon before your wedding. You’re a legend!”

 

Yuuri blushed, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading. “Ahhh… you’re from Nippon then? Did you train under Minako?”

 

Minami beamed. “Yes!! I was hoping to train under Governor Cialdini afterwards, just like you, only…” He paused, suddenly hunching back in on himself.

 

Yuri looked at him, his expression softer than it had been since the beginning of the encounter. “Heh. Nippon wasn’t exactly in a place to continue Internship Exchanges after Leroy took over.” Glancing at Yuuri, he pursed his lips before continuing. “I think he meant to take out your entire family, y’know. He used the confusion around your… _death_ … to capture your parents. Mari was unaccounted for though, so he kind of just… held them against her in case she tried anything. Nippon’s been led by a Katsuki for millennia. As far as that asshole knew, Mari was the last real threat to his coup.”

 

Victor pulled Yuuri against his side and the smaller man buried his head against his partner’s chest, distraught at the blunt analysis of his family’s downfall. At least Yuri had implied that they were still alive. That was a thread of hope to hold on to. He breathed deeply, focusing on the steady heartbeat beneath his cheek. He was alive. Victor was alive. His family was surely still alive. There was a chance that he could help them, he just needed more information. One step at a time.

 

Victor looked down at him in concern before fixing his narrowed eyes on his sibling.

 

“Yura… please, this is rather a lot to take in. Yuuri’s only just out of recovery…”

 

“Pheh. It’s always fucking about Katsudon. How long was he in stasis before you decided to lock yourself away too? Hmmm? Did you even fucking think about your crew? About your _family?_ ”

 

Victor blinked at the vitriol in Yuri’s voice. “Yura… he’s my husband. I know you don’t understand that… but there wasn’t anything else I could do. Phichit was the only one I could get to safety and Leroy wasn’t going to stop hunting me… The best thing I could do once Phichit finished the anti-toxin was to lay low until Yuuri recovered…”

 

“So, you just _abando_ _ned_ m… everyone? Do you have any clue what it’s been like? What he’s done?”

 

Yuri’s voice was rising, edging towards hysteria. Victor gently disentangled himself from his spouse’s arms and moved towards his brother, hands out in a conciliatory gesture. Distraught, the golden haired man suddenly looked more like the boy he had been so many years ago.

 

“Yura, I know him having sway over the governments of two planets creates a power imbalance but…”

 

“TWO? TWO? You think I’m hanging out in an unmarked vessel hunting down your lame asses in the back of beyond because he took over _Nippon_?”

 

“Whooooaaaa!” Minami suddenly sprang between the brothers, small hands spread in an attempt to stem the flow of vitriol. “They don’t know what’s been going on Sir, you said we were just coming over to talk…” Yuri whirled away, turning his back to the other men, shoulders heaving.

 

The tiny blond wrung his hands, glancing frantically between his Captain and the confused couple. Hesitantly, he addressed his next words in Yuuri and Victor’s direction. “Leroy took some time consolidating his hold on Nippon. Then, he seemed to grow restless. A… about 60 years ago, a combined fleet of Kanatian and Nipponese vessels swarmed the med base off Superior V. Once they took it out, they threatened to launch an attack on the planet itself. Governor Cialdini negotiated for peace talks but… Leroy’s forces ambushed the site for the negotiations. Cialdini and half his staff were killed.”

 

Yuuri gasped in horror. “Celestino! _Phichit!_ ”

 

Victor looked stunned. Phichit’s safety had been his one consolation. Hearing the fate of the medical base struck like a physical blow.

 

Minami paused his anguished recital of Leroy’s atrocities to spare a concerned glance back at Yuri, who had grown still. Biting his lip, he continued. “A few decades ago, he made another move. He laid siege to Petruska.”

 

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand in a vice-like grip, blue eyes blazing with fear and rage at the mention of his home planet.

 

“He hasn’t been able to break through the Petruskan forces, but… there have been… casualties…” Minami almost whispered the last few words, clearly hating his role as the bearer of bad news.

 

Yuri snorted but didn’t turn back around. “Casualties. _Casualties_ he says. A quarter of our fleet, destroyed. The Governing Complex, destroyed. _Casualties._ ” He spat the final word like an epithet.

 

Victor’s voice was barely above a whisper. “The Complex? Then…”

 

“Aunt Lilia leads the Petruskan forces from a hidden location,” Yuri finally turned back to face them, eyes shadowed.

 

“Lilia? But…”

 

“Yakov’s fucking _dead_ Victor! Our uncle is dead and you weren’t there to help! You weren’t there to help any of us!” Yuri shouted, rage and agony filling his features. Knocking over the nearby chair, he stormed out of the lounge, Minami trailing in his wake.

 

A brittle silence settled over the lounge. Yuuri desperately longed to pull Victor close, but the taller man looked as if one touch might shatter him into pieces. So much... Victor had sacrificed so much for the slim chance of saving him. A tiny voice in the back of Yuuri’s mind screamed that it was _too_ much. Surely Victor must regret staying by his side instead of aiding the rest of his crew and family. He bit his lip. This was his fault.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Yuuri’s head snapped up at the soft command. Victor pulled him back into his arms.

 

“I can see the thoughts swirling behind those beautiful eyes. This isn’t your fault Yuuri. You aren’t to blame.”

 

Even in the face of tragedy, Victor’s kindness spilled out, enfolding Yuuri like a warm blanket. He felt Victor’s chest heave, a sob catching in the slender throat before he spoke again.

 

“This is Leroy’s doing.”

 

The words were spoken softly, full of rage and a vow of retribution. Then he folded in on himself, collapsing into Yuuri’s embrace. The smaller man stood firm, forcing himself to stay strong for his heartbroken lover. Pressing a kiss into the whorl of silver hair, he made his own vow.

 

No matter what it took, Leroy would regret the day he tore their lives apart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! This story is very different from my last YOI fic and it has been a lot of fun to write! 
> 
> Thank you as always to the incredibly talented Magrathea for being my beta reader. She had a huge impact on this chapter! 
> 
> After I finished "Once and Future Kings", I swore I wouldn't write another fic that involved weaving 5 years worth of backstory into the main arc. So, I wrote a story involving 98 years of backstory. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a few answers and our little fam figures a few things out.

Victor found Minami sitting against the wall of the corridor near Yuri’s former quarters, arms wrapped around his knees. Eyeing the locked door, the Captain slumped down beside the small blond.

 

“Locked you out, huh?”

 

Minami shrugged, his bubbly personality dimmed by the events of the past hour. 

 

“How’d you find us so quickly?” 

 

Victor snorted. “Makkachin’s my girl. Do you really think she wouldn’t tell me the whereabouts of my own brother?” Understanding dawned in Minami’s eyes. Victor grinned cockily down at the tiny Nipponese. “And… do you think a locked door would really keep  _ me _ out of any room on this vessel? Makkachin! Deactivate lock on Crewman Plisetsky’s quarters.”

 

_ “Deactivating lock!” _

 

Winking cheerfully at a startled Minami, Victor palmed open the door, ignoring the screeched expletives hurled in his direction at the intrusion. As the door ‘whooshed’ shut, he peered into the dimly lit space, spotting his brother’s hunched form on the long-stripped bed. How any person could manage to make a sprawl look quite so aggressive, Victor had never known, but his brother had long since perfected the maneuver. At the sight of the narrowed emerald eyes, he spared a moment to be grateful for the cleaning droids that had long-since cleared the quarters of any potential projectiles.               

 

Leaning back against the door frame, he brushed his long silver-blond hair out of his face, feigning nonchalance as he gave Yuri the opportunity to make the first move. Silence stretched for a long moment before a harsh voice finally came from the shadow shrouded bed. 

 

“What, no Katsudon? I figured you two were permanently joined at the hip by this point.” 

 

Victor raised an eyebrow at his brother’s snide tone. The blond flushed but continued to jut out his jaw in defiance. Sighing, the tall Captain shifted his position before answering. “Yuuri is on the bridge, monitoring the comm frequencies. You know, he was already feeling guilty about being out of commission for so long, your diatribe wasn’t really necessary.” 

 

Yuri had the good grace to actually look slightly guilty. “Didn’t mean to upset the pig,” he muttered. Victor shifted closer to the bed, ignoring the snarl aimed in his direction at the movement.

 

“No, I suppose you didn’t. It was me you were aiming for, right?”  Yuri gave a half-hearted shrug. Gingerly, Victor sat on the edge of the bed. When his brother didn’t immediately jump down his throat, he relaxed slightly into the mattress. “Were you there when Leroy attacked? On Petruska I mean?” Yuri nodded curtly. 

 

“We have a double agent in JJ’s inner circle. He managed to get us enough warning for Uncle Yakov to sneak a few of us off-world before the Kanatian fleet arrived. Me, Mila and Georgi were on the last ship to get out.” Victor gave a sigh of relief at hearing of his cousins’ survival. 

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you Yura. I’m sorry for everything you’ve gone through. But I didn’t have a choice.”

 

“Tcha. You had a  _ choice. _ You just chose to think with your dick instead of being there for your  _ family. _ ” Yuri spat the words from the corner of the bed, back arched like the angry kitten to which he had often been compared. Victor narrowed his eyes, hearing the underlying emotion behind the venomous phrases. Yuri had been a prickly child, but at his core, he had always been fiercely protective of his loved ones. Who, exactly, was his brother trying to protect with this current show of temper?

 

“You sling the word ‘family’ around like a weapon, Yura. But you seem to be forgetting that he’s my family as well. Yakov would never have left Lilia to fight alone, why do you expect me to behave differently?” He glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye. The other man steadfastly refused to meet his gaze, but Victor thought he detected a softening of his posture. With a determined grunt, he hauled the smaller man into his arms, holding Yuri in a firm embrace despite his half-hearted struggling. 

 

“He’s your family too, you know. I’m sorry we weren’t there to help, I’m sorry you felt abandoned, but we’re here now. Whatever happens, we’re here.” Yuri finally gave up his attempt to escape and collapsed against Victor’s shoulder with a strangled sob. The silver-haired Captain rubbed soothing circles into the slender back, allowing tears to freely run down his own face as the brothers finally took a few moments to mourn the time and family that had been stolen from them. 

 

***

 

A prickle ran down Yuuri’s spine. Licking his lips, he peered behind him, somehow unsurprised to find Minami staring at him from the entryway to the bridge. He sighed. The smaller man’s blatant hero worship made him uncomfortable. Screwing up his nerves, he offered a tentative smile. “You can come in if you want.” Minami’s answering grin was incandescent and he eagerly rushed forward to join Yuuri. 

 

“Sorry to bother you! Captain Nikiforov’s with Captain Plisetsky. I got bored sitting in the hallway, so I figured maybe I could find the bridge but then I got lost until I saw your companion droid going down the corridor and I thought maybe I could follow it and find you and I did and now I’m here!” 

 

Yuuri blinked. Had there been room to breathe anywhere in that rambling sentence? “Ehhhh, right. Vicchan was just bringing me tea. Would… would you like some?” The tiny blond nodded eagerly and Yuuri poured a second cup of the blend. Minami took a moment to close his eyes and inhale the fragrant steam, a soft smile spreading across his face. As the blond took a sip, Yuuri was surprised to see tears slipping down his cheeks. He pretended not to notice as he drank his own tea, allowing the quiet to settle peacefully over the bridge. 

 

“Reminds me of Nippon,” Minami finally murmured. 

 

“Mmmm. Victor always kept plenty of tea stocked for me, for when I got homesick. I’m glad of it now. It’s strange. It feels like I was just there- like I can just go back, and everything will be the same. But I can’t, can I?” Minami didn’t answer, choosing to take another sip of his tea instead. They sipped in companionable silence for a few minutes, and Yuuri spared a few moments to wonder how the other man had ended up on a rogue Petruskan ship with Yuri Plisetsky of all people. He opened his mouth to pose the question, but Minami had already forged ahead.

 

“You reconfigured your engine and shield signatures. That was clever.”

 

“Ah. Not clever enough. You found us the minute I fired up the communications system. I should have reconfigured  _ that _ too.”

 

“Wouldn’t have mattered, we were scanning for  _ any _ active comm signature. This area is so rarely traveled that we were pretty confident that anything we found would have to be the Makkachin. We anticipated that even if you reconfigured the main comm system, you would have left the original signature on the private frequency.”

 

Yuuri pondered the other man’s words for a moment. Something still felt off. It was an out of the way slice of the galaxy; in the vastness of space, the chances that Victor’s brother had just  _ happened _ to find the right corner were slim. 

 

“Minami… how did you know to look  _ here _ ?”

 

Before the smaller man could respond, a harsh voice sounded from near the entrance.

 

“It was Chulanont.” 

 

Yuuri spun at the intrusion. Yuri stood just inside the bridge, shoulders stiffened defensively. Behind him, Victor leaned casually against the wall, smiling reassuringly. 

 

Brown eyes met vivid green in confusion. “Phichit? What does he have to do with finding us? Minami said the medical base was destroyed decades ago!” 

 

Yuri suddenly looked uncomfortable. He glanced behind him, but Victor merely raised his eyebrows and jutted his chin in Yuuri’s direction. Gritting his teeth, the golden-blond turned his focus forward, not quite meeting the brown eyes. 

 

“The med base  _ was _ destroyed,” he paused, heaving a deep sigh. “I just… failed to have him mention that Phichit wasn’t  _ on _ the base when JJ got there.” 

 

Yuuri froze, feeling as if the breath had been punched out of him. Victor finally moved from his spot near the door, brushing past his brother with a huff. 

 

“Smooth, Yura,” he murmured before reaching his husband and wrapping the dark-haired Specialist in his arms. 

 

Yuri huffed out a sigh. “Fine. Sorry. I was pissed off and being an ass. Whatever. Chulanont got ahold of me about five years ago. It was the first anyone knew that he was alive. And the first anyone knew that you two idiots might still be out there somewhere.”

 

Minami was practically vibrating with excitement, ignoring the tension between the remaining trio. Rolling his eyes, Yuri nodded at his crewman, allowing him to finish the story. 

 

“Ah! Medic Chulanont gave us a copy of his final messages with you, Victor. That’s how we knew about the anti-toxin. I was able to trace your response transmission to this quadrant. We’ve been combing the area ever since!” 

 

Yuuri pulled his face away from where he had burrowed into Victor’s chest. “Why? Why spend so much time trying to find us? It had to be risky running around looking for us…”

 

“Tcha. C’mon Katsudon. There had to have been a  _ reason _ JJ wanted you out of the way. That means you might actually be able to help take him down. That makes you  _ valuable _ .” Yuri rolled his eyes before turning to walk away. As he reached the entrance to the bridge he paused, glancing over his shoulder. His features and voice softened.

 

“Besides. You might both be jackasses, but you’re my family. Makes it worth the risk.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Magrathea gets all of the love for her beta-reading. 
> 
> We'll be moving into a bit more action starting next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued comments and kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our sweet space bois are forced out of their comfort zone. Who, exactly, are Yuri Plisetsky's mysterious allies?

“… Of course, the ideal option would be to avoid the major traffic lanes between Superior V and Los Estados. Our informant’s latest intel indicates that Kanatian ships have been seen exiting Estadian airspace too frequently lately. Their governor is likely to be seeking an alliance, so we must assume that Los Estados is lost to our cause.”

 

The holo-screen showed the bridge of Yuri’s ship. On-screen, his cousin Georgi was earnestly droning on about potential navigational routes for an intended rendezvous with Yuri’s as-yet-unnamed allies. Victor risked a glance in Yuuri’s direction, hoping desperately for a distraction, but his husband was deep in discussion with Minami. Once the tiny Nipponese had managed to shake his lingering hero worship, the two Communications Specialists had become thick as thieves. The silver-haired Captain shook his head, laughing slightly at Yuuri’s innate ability to find friends no matter the situation. Unfortunately, Georgi misinterpreted the gesture.

 

Bristling, the dour Petruskan drew himself up in an affectation of grievance. “You disagree with my proposed route, Victor? I hardly see how, as your little vacation has left you with no real knowledge of the latest intelligence reports and you were incapable of retaining your _own_ vessel’s Navigator.”

 

From the corner of his eye, he spotted Yuuri sitting bolt upright at the snide tone in Georgi’s voice. Shit. If Yuuri had taken offense at his cousin’s tone…

 

“I’m _so_ sorry, Georgi. But it sounded as if you were insinuating that Victor had been, oh… _lazing_ about. As if he lost _Christophe_ due to _negligence_. But _surely,_ I must have misunderstood?” Yuuri’s voice was soft, his thick lashes lowered coyly over his eyes. In this mood, he was undeniably beautiful and devastatingly scathing. Victor spared a moment to pity his cousin, even as he admired the view.

 

“Ah… I… I didn’t… I wasn’t…”

 

On-screen, Yuri rolled his eyes at his hapless cousin-turned-Navigator. “Thank you, Georgi, I believe that will be enough.” The dark-haired Petruskan spared one last glare in Victor’s direction before flouncing off the bridge. Yuri rolled his eyes as his dramatic cousin retreated, then turned his gaze towards the men on the bridge of the Makkachin.

 

“Sorry,” the blond grunted. “He’s been a bit touchy ever since we left Petruska. His girlfriend refused to leave. She’s Lilia’s second-in-command. I think Georgi is a bit jealous of you two.”

 

Victor stared blankly at the holo-screen. “Jealous. He’s _jealous?_ Yuuri almost _died_. I spent five years trying to keep him alive and nearly a century waiting for him to wake up. Georgi’s _jealous?_ ”

 

“Vitya, it’s fine. Let’s just move on?”

 

Victor turned to look at his husband, immediately caving in to the pleading brown eyes. He crossed the bridge and pulled the smaller man into his arms for a quick embrace. Feeling steadier, he returned his focus to his younger brother.

 

“Okay. So, this rendezvous. I’m still not convinced this is a good idea. If JJ finds out that Yuuri is still alive… Yura, I’m not sure it’s worth the risk. Can these… hmm… _collaborators_ be trusted? Do we have any guarantee they won’t just immediately sell us out for their own benefit?”

 

“Tcha. Trust me, the people we’re meeting have no love for Leroy’s regime. Plus, they have every reason to want Katsudon alive and well.”

 

A silver-blond eyebrow arched expressively. “They do? Yet you still won’t tell me the identity of these mysterious conspirators?”

 

On-screen, Yuri frowned. “It’s not safe. If something happens on the way to the rendezvous site… secrets are safest when only a few people know them. I haven’t told them about finding you two either, if that makes you feel better. All they know is that I’ve requested a meeting.”

 

“Hmmm. Somehow, it does, actually. So. When do we leave?”

 

***

 

A soft chime pulled Victor into awareness.

 

“Makka? What is it?”

 

_“We are approaching the programmed coordinates! 45 minutes until rendezvous!”_

 

“Mmmm. Thank you Makkachin. That’ll be all for now.”  


_“Acknowledged!_ ”

 

The Captain turned his attention back to the warm bed and the sleep-rumpled beauty curled up against his side. Would he ever get used to having his lover back in his arms? The five years he’d spent on the run, desperately missing his husband, seemed to fade into oblivion when he felt the warmth of the other man’s presence. Leaning over the smaller form, he brushed unruly black hair away from Yuuri’s forehead before pressing a kiss against the pale skin.

 

“Mmmmmm… Vitya?” Yuuri murmured sleepily.

 

“Good morning solnyshko. We’re almost to the rendezvous coordinates.”

 

Yuuri burrowed further into the sheets, moving to press his face against Victor’s chest.

 

“Nervous?”

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

Victor carded his hand lazily through Yuuri’s hair. “We don’t have to do this. There’s still time to back out, find somewhere to hide…” At this, the younger man bolted upright, wrenching himself from Victor’s grasp.

 

“Vitya, no. We can’t.”

 

“Yuuri, I would do anything to keep you safe. I almost lost you once…”

 

“I know, love. I know. But… we’ll never be safe, not really, not as long as _he_ is still out there. Nobody will. If we want a chance at being able to live our lives, we have to help bring him down.” Earnest brown eyes stared down at him, Yuuri’s hand reaching softly to cup Victor’s cheek. He sighed.

 

“Damn your logic, darling. You’re right. I _know_ you’re right. Just don’t expect me to let my guard down around these people. I know Yura trusts them, but… I’m not sure I trust anyone other than you just yet. Even Yura. A lot can happen in a century. People change… alliances shift.”

 

“Hmmm,” Yuuri murmured. “We can’t stay isolated Vitya.”

 

“No. Not isolated. Just… cautious. Promise me you’ll be careful Yuuri? Please?”

 

“I promise.”

 

 

***

 

Yuuri tugged nervously at his tunic, smoothing imaginary wrinkles. To his left, Victor stood, watching the approaching skiff with a furrowed brow. On his right, Yuri and Minami spoke in hushed voices, occasionally sneaking glances in his direction. If he was being honest, he still didn’t understand the rationale behind a face to face meeting. Surely between his and Minami’s skills, they could have kept a three-way comm meeting from leaking past their shields. Yuri, however, had insisted that the risk of having the comm system hacked was too great. Whoever was attending this meeting, Yuri was going to great lengths to protect. Interesting.

 

Victor had won the battle of location, reasoning that Makkachin was the only shipboard AI he could trust. Yuuri suspected that Makka was poised to take drastic action if Victor felt the meeting was going sour. He desperately hoped it wouldn’t come to that. As it was, they stood outside the loading bay doors, tensions mounting as a battered skiff settled onto the deck. Victor hesitated, his hand hovering over the atmospheric controls as he narrowed his icy blue eyes at the shadowed figures moving within the skiff as they waited for the oxygen levels to return to normal. Turning, he looked back at Yuuri, uncertainty written in every feature.

 

Crossing to his husband, Yuuri leaned up to press a kiss against Victor’s furrowed brow before turning to face Yuri and Minami.

 

“Enough, Yura. There’s no danger of us getting caught and leaking information at this point. We have a right to know who we’ve allowed on our ship. _Before_ we open these doors.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Victor pull his hand away from the controls, turning to stand firmly behind his partner. Yuri heaved a resigned sigh, rolling his eyes.

 

“Stars, you assholes are as stubborn as ever. Fine. I don’t know _who_ exactly they’re sending as representatives, but they call themselves the Nipponese Government in Exile. They’re the people that helped smuggle Minami and other Interns off Nippon after Leroy’s coup, and they’re loyal to the Katsuki family. Like I said, they have every reason to want Katsudon alive.”

 

Victor was already activating the atmospheric controls as Yuuri turned back to face the window, hope already shining in his brown eyes. The indicator light flashed green and the dark-haired Specialist was through the door before his husband could pull him back. Hurrying to follow, Victor threw a glance at his brother.

 

“I swear Yura, if he gets hurt…”

 

“Chill, old man, believe it or not, I’m on your side here.”

 

A choked cry drew his attention towards the skiff, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw his husband collapsed on the deck. After a moment, he realized Yuuri was wrapped in the arms of a tough looking woman, her bleached hair bowed over the shaking form of his husband. As he hurried towards the pair, a second woman descended from the skiff. Steely grey eyes in an agelessly lovely face glanced coolly at the approaching trio before softening as she glanced down at the pair at her feet.

 

“Victor Nikiforov,” Minako purred. “It would seem we have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have to blame an overabundance of writing inspiration for the delay! I kept switching between in-progress projects the last couple of weeks and then both myself and my darling Beta (Magrathea!!! <3) have been crazy busy!
> 
> Once and Future Kings readers, as a special gift to those of you reading this fic... expect a surprise bonus!!! I'll be posting a short epilogue on Once and Future Kings at the same time as I post the first chapter of Podiums and Pedestals! 
> 
> I'll be in the Exhibitor's Hall at Anime Expo if anyone will be in attendance! Come scream about YoI with me!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations begin but... questions are left unanswered.

Mari Katsuki had changed. Her long brown hair had been chopped short and bleached, a ragged scar graced her right cheek and she was far more muscular than the slender woman that had danced long ago at his wedding. Clearly the last century had not been kind to the elder of the Katsuki siblings. Her eyes though… her eyes were soft with love as she looked at her younger brother, head turned towards him as they walked arm and arm through the corridor. Victor smiled at the sight. He understood completely – it was impossible _not_ to love Yuuri, really.

 

His own sibling walked beside him, arms crossed. His sharp emerald eyes were definitely _not_ soft as he eyed Victor, who had definitely _not_ been thinking about linking their own arms.

 

“Don’t even think about it asshole,” the blond snarled as Victor pouted slightly. Behind them, he heard a soft giggle as Minami and Minako trailed them. Heaving a loud sigh, the tall Captain spared a moment to once again envy the closeness of the Katsuki family. Hearing the sound, his husband glanced back in concern, flashing a sympathetic half smile when he spotted Yuri stalking stiffly at Victor’s side. He paused at the entrance to the lounge, linking hands with Victor as the taller man passed through the door.

 

The group settled into the space, forming awkward clusters. Minami gravitated naturally towards his own Captain, despite his clear desire to stand with Minako or hover near Yuuri. Minako stood alone, raising an aloof brow as she observed the rest of the group. Yuuri had darted nervous glances between his husband and sister, clearly torn, until the duo had moved with unspoken accord to bracket him on the sole couch.

 

Silence prevailed for a few uncomfortable moments until Yuuri shyly broke the ice. “Tea perhaps? I feel like we could all use it…”

 

Victor leaned over to press a kiss against the dark locks. “A wonderful idea, solnyshko. Makkachin, please have Vicchan bring tea for six!”

 

The AI chirped a response in its ever-cheerful tones. _“Tea will be ready in eight minutes!”_ Strangely, Mari and Minako exchanged a lingering glance after Makka’s voice had faded. Victor shook his head, dismissing the silent communication as a mystery to be solved at a later time. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long for the meeting to progress.

 

Leaning forward, Mari fixed Yuri with a sardonic stare. “Yurio,” she began in a flat voice. “Your meeting request indicated that you had ‘new information relevant to the cause.’”

 

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “I’m pretty sure that was an accurate statement, Mari. And my name isn’t Yurio.”

 

Minako narrowed her eyes. “I believe, young one, that Mari is referring to the fact that your message utterly failed to indicate the importance of this meeting. A little bit of forewarning would have been appropriate and appreciated.”

 

Yuri snorted. “I didn’t fucking tell _them_ who we’d be meeting, either. You _know_ communications are compromised. And what was I supposed to say? ‘Hey! I found your dead little brother and my presumed dead older brother? They’re alive and as gross as ever!’ No. Hence priority meeting. This clearly counts as new information. Duh.”

 

Mari’s gaze turned icy as she glared at the young Petruskan. “I’m not sure I care for your flippancy, _Yurio._ I’d think you, of all people, would understand the importance of family.” The pair held eye contact, the entire room seeming to hold its breath as they fought for dominance. Finally, with a snarl, Yuri turned away, shoulders heaving. The air rushed back into the spectators’ lungs.

 

Mari turned her cool gaze in Victor’s direction. “Yurio has insisted for the last several decades that you were still alive. No real evidence, of course, just an assertion that you were ‘a living legend.’”

 

“Emphasis, of course, on the _living_ part,” came Minako’s sardonic purr. “We figured it was just, well, wishful thinking, quite frankly. Leroy’s been claiming to anyone who will listen that he ‘took out the Nikiforov threat’ for decades.”  

 

“Yeah, well, I was _right_ !” Yuri whirled back to face down the elegant woman.  “I told you that blowhard was lying. Bek… Our _informant_ told us that he’s obsessed with tracking down “his enemies” and that these idiots were still on the list despite everything. That meant he didn’t _know_ if they were actually dead.”

 

“You said he thought Victor might still be alive. You _never_ said anything about Yuuri,” Mari stated flatly.

 

The blond Petruskan sagged. “No. Mari, believe it or not, I didn’t want to get your hopes up. Finding our brothers was a slim chance, but I had to try. They’re family.” His typically rough voice softened at the end, almost like a tentative apology. Victor glanced sharply at the golden blond.

 

“Yura,” the tall Captain started tentatively, eyes soft.

 

“Nope. Not doing this now, Victor. Move on.” The rest of the group chuckled, amused at the prickly Petruskan’s defensive tone.

 

Clearing his throat, Yuuri leaned forward, joining the conversation for the first time. “Sorry, but… Minako, you said ‘the Nikiforov threat’. What does that mean?” He threw a concerned glance at his husband.

 

“Yuuri, you know he was hunting me. He was trying to confirm your death, that’s all.” Yuri snorted at Victor’s placating tone while uttering such a horrifying statement.

 

Yuuri squeezed his husband’s hand, but kept his eyes trained on Minako, waiting for her response.

 

The ageless Nipponese woman held the younger man’s gaze, unflinching. Finally, she glanced aside at Mari, who nodded. “Victor, we… don’t believe it was _just_ Yuuri that Leroy was aiming for that night.”

 

Victor blinked, blue eyes wide with shock. “But… the coup… he was after the Katsuki family…”

 

“What's the last thing you remember from the reception Yuuri?” Mari’s voice was calm, her gaze inscrutable.

 

The raven-haired Specialist quailed under the sudden scrutiny aimed in his direction. “Ahhh, there was a waiter. A girl. Pretty, with violet eyes. She offered us champagne. I… I drank both glasses. Then it’s just… garbled impressions until I woke up, here on Makkachin a week and a half ago.”

 

Victor blanched with shocked realization, his fair skin paler than usual. “Stars, Yuuri. You drank _both_ glasses. Phichit said the level of Partizan in your system was unusually high… I never even thought…”

 

Mari nodded, as if she was unsurprised by either of their statements. “He didn’t try to assassinate any other member of our family. So, why, exactly, did JJ Leroy want you two dead badly enough to use Partizan?”

 

The lounge was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at Anime Expo, Booth 4221 in the Exhibitor's Hall if you're around and want to obsessively speculate about Ice Adolescence with me. 
> 
> Thank you as always for the kudos and comments! They make me smile! 
> 
> Once and Future Kings has a new epilogue and I started posting the sequel fic earlier this week, so check them out if you'd like to see more of my writing!
> 
> Thank you as always to Magrathea for being my Beta!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion continues... but Victor is less than pleased when Mari and Yuri make a few suggestions.

“Absolutely  _ not _ .”

 

Yuuri glanced up from his corner of the room, where he’d been deep in conversation with Minako and Minami. He blinked at the barely controlled anger in his partner’s voice.

 

“Vitya?”

 

“Mari and Yuri are out of their thrice-damned minds. Tell them, Yuuri!”

 

“Aaaaaah? Sorry, I don’t even know what you were talking about?” The raven-haired Specialist glanced nervously between his spouse and his sibling, silently asking for an explanation. Mari rolled her eyes, exchanging a grimace with Victor’s brother before responding to her own.

 

“I forgot how dramatic your husband can be,” she started flatly, earning herself a renewed glare from the silver-haired Petruskan. “I was asking if you two could help us out on a little rescue mission and he flipped out.”

 

Victor huffed, sky bright eyes flashing in suppressed anger. “ _ Little _ . You’re asking us to return to  _ Nippon _ . Perhaps you’ve forgotten, but the last time we were on Nippon, Yuuri nearly  _ died. _ I’m sorry if I’m a little touchy about that particular subject, but I think I have more than ample reason!”

 

Rolling her eyes, Mari turned to her brother. “Mom and dad. Yuuko and Takeshi. Leroy’s had them for nearly a century. He’s distracted by the Petruskan siege right now. With you two, we have all the pieces in place, finally. We actually have a  _ chance  _ now _. _ We could get them back. We could take Nippon back.” Her voice was low and coaxing, dark eyes flashing.

 

“Yu-Yuuko? And Takeshi?” Yuuri’s eyes widened in horror. His father was the Governor, it made sense for Leroy to imprison the planet’s leaders but… “They’re minor officials, what threat could they possibly have posed?”

 

Mari looked uncomfortable. With a toss of her long brown hair, Minako picked up the thread of the conversation as she moved to stand behind the younger woman. “They weren’t originally taken into custody, although Leroy  _ did  _ arrest quite a few members of your father’s Cabinet. You know how passionate Yuuko can be… she started stirring up the populace, calling Leroy a murderer, agitating for rebellion in Yuuri’s name. Almost succeeded too, but Leroy managed to take a band of rebels trying to sneak into the Governor’s Palace. Takeshi was one of the people taken captive. As you can imagine, Yuuko gave herself up after JJ threatened to execute the captives.”

 

Yuuri looked horrified at the calm recitation of his friends’ downfall, barely registering Victor pulling him closer. “The girls?” His voice was barely a whisper as he asked the question.

 

Minako put a delicate hand on his knee in reassurance. “Those menaces? They’re fine. Yuuko smuggled them off planet long before Takeshi was taken. They’re with us, serving informal Internships and stirring up trouble whenever they can. They’ll be overjoyed to see you. Both of you, really.” She smiled ingratiatingly in Victor’s direction, clearly trying to sooth his rising agitation.

 

Yuuri turned to his husband, one hand pressing against the firm chest in clear entreaty. “Vitya, darling… I can’t just leave them all… If Mari and Minako think we have a chance at getting them out of there, don’t you think we owe them?” To everyone’s surprise, Victor pulled away from his spouse’s touch.

 

Throat working convulsively, the tall Captain aimed a glare in Mari’s direction before responding. “Of course! It’s not like you nearly  _ died _ . It only took 98 years for you to recover from Leroy’s last assassination attempt, let’s go rushing right back into his grasp!” His voice was lilting, a direct conflict with the tears pooling in his vivid blue eyes.  He backed up, moving further from Yuuri’s reach. “I’ll just go help Makkachin program the navigation for Nippon! JJ’s probably too busy laying siege to my homeworld to even notice us! This’ll be a breeze!” His breath caught in a jerky sob as he finally caught Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“Vitya…”

 

The silver-blond turned heel and fled, leaving most of those remaining to stare at each other. Only Yuuri’s gaze stayed on the door, hand clutched to his chest in shock.

 

“Stars. He’s as dramatic as ever,” Yuri groaned as he slumped down against the couch where Mari was still sitting.

 

“Don’t. Don’t you  _ dare. _ ”

 

Yuri blinked in surprise at the quiet command. The raven-haired Specialist cast a scathing glance in Yuri’s direction, cinnamon eyes blazing.

 

“You don’t have the right to judge him. I know we can’t understand what you’ve been through, but at least you weren’t alone. Victor  _ was _ . For  _ years _ before he went into stasis. Just to try and keep  _ me _ alive. So, you don’t get to judge him.” He moved his steely gaze in Mari’s direction. “We’ll help. But stay out of my way while I talk to him.” She held his gaze for a moment before nodding her agreement solemnly.  With one last glance around the lounge, Yuuri left, following in his husband’s frantic wake.

 

 

***

 

 

The clear glass top of the stasis chamber cast a distorted reflection – a halo of silver, pale skin, a slash of blue. How many hours had he stood here, desperately trying to make out the beloved features hidden beneath frosted glass? His sleeping beauty had finally awoken… the danger was supposed to be over now. Isn’t that how the stories went? The reflection blurred, and Victor drew his shaking hands to his face, dashing the tears from his eyes. Gods. It was strange, he hadn’t been much of a crier before meeting Yuuri…

 

Familiar footsteps echoed in the medbay, warm arms sliding around his waist, lips nuzzling against his neck. He leaned back, taking comfort in the warm chest behind him. They stood together for a few moments, contemplating the empty stasis chamber. Finally, Yuuri broke the silence.

 

“I’m not in there anymore, Vitya. I’m right here.” The words were gentle, hands rubbing soothing circles against Victor’s slender hips. He closed his eyes, letting Yuuri’s voice wash over him, grounding him in the moment. “I’m so sorry, love. I’m so sorry you were alone for so long. But I’m here now. We’ve been given a second chance, and it’s because you were so strong, so brave. You don’t have to be okay all the time, love. It’s okay to be scared.” Yuuri was practically crooning the words into his ear. With a sob, Victor finally turned, burying his face in the crook of the smaller man’s neck.

 

“It’s so much. So soon. I’m sorry, my Yuuri. I should be stronger, I know I should be able to deal with this…” the words were half-strangled as he struggled to pull himself back together. Fingers gently stroked through his long hair and he allowed himself to be lulled into a calmer state, briefly letting himself forget that he was supposed to be Captain Nikiforov. For a few moments he could just be Vitya, Yuuri’s husband.

 

After a few long moments, Victor pulled back from Yuuri’s now-damp chest. Heaving a deep breath, he met the sober brown eyes, hand drifting up to cup the sharp jawline as he pressed their foreheads together. “We have to do this, don’t we _dorogoy_? I’m being overly sensitive.”

 

Yuuri shook his head as he pulled back slightly. “I think you’re expecting too much of yourself, love. You had to deal with so much, alone. If our situations were reversed…” He huffed a nervous laugh. “Victor, there’s no way I’d be dealing half as well as you. There’s no way I’d be able to watch you walk back into danger after seeing  _ you  _ nearly die. So, I understand why you’re scared. Hell,  _ I’m _ scared. But is that how we’re going to live from now on? Scared? Hiding? JJ doesn’t get to do that, not to us. So yeah, we have to do this. We start with Nippon. Then Petruska. Superior V. And EVERY other place that jackass has stuck his greedy fingers. We make him regret every life he’s taken or ruined. It’s time for  _ him _ to be scared again.”

 

He paused, eyes flashing. “Something about us frightened him badly enough a century ago that he resorted to  _ poison _ . He was too afraid to even face us directly. So, let’s figure out what it was that had him nervous and then let’s go remind him why he  _ should _ be scared. Because I’ll be  _ damned _ if I let him steal one more second from us. One more second from  _ anyone. _ ”

 

Yuuri’s voice was low and intense and Victor was mesmerized, caught in the younger man’s gravity.  

 

“Stars, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, reveling in the blush his praise brought to Yuuri’s cheeks. “And you’re right. JJ should be  _ terrified.  _ We’ll talk to Mari, work through whatever plan she and Yuri cooked up. Later.”

 

“Later?” Yuuri arched a brow in question. Victor grinned teasingly, pulling the slender Specialist close in a heated kiss. His words, when they finally parted, were practically a purr.

 

“Hmmmm, yes. Later. Let them wait a bit. I think I’m going to need a few minutes with my husband.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I had Anime Expo followed pretty much immediately by San Diego Comic Con. My fic writing unfortunately got sidelined while I worked on my comic book deadlines and prepped for the shows. I have a couple weeks off before Otakon, and I have half the next chapter for this and Podiums written, so hopefully the wait won't be quite so long! 
> 
> We're through the first arc, we'll be heading into a more action paced segment next... I'm guessing we're looking at about 30 chapters for this fic!
> 
> Thank you to Magrathea for being my fave Beta/cheerleader! 
> 
> Thank you to all of you for the comments, kudos and encouragement!


	11. Chapter 11

“We call him the Fisherman.” Mari’s voice was steady, but the nervous glances she kept passing over the younger couple’s faces made it clear that she was waiting for another outburst. “He’s been our spy on the ground for decades. He’s stationed in Hasetsu, near enough to the Governor’s Complex that he can keep an eye on who goes in and out of the Palace. He’ll be our point of contact for this rescue mission.”

 

Yuuri nodded, thumb running an absent pattern over the delicate bones of Victor’s wrist. They’d returned to the lounge hours ago, offering their tentative acceptance of the mission. He could tell that his husband was still reluctant, but at least he was willing to listen to Mari and Yuri’s plans. On a handheld holoscreen, Mari quickly pulled up a blueprint of the Complex. Yuuri leaned forward at the familiar image, eyes narrowing as he listened to his sister.

 

“Yuuri, word from the Fisherman is that the communication and security systems on Nippon haven’t been touched since Leroy took power. He changed the codes, but the systems themselves are still the same.”

 

Yuuri frowned. “Those systems are over a century old by now, but they were state of the art when they were installed. He must have been confident that nobody would be able to crack them.”

 

Minako leaned in, her low voice breaking into the conversation. “Oh, Minami and I tried. Fiendishly tricky subsystems, virtually unhackable… but we thought we’d have a better chance than most. After all, I _did_ train the Specialist that designed them.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help the tiny grin. “No luck?” He asked innocently. Minako arched a cool brow in his direction, but there was pride in her answering smirk.

 

From where he was sprawled over the back of the couch, Yuri’s emerald eyes blinked pensively at the hologram. “Leroy’s made it a point to stifle most tech advancement over the last few decades. No Internships, minimal inter-planet communication. Other than weaponry and navigational technologies, everything’s pretty much where it was before he crashed your wedding. With Katsudon out of the way, he probably assumed there was nobody capable of getting into Nippon’s Systems.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m still not comfortable with this. It sounds like hacking into those Systems is going to be like lighting up a giant neon sign that screams ‘Yuuri Katsuki is alive!’” Victor pointed out from where he was draped over his husband’s back. Ignoring his brother’s rolled eyes, the Captain continued doggedly. “If we lay all our cards on the table, we lose the element of surprise. Between Makkachin popping up in Nipponese space and Yuuri’s ‘unhackable’ Systems suddenly getting hacked, even if neither of us is actually spotted… Leroy’s going to know we’re back in the game. We’ll save Nippon, but he’ll be ready for us if we go after Superior V or Petruska. It’s bad strategy, Mari.” He directed his appeal towards the elder Katsuki, hoping she’d understand.

 

Mari and Minako exchanged a thoughtful glance, a hint of frustration showing in their eyes. Slowly, Mari spoke. “I’ll admit, I haven’t thought much beyond Nippon. I honestly wasn’t expecting Yurio to show up with you two in tow…” An apologetic cough interrupted her, and the group turned to the smallest member of their group.

 

“Yuuri doesn’t have to be planet-side if we establish a remote connection for him,” Minami offered tentatively. Minako rose an appraising eyebrow in Yuuri’s direction at the suggestion.

 

“That’s… true,” Yuuri slowly responded. “But, _someone_ would have to be close enough to the Systems interface planet-side to establish the connection.”

 

Minako waved a negligent hand at the qualifier. “Hmph. I’m more than qualified to set up a remote connection. Plus, if we make sure I’m seen, they’ll just assume I was the one to hack the system. Nobody will ever guess that Yuuri was the one hacking in. Excellent idea, Kenji!” The blond Nipponese flushed in embarrassment at the praise.

 

Yuuri looked a bit conflicted at the idea, but limited his response to a tentative smile in Minami’s direction. Looking at his partner, Victor had a sinking suspicion that his love wasn’t quite finished on the subject. For now, he limited himself to a nod of thanks in Minami and Minako’s direction. But…

 

“That doesn’t solve the fact that Makkachin sticks out like an enormous fucking sore thumb,” Yuri spat. Victor only grinned at his brother’s vitriol.

 

“Ahhhh, Yura! You see, Makka can take care of herself… and you do have that nice unmarked ship… I’m sure you have room for a couple extra passengers…”

 

“Ah, fuck!”

 

***

 

In the end, they sent Makkachin into ghost mode in the nearest uninhabited system; Yuuri fervently promising that he’d be able to send a coded message with rendezvous coordinates before Victor (despite his feigned nonchalance) was willing to leave his beloved ship. Although Mari and Minako had campaigned for the rescue team to board their ship, in the end they’d all followed Yuri and Minami onto the sleek, unmarked little ship that had initially found them. Yuuri glanced at his sister, standing with her arms crossed as she perused the bridge’s holoscreen display yet again.  

 

“The blueprints aren’t going to change just because you glare at them, Mari,” he gently chided. She shifted her flat gaze to his face, then sighed.

 

“Yeah. I know. Just… I’d almost given up on figuring out how to crack the Systems without a full-on assault.  You two showing up out of the blue, right when Leroy is distracted… It almost feels too perfect. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.” Yuuri leaned his head on the older woman’s shoulder.

 

“I think we’ve all had enough shoes dropped for one lifetime, eh? Very rude, those shoes!”

 

Mari cracked a small grin, poking her brother’s cheek. “Gods, how did I forget what a dork you are?” Yuuri merely stuck out his tongue, continuing to relax against her.

 

 _“Prrroximity alerrrt. Apprrroaching Nipponese air traffic lanes,”_ the ship’s AI practically purred. From across the bridge, Yuuri caught sight of Victor perking his head up at the voice.

 

“Maintain distance. Stay out of any major traffic. Georgi, get us to the extraction point,” Yuri was every inch the Captain now as he snapped orders. “Minami! Muffle all communications, maintain low-level monitoring. I want to know if anybody notices us!”

 

“Aye, sir!” Georgi and Minami chorused, intent on their tasks. Victor sidled up beside his brother, a curious grin on his face.

 

“Yuuurrraaa… was that Puma-Tig…”

 

“POTYA. Yes. I repurposed _Potya_ for a shipboard AI!” Yuri frantically spoke over his brother’s question, glaring at the silver haired Captain. Victor backed away, smirking. He flopped on his husband’s other shoulder, fluttering his silver lashes up at the younger man.

 

“Yuuuuri! Yura kept the AI I programmed for him!”

 

“Oh my god. You’re ridiculous. You don’t suck at programming AIs is all. It’s not some fucking sentimental thing!” The blond Captain was practically raising his hackles at his brother’s antics.

 

“Captain! Approaching extraction coordinates. Entering geosynchronous orbit.” Georgi’s crisp announcement drew an end to the banter and seven sets of suddenly sober eyes gazed at the planet below, the Governor’s Complex magnified on a corner screen.

 

Minako stood from the corner where she’d been poring over a holoscreen filled with Yuuri’s programming data. “Alright then. We’ll take the skiff down, meet up with the Fisherman. I’ll get you that remote connection Yuuri. Be ready to take advantage of it.” The Specialist nodded, throat suddenly tight now that the moment for action had arrived.

 

“Be careful, please,” he pleaded. Mari grinned at him, looking up from where she was busy carefully adjusting a toolbelt.

 

“Don’t worry, little brother. We’ve been avoiding Leroy’s goons for this long, we’ll be fine.” With a last ruffle of his raven locks, she and Minako strode off the bridge. A few long minutes later, the men on the bridge watched as the tiny skiff slipped planetside. Yuuri tangled his fingers in Victor’s, his heart picking up its pace. There was no turning back now. Their rebellion had officially begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Forgot to add notes! 
> 
> I'll be at Otakon, Artist Alley table AA10 if anybody wants to come scream about Yuri!!! on Ice with me! 
> 
> Thank you Magrathea for being my lovely Beta reader!
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! 
> 
> Up next: Mari and Minako attempt a rescue mission. Yuuri is anxious. Minami reminds everyone that he's older than he looks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our crew sets out to retake Nippon. Nothing to it, right?

Two week ago, if you were to tell Mari Katsuki that she’d be sneaking back onto the planet of her birth, accompanied by her parents’ closest advisor while her baby brother hacked into Nippon’s Security and Communication Systems, well… you’d have hit rather close to her dream come true. To be fair, Mari Katsuki had spent the last century with some oddly specific dreams but… she wasn’t really used to them coming true.

 

She narrowed her eyes, scanning the horizon as Minako brought the little skiff down for a landing on the abandoned airfield. Nothing. No movement; no Security AI coming to investigate, no curious kids playing near the once-bustling field. No sign of life at all. She ruthlessly choked down the lump that filled her throat. It would take a miracle to bring Nippon back to its former glory but… her baby brother was alive. Miracles were apparently possible now.

 

“Okay boys, we’re down. Any sign of activity from your viewpoint?” Minako’s quiet voice broke through Mari’s reverie.

 

“Negative,” came Yuri’s terse response. “We’re showing no uptick in outgoing comm signals and no ground activity, human or AI.” A second voice hummed lowly. “Something to add, Victor?” The young Captain growled bitingly.

 

“I’m trying to monitor the locations of any AI in the vicinity of the airfield and the Governor’s Complex and… the number is low. Strangely low. And… the few signals I  _ am _ tracing are old. Like… from before I first came to Nippon.” Even over the comm, Victor’s voice was low and perplexed as he attempted to solve the riddle.

 

“Oi! Don’t look a gift horse, yada yada,” Yuri snapped. “Mari, Minako, your route appears clear. We’ll keep monitoring on our end. Keep further communications to a minimum until you get that remote connection up and running.”

 

“Loud and clear, Yurio,” Mari responded, grinning at the low grumble of complaint at the teasing nickname. As the connection closed, she glanced at her old friend. Minako was glancing down at the portable holoscreen, brow furrowed. “Minako? What is it?”

 

Shaking her head, the seemingly ageless woman slowly tried to voice her ephemeral concerns. “Victor’s right. There’s something strange about the lack of AI presence. Droids and computer systems can be reprogrammed to follow command codes from whoever’s in charge, why remove them completely? Why keep the older systems in place? It doesn’t make any sense.” Both women paused, scanning the airfield and the holoscreen monitoring the activity in their vicinity. Finally, Mari sighed, giving up on the mystery for the time being.

 

“It doesn’t matter for now. We have a job to do. Let’s get Yuuri those remote connections.”

 

***

 

Aboard the Potya, Victor Nikiforov was busy trying to solve the same mystery. He let the soft murmur of the other men’s voices fade into the background as he lost himself in the holoscreen and in the wash of memories that filled him at the sight of the data crowding his display.

 

_ He’d arrived on Nippon fresh off his Internship on Kanata II, determined to show the Katsuki administration that his Mentor had been right to recommend him for the half-century posting on their planet. He’d been considered something of a prodigy on his own world, crafting his first modest but functional AI unit decades before his formal Internship had begun. He’d blazed through his training and now he stood, just shy of his second century, ready to bring Nippon a state-of-the-art line of custom Medical and Security AI.  _

_ As he stepped out of the transport cruiser to meet th _ _ e welcome delegation, Victor felt a twinge of nerves. Succeeding as an Intern was one thing. Succeeding at this post would mean the credits he needed to finally finish Makkachin. Succeeding would mean proving to his family that he had what it took to Captain his own ship. Succeeding here meant freedom. _

 

_ He forced himself to focus as the delegation reached him. Governor Katsuki and his First Lady, familiar from a plethora of holo-interviews, smiled pleasantly in greeting. Flanking them, he recognized the slight smirk of Nippon’s ageless Communications Minister standing next to a woman around his own age. Based on her resemblance to the Katsukis, he assumed she must be their daughter and presumed heir, Mari. A slight commotion drew his attention as a shaggy haired young man wearing the badge of a Communications Intern tumbled over his feet, late to the gathering and earning a fond glance of exasperation from most of the contingent. _

 

_ Blushing, the Intern brushed his hand through his raven hair, bringing cinnamon brown eyes up to gaze shyly at the new arrival… _

 

“…tya? Vitya? You’re light years away, love!” Victor snapped himself out of the haze of memory, the hand on his shoulder drawing his gaze up to those same warm eyes.

 

Yuuri smiled quizzically at him before moving back to his terminal. “Minako’s in place. Do we need to worry about any Security Droids popping up before I start taking out Nippon’s main Communications? I need at least two minutes clear.”

 

Victor shook his head. “Nothing nearby. I’ll keep monitoring.” The Nipponese Specialist nodded, then ran his hand through his fringe, reminding Victor sharply of the first time he’d seen his husband. A look of determination crossed his face, those cinnamon eyes gleaming with sudden shades of red.

 

“Hacking in now,” Yuuri murmured into the open comm line, fingers already flying. 

 

***

 

On the planet below, Minako tensed at the sudden voice in her ear. “Yuuri’s hacking in,” she called softly to her partner. “Eyes peeled, Mari. If anyone notices us and gets off a message before he shuts this System down, Leroy will know we’re here.” Mari nodded curtly, a small dagger held in one hand, taser ready at her hip in case of trouble. Tension filled the air as both women waited, counting the seconds with bated breath. Minako’s eyes stayed glued to the indicator lights on the nondescript console. Despite the lack of visible guards, the back of her neck prickled. Even though they were only on the outskirts, the silence in the once bustling Complex was eerie.

 

A soft ‘whoop’ in her earpiece broke her concentration.

 

“We’re in!” Minami crowed, Yuuri’s voice a satisfied hum in the background.

 

“Shutting down all outgoing communications. Diverting all incoming communications to the Potya. They still have a secondary planetside Comm System, but nothing’s getting out to Leroy.”

 

“Nice work, Yuuri,” Minako cheered, feeling some of the tension ease. “We’re heading to the rendezvous point to meet with the Fisherman. He’ll get us to the access point for the Security System. Keep an ear out for any planetside chatter, we’ll need to know if and when they figure out something’s wrong.”

 

“Will do, good luck!”

 

***

 

“One down, one to go,” Yuuri murmured. Victor leaned over to squeeze his shoulder, flashing a fierce grin at his husband. Smiling in response, the Nipponese Specialist returned to his holoscreen, eyes scanning the scrolling lines of data for any potential communication leaks. “No major chatter yet, looks like they haven’t noticed anything.” Minako muttered an affirmative through her earpiece and Yuuri slumped in relief. He rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension that had built, eyes still busy watching his screen.

 

Turning back to his own holoscreen, Victor narrowed his eyes at the scant list of security droid ids. Older models, they’d been listed in the master holofiles from his decades on Nippon. Something still bothered him about Leroy decommissioning all of the more modern AI. All of  _ his _ AI. The Katsukis had clearly given him the master codes to reprogram Yuuri’s security and communication Systems, why not reprogram the droids? As it was, the older models had remarkably vulnerable coding, shutting them down from orbit would be no real challenge as long as Mari or Minako could get close enough for him to remotely transmit the codes.

 

A sudden gasp forced him to look in Minami’s direction. The boy’s eyes were glued to the main screen, where several figures had suddenly appeared in the magnified view of the Complex.

 

“Mari! Minako! You have incoming! Three men, heading straight for you!” Yuri snapped. 

 

***

 

“Shit. We’ve got trouble. Sounds like a patrol.” Minako’s voice was low as she picked up her pace, abandoning any pretense at subterfuge. At her side, Mari eased the taser from its strap, her normally stoic expression showing signs of strain.

 

“Keep moving,” Mari said tersely. “We’re close to the rendezvous point. The Fisherman’s bringing reinforcements, we just need to get to him.”

 

“Oi! What are you two doing in this area? This is a restricted zone!” The shout came from close behind them. Grimly, the two women came to a halt, an unspoken agreement passing between them. They would try to bluff their way out. As they turned, Mari hid the taser behind her back.

 

“We’re so sorry! We must have gotten turned around!” Minako simpered flirtatiously at the violet-eyed man leading the patrol. The man reddened, flustered at the older woman’s tone.

 

“Ye..yeah… you’ll just… have to head back the way you came! We’ll escort you out!”

 

Beside the leader, a tall, sandy haired man was starting at Mari with a furrowed brow. “Mic… that one. With the bleached hair? Doesn’t she look an awful lot like Mari Katsuki?” The leader turned his gaze to Mari, scrutinizing her features.

 

“Now that you mention it…”

 

Minako moved without thinking, her leg sweeping out to knock the closest man’s legs out from under him. “RUN!” she shouted hoarsely, hoping to goad Mari into escaping. The sandy-haired man lunged forward, his own taser raised. As the shock dragged her into unconsciousness, Minako spotted two burly men looming behind her friend. A surge of hopelessness tracked through her as her vision faded to black. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be settling back into a steady pace with this... We'll be moving into a pretty shifting POV within the next few chapters. Lots of story still to tell, but we're in the thick of things now! 
> 
> I can't believe we're over 300 kudos!! Holy cow, thank you so much! 
> 
> <3<3<3 to Magrathea for the edits and Beta read! You rock my world!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation looks grim. So of course Yuuri firmly inserts his foot into his own mouth.

Everything was happening too fast. Mari watched in fury as Minako collapsed, then lunged towards the tall young man with her own weapon. His light blue eyes widened in shock before he slumped to the ground, drawing a choked cry of rage from the apparent leader. The third patrolman, who had hung back until now, suddenly leapt forward, seeming to shout over Mari’s shoulder.

 

“You! Stay back! This doesn’t have to escalate further! You’re all in enough trouble as it is, don’t make this worse for yourselves!” Mari glanced at the man in confusion, trying to catch her breath.

 

“You’re right. This doesn’t have to escalate further. Just drop your weapons now and we won’t be forced to hurt you boys,” a low voice rumbled from behind Mari’s right shoulder. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a grizzled older man holding a long pole with a deadly looking hook on its end.

 

“The Fisherman, I presume?” She hummed in an overtone, ignoring the panicked voices in her earpiece.

 

“Hai, child. Welcome home. Hisashi, shall we deal with these miscreants?”

 

A familiar man Mari’s own age stepped up near her other shoulder.

 

“Morooka-san,” she breathed, greeting her father’s former Minister of Media. The tall man grinned sardonically in her direction before returning his gaze forward.

 

“Drop your weapons and your comm pieces,” Morooka ordered, his voice crisp with command. Leroy’s men passed a loaded glance before the violet eyed leader reached suddenly for his earpiece. A loud *thwack* sounded out and the man dropped his hand, glaring warily at the staff in The Fisherman’s hands.

 

“Ah, ah, ah now,” the older Nipponese man scolded. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. You boys listen to Hisashi now, you hear me?”

 

Scowling, the men divested themselves of their tasers and earpieces. After a nod from The Fisherman, Morooka stepped forward to quickly tie their hands behind their backs, tying up the unconscious man as well for good measure. Mari, in the meantime, crouched at Minako’s side, checking her pulse. Only then did she turn her attention to her neglected ear piece, where a flurry of voices were garbling together in a panicked rush.

 

“Hey! Calm down! I can’t make sense of a word you guys are saying,” she snapped.

 

Victor’s voice finally came through, moderately calm. “Is Minako okay?”

 

Mari winced. “She’s breathing and her pulse is steady, but no clue how long she’ll be out. Yuuri, can you talk me or Morooka through setting up the remote connection?”

 

 

***

 

 

Onboard the Potya, Yuuri was absolutely _not_ panicking. Victor stood behind him, a warm hand on his back, concern in his eyes. Clearly nobody had bothered telling the other man that Yuuri was fine. Definitely fine.

 

“Sweetheart? You look like you’re going to pass out. Maybe you should sit?”

 

Yuuri sat.

 

“…Yuuri? Did you hear me? Can you talk me through the remote connection?”

 

Shit. Mari had asked him a question. “Ah… I’m not sure Mari. The System’s deliberately sensitive. Hit the wrong wire and the whole Complex will go into lockdown mode.”

 

“Augh, _shimatta_. That’s the opposite of what we want. How long do we have before another patrol comes along? Did these jackasses manage to get off any messages planet side before we incapacitated them?”

 

“Ah, no,” Yuuri replied. “Nothing. I don’t know how regular patrols are, but we need to shut down that System as soon as possible.” Turning from his console, he glanced in Yuri’s direction. “There’s a second high-speed skiff on the Potya, right?”

 

Glaring suspiciously, Yuri gave a curt nod.

 

“Ok. Hold tight Mari. I’m on my way.”

 

Multiple voices rang out in protest at this announcement. Victor grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip, blue eyes glittering fiercely.

 

“Yuuri, we _talked_ about this. The whole point of the remote connection was to keep you from being noticed!”

 

“Vitya, we don’t have _time_ to wait for Minako to wake up! Even if she regains consciousness right now, her hands might not be steady enough! So, what, we throw away the entire rescue mission because I _might_ get seen? No!” His tone turned wheedling. “Sweetheart! I know the Complex. I can be careful!”

 

Victor looked unconvinced, his eyes anguished.

 

“I can do it.”

 

The quiet voice startled Yuuri and Victor out of their debate, drawing all eyes on the bridge to the small figure that had risen unnoticed.

 

“Minami…” Yuri started.

 

“Captain, you _know_ I can do this!” Minami’s voice was firm, his brown eyes glinting with determination. The blond Captain nodded, swallowing his own protests. After all, Minami was on his Crew for a _reason_ dammit.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No way, I’m not letting you put yourself at risk for my sake. Minako understood the dangers, but you’re just a kid. It’s too dangerous and I’m not worth it.”

 

Preoccupied by his determination, Yuuri didn’t notice both Yuri and Georgi wince at the unconscious condescension in his tone. Minami positively bristled, pulling himself up to his full height.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki! I’ve looked up to you since I first started my training! I _learned_ on _your_ Systems. So, for you to claim you’re not worth it… it belittles everything I’ve done! So, I will GET you that remote connection and then you’d better be ready to take advantage of it! Captain Plisetsky! With your permission I’ll take the second skiff to Nippon!”

 

Yuri raised a golden eyebrow. “Yeah, sure, permission granted Crewman.”

 

With a final huff, Minami stormed off the bridge, leaving the remaining men in something of a daze.

 

“Wha… I… but…” Yuuri stuttered, too startled by Minami’s outburst to think straight. He plopped back into the seat at his terminal, recognizing defeat.

 

“You know,” Yuri began, “He’s older than me. Objectively older I mean. _Subjectively_ we’re both still younger than the old man here.” He quirked a thumb in Victor’s direction, causing the tall Petruskan to roll his eyes. “But you? We’re _both_ older than you now. So maybe watch who you call _kid,_ Katsudon.”

 

Yuuri flushed, unable to meet anyone’s eyes as he slumped in his seat. Victor glanced at him in concern, but quickly pulled his eyes back to his own screen, lips twisted in a frown. The bridge fell into uncomfortable silence as the remaining men waited.

 

 

***

 

On Nippon’s surface, Mari debated how much of the current situation she could safely reveal to her co-conspirators while they waited desperately for Minako to wake up. The whole plan was wrecked unless they could shut down the Security System and without Minako… well. The small cluster of Nipponese, wide eyed and desperate, huddled in an out of the way corner of the Complex, warily watching for Leroy’s men.

 

“There’s not so many of them, now,” Morooka murmured, drawing Mari’s attention. “They like to act like there’s still thousands of soldiers here, but the truth is that most of them were pulled to the siege on Petruska. Patrols are pretty thin but, of course, it doesn’t take much to keep a planet subdued when they’re holding most of our leaders hostage. Now that you’re here, the people have a rallying point again. The people chose to be led by a Katsuki, Mari. They’ll never be content with this murdering upstart.” His eyes shone, his words were fervent and compelling, and Mari hated it. She could handle action and decisions, could handle responsibility, but she hated the spotlight. Strangely enough, for all his shyness, the spotlight was where _Yuuri_ sparkled. She nearly opened her mouth to confess the truth to Morooka, but a sudden commotion drew their attention.

 

“Found this little one sneaking around the edges of the Complex,” The Fisherman drawled, pushing a familiar blond figure ahead of him. Mari sighed.

 

“Kenji, what on Nippon…” she started, exasperated, when the look in his wide eyes silenced her.

 

“We don’t have time to wait for Minako-sensei to wake up, and Yu…” he paused, looking around nervously before continuing. “Our, um, _other_ asset is still needed in orbit for security reasons. I’ve practiced on these Systems before, I can set the remote connection.” Minami looked determined and just a tiny bit angry. Mari pursed her lips, wondering what had set the younger man on edge. Coming to a decision, she nodded.

 

“Okay. We’ll get you to the access point. We’re counting on you Minami.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is crazy busy with grad school, so this chapter may get some edits later. It's self-edited right now, but hopefully I caught most typos. 
> 
> I'm trying to keep to an alternating schedule between this and Podiums and Pedestals, my other ongoing fic. I'm nearly done with the next chapter, so expect the next update in two weeks! 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I try to respond to every comment, they mean the world to me!
> 
> Up next: Victor and Yuuri are a ball of emotions. The end of the Nippon mission. Minami is best chicken nugget.
> 
> *A note on aging in this 'Verse. The average Andarean lives about 1000 years. Think of each decade as about a year in terms of their lifespan. Yuuri and Victor are just about the same age as the S1 canon-verse in terms of Andarean lifespan. All other characters are about ten years (decades) older. So, for example, Minami is in his 27th decade at this point, which is analogous to being around Victor's S1 canon age.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nippon mission continues. Can Minami and Yuuri work together to get the Security Systems offline?

The remaining quartet on the Potya sat in awkward silence, waiting for Minami and Mari to make their way to the Security Systems’ access point. From across the bridge, Victor finally caught his brother’s eyes. Both men had taken turns furtively glancing at Yuuri’s hunched form, pretending not to notice each other’s worried gaze. The minute Minami had stormed off the bridge, the Specialist had withdrawn, focusing his attention entirely on the holoscreen at his terminal.

 

“Ah… Yuuri… it’ll be a few minutes before they reach the target,” Victor’s voice was soft and low, coaxing. “Perhaps we could step off the bridge for a bit, maybe get something to drink?”

 

Yuuri didn’t look up. “Not now Vitya, I want to double check this coding again.”

 

“Fuck that. You’ve got the code memorized by now, I know you. Get off my fucking bridge for 10 minutes Katsudon. You too, old man. That’s an order.” Emerald eyes flashed, holding Victor’s gaze. The silver-blond nodded in thanks, recognizing Yuri’s words for the gift they were. He stood, catching his husband’s elbow.

 

“Come now, solnyshko. Let’s get out of Yura’s hair and stretch our legs for a bit, hmmm?” Yuuri glanced up long enough for Victor to catch sight of red-rimmed eyes and a swollen lower lip caught between nervous teeth. Swallowing his protests, the younger man allowed himself to be led off the bridge, into the relative quiet of the corridor. As the bridge doors hissed shut, Yuuri slumped against the wall, pulling his hands through his tangled black hair.

 

Victor was at his side in an instant, surrounding the smaller body with strong arms. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Mari’s got this under control. Minami trained under Minako too, he knows what he’s doing. Talk to me, please? Why are you so upset, love? You were so confident about this mission earlier…”

 

Yuuri raised his gaze and lowered his hands, unable to resist the pleading tone in his husband’s voice. Resting his cheek against the broad chest, he relaxed further, settling his hands around the trim waist.

 

“I didn’t mean to offend him,” he sighed, drawing a murmur of understanding from the taller man. “I just, I didn’t want anybody else to put themselves at risk. Not when I know I could have done it. And now he hates me.”

 

Victor huffed, half amused, half exasperated. He’d nearly forgotten.  _ How _ had he nearly forgotten? His brilliant, incredible, beautiful husband could go from full-on confident Specialist to shy and anxious in 0.6 milliseconds. It was frustrating and adorable and so unbelievably  _ Yuuri _ that his heart ached. God, he’d missed this gorgeous, talented, wreck of a man. He tightened his grip around his husband’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

 

“Darling, maybe I just met him, but I can tell that Minami is a fellow worshipper at the altar of Yuuri Katsuki,” he teased, reveling in the blush that stained Yuuri’s cheeks. “He wanted to impress you and…”

 

“And I called him a child,” Yuuri finished flatly. “I’m terrible. Gods, I’m not cut out to be anybody’s role model. I’m just a dime-a-dozen Communications Specialist. I’m not even relevant anymore! Surely, he could have found someone else to hero-worship after a century?” His enormous cinnamon eyes flashed beseechingly, drawing a croon from Victor’s lips.

 

“Oh, darling. You never do see yourself very clearly, do you?” Victor smiled softly at the uncertain creature hiding in his arms. Tipping the delicate chin, the Captain continued his siege. “You’re irreplaceable. Not just to me, my beloved, but to so many others. They always knew there was a chance  _ I _ was alive. You? Darling,  _ you _ are their miracle.” He paused, taking a moment to smooth the raven locks behind a delicate ear.

 

“Yuuri, you are  _ my _ miracle.” His voice was strained, choked with emotion. “Can’t you see that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , there are people in this universe that can’t bear the chance of you putting yourself at risk again?” Tears sparkled in his cerulean eyes, unfairly beautiful.

 

“OI!” The shout came as the bridge doors rushed open, harsh in the quiet of the corridor. “Stop being gross! They’re in position for the remote placement. Pull yourselves together, will you?” Yuri glared at them both in equal measure before turning back to his place on the bridge. Yuuri gently pushed against Victor’s chest, separating them with clear reluctance.

 

“ _ Dorogoy…” _

 

“I’m  _ fine, _ Vitya. Let’s go rescue Nippon, neh?” His mouth flattened into a determined line as he turned back towards the bridge. “If Mari and Minako and Minami can put their lives on the line, the least I can do is make sure their risk pays off.”

 

 

***

 

“We’re clear. Let’s do this, Minami,” Mari drawled soberly. Her eyes darted around the corner of the alcove in which the Security System access point was located. Across the corridor, the Fisherman frowned into an older model holoscreen while Morooka’s forehead wrinkled in concentration as he listened to the earpiece he’d purloined from one of the captured guards. Beside her, Minami’s small form quivered with the intensity of his concentration as he carefully pried the cover off of the access point. He suddenly stilled, his eyes betraying his nerves.

 

“Minami? Hey? You okay? Minami?  _ Kenjirou!? _ ” The younger man turned to her, face blank with fear.

 

“What if I screw it up? If I hit the wrong wire, Katsuki-san could be locked out. Worse, it could set off an alarm!” He whispered hoarsely, his breath hitching as he panicked.

 

“Breathe, Kenji-kun,” Yuuri’s voice suddenly came through their earpieces, low and calm. “You’ve studied my systems, you know how to do this. Take your time. Nobody’s coming, you’ve got this.”

 

Minami’s eyes practically glowed at the encouragement and he took a deep breath before diving back into the access point, fingers flying as he linked the remote connection into the System. After a few tense moments, Yuuri’s voice was back in their ears.

 

“Nice work, Kenji-kun, I’ve got it from here. Give me two minutes and you guys should be clear to move.”

 

Mari bit her lip as she caught Minami’s eye. Two minutes had never sounded so long…

 

 

***

 

 

Minako blinked again, trying to rid herself of the lingering dizziness. Damned Leroy goon. She resisted the urge to kick the still-unconscious guardsman. She’d woken to find that Mari and, somehow  _ Minami,  _ were setting the remote connection for the Security System. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her former student but… dammit,  _ she _ should be out there, not sitting here playing babysitter for a trio of lackeys. She glared sourly at the sandy-haired guardsman again.

 

From the edge of her vision, she caught a glimpse of the violet-eyed guardsman glaring at her. She matched his gaze, coolly daring him to comment on the situation. With a grimace, he turned away, refusing to meet her eyes.

 

“What are we going to with them?” Minako startled slightly as a voice came from behind her. Turning, she smoothed her expression, hoping that Morooka wouldn’t notice her nerves. Foolish. They’d once worked side by side in the Katsuki administration. Hisashi knew her better than most.

 

“I suppose it’ll be up to the Katsukis, once we get everything settled. They’re the rightful leaders of this planet, they should decide. As… as long as they’re okay.”

 

Morroka grunted. “Who knows what these bastards have done with them, hiding them away for decades… If Toshiya and Hiroko have been harmed…” He paused, eyes glittering angrily. “Well. It might be Mari’s time to lead.” Minako swallowed at his words. Hiroko had been her best friend since childhood. If something had happened to her…

 

“We’re not  _ animals _ .” The grim violet-eyed guardsman was staring at them, jaw set. “Everyone locked up in that Complex is there for their own safety and is being well cared for until they learn to accept the rightful rule of King Leroy.”

 

“ _ Rightful?  _ You staged a coup after  _ murdering _ the Katsuki’s son! If you don’t want to be seen as animals, maybe start by not killing people at their own  _ wedding! _ ”

 

Minako winced at the rage in Morooka’s words. So. Mari hadn’t told him about Yuuri yet. The guardsman pulled back, fierce emotion glittering in his strange eyes. Regret? Fear? Worry? The sandy-haired man who had attacked her stirred, causing the leader to drop his gaze, clearly concerned for his compatriot. Brow furrowed, he turned back to where Minako and Morooka still stood.

 

“That… we didn’t know that was part of the plan. King Le…  _ JJ _ didn’t tell us what he was planning. We were just supposed to sneak in, pretend to be waiters. Capture the Katsuki family. Capture Nikiforov. We didn’t know about the poison.  _ She  _ didn’t know. I swear. She wasn’t even supposed to  _ be _ there!” The other two guardsmen looked startled at their leader’s talkativeness.

 

“Mickey… what are you doing?” The sandy-haired guardsman’s eyes were wide as he glanced frantically between his leader and the Nipponese pair.

 

“It’s over Emil, they’ve won. Being cooperative is our best bet.”

 

Minako glanced at Morooka in surprise. “Not that I’m upset about winning, but you’re giving up so quickly?”

 

The violet-eyed man shrugged in defeat. “There’s less than 100 of us left on Nippon. Leroy was counting on the security System to keep your people from getting into the Complex while he pulled most of our men off-world to take Petruska.” Seeing the confusion on Minako’s face, the guard smiled grimly. “There’s a Security camera over in that corner. I’ve been watching it since we got here, hoping somebody on base was paying attention. The light just went out. Someone’s taken the System offline. The Complex is yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: What will our crew find when they enter the Complex? And what will happen to Leroy's men?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some long overdue reunions.

***

 

The liberation of the Governor’s Complex was almost anticlimactic. After a nearly century-long occupation, most of Leroy’s troops had grown complacent. Mickey’s patrol seemed the sole vigilant exception and with the trio of guardsmen incapacitated, the Nipponese forces were able to overcome the remaining invaders with minimal injuries. Making her way through the scattered groups, Minako found Mari leaning against a decorative pillar near the main entryway, her chocolate eyes dark with emotion.

 

“We’ve found your parents, as well as Yuuko and the others. They’re okay Mari, that guardsman was telling the truth.” Minako held steady as the normally stoic woman nearly collapsed into her arms, face covered as she was overcome with long suppressed emotion. Through her comm piece, the older woman could hear a buzz of excitement from the men on the Potya as they processed the liberation of Nippon. Cocking her head, Minako listened a little more closely to the words flowing into her ear, then gently shook her younger friend.

 

“C’mon Mari, we need to find Minami and send him back up to the Potya. Then we’ll go see your parents.” Mari straightened, eyes wet, then grimaced.

 

“Oh stars. We left them all up there with no way to get to the surface, didn’t we?”

 

“Mmmm. I think the whole Katsuki clan deserves a reunion, don’t you?” The two women grinned, almost giddy in their relief. Craning her neck, Minako spotted the familiar blond and red tufts of hair near the stairs of the Palace. Waving him over, she murmured instructions in his ear, sending him racing for the skiff in excitement. With one task complete, she turned her mind to the next challenge. She’d spent decades trying to keep Mari hidden while struggling to find a way to help free Hiroko and Takeshi and the rest of Nippon. Now that her long task was finally complete, she felt somewhat adrift. 

 

At the thought of Hiroko, Minako’s stomach gave a tiny lurch. Was her dearest friend truly alright, like the guardsman had promised? Or had grief and imprisonment dimmed that seemingly dauntless spirit? Shaking her head, she offered a tiny smile at Mari’s quizzical glance.

 

“Sorry. Lots on my mind,” she said. Then, gesturing at the broad stairs leading to the Palace doors, she ushered the younger woman forward. “The Palace awaits, Lady Katsuki.”

 

“My mother is still Lady Katsuki,” Mari stated, her expression determined as she strode through the heavy doors for the first time in nearly a century. Minako followed in her wake, trying not to stare too long at the signs of damage left on the elegant building from decades of intermittent battle and neglect. They were stopped several times, small groups of Nipponese freedom fighters recognizing them and eager to exchange words of joyful greeting. Finally, Mari paused as they made their way into the broad entry hall, a question creasing her brow as she glanced around, unsure of where to go.

 

The Fisherman limped up to them, a bandaged leg informing the women that the older man had been in the thick of the thankfully short fight. “I expect you’ll be wanting to see the Governor and his Lady, eh? They’ve moved to the Council Chambers. I’d imagine they’re expecting you to join them there at your leisure, dear ladies.” With a respectful nod of his chin, he indicated the direction of the long unused Councilors’ Wing. Murmuring their thanks, Mari and Minako strode swiftly on their way.

 

A murmur of chatter greeted them as they stepped into the Chambers, a cluster of once familiar faces gathered in a tight knot surrounding a pair of stooped figures. The room fell quiet as the women were recognized. A path opened amongst the crowd of Nipponese, and Mari dropped her normally stoic façade, eagerly running to meet the arms that had opened at her appearance.

 

Minako drooped in relief, watching Toshiya and Hiroko embrace their daughter. They looked thin and tired, but their eyes were bright with joy as they murmured over the bleached head tucked against their shoulders. Glancing up, Hiroko’s weary smile sparkled in Minako’s direction and she raised a hand in a welcoming summons. As she approached, the Katsukis straightened out of their huddled embrace and turned to meet her. Mari grinned fiercely as Minako offered a bow to first Toshiya and then Hiroko. As she straightened, Hiroko rushed forward to take her old friend’s hand.

 

“Minako! Keeping my daughter safe and coming to our rescue! You’re too good to an old woman!” She smiled over her shoulder at her husband, who joined the friends, offering his own hand.

 

“Councilor Okukawa! We shall have to drink to Nippon’s liberation! I knew once the last of the Security droids collapsed that you must be here! You’re surely the only one who could have cracked Yuuri’s System…” At the mention of his son, Toshiya’s voice faltered, grief warring with his cheerful tone. Beside him, Hiroko hunched slightly, her grip on Minako’s hand tightening as the old wound was reopened.

 

A strangled cry broke the tension, drawing their attention back to the entryway, where a commotion had broken out. Turning, Minako recognized Yuuko’s still youthful figure, clutched tightly in the arms of a cloaked figure. Beside the pair, a taller figure was removing his own cloak, revealing Victor’s instantly recognizable silver locks. Catching Minako’s eye, he leaned down to gently disentangle the other figure from Yuuko’s embrace, murmuring something in both of their ears. Yuuko hastily straightened, wiping joyful tears from her eyes.

 

Minako’s heart lurched as she felt Hiroko convulsively squeeze her hand with a gasp as her long absent son-in-law approached. She smiled wryly at Mari as she gently released the clutching grasp. “Thank you Governor Katsuki, but I must confess that I had help with the System.” With another half bow, she turned to slightly face Nippon’s leaders, as she indicated the approaching figures. Victor paused, the hooded figure half-hidden behind his broader body as he glanced between the Katsukis, eyes bright with suppressed emotions.

 

“Oh, Vicchan,” Hiroko breathed, soft hands reaching for the man she loved as a son. “We feared you were lost to us, dear boy.” Victor took both small hands in one of his large ones.

 

“Mama Katsuki, I’m so sorry to have stayed away for so long, but I promise I had the best of reasons.” Pausing, he gently pulled the smaller man forward, the hood falling from the trembling raven figure as he moved. Gasps echoed through the chamber as the young man raised his proud chin, tears swimming in his cinnamon eyes before he fell into his mother’s desperate embrace. With a choked cry, Toshiya lurched forward, wrapping his wife and son in his arms as they collapsed to the floor. Mari grinned, tears flowing freely as she watched the joyous reunion.

 

Eyes locked on the sobbing figures of the Katsuki clan, Yuuko stepped forward, reaching up to grip Victor’s arm, her throat working convulsively. “ _How?_ ” She managed to ask, the question sounding strangled as the woman held Victor’s gaze.

 

The tall Petruskan covered the shaking hand gripping his bicep, offering a serene smile at odds with the tears filling his clear blue eyes. “He’s my entire universe, Yuuko,” he offered, his voice soft and raw. And though it wasn’t an answer, not really, the woman nodded in understanding.

 

 

***

 

Victor really was trying not to feel anxious (or jealous) as his husband was practically passed around the room. He was certain it was his imagination, but it felt as if half of Nippon had crowded into the Council Chambers, every person eager to spend just a few moments in Yuuri’s presence. Right now, the Specialist was in a chattering knot of officials that Victor vaguely recalled from his time spent on Nippon so many decades ago. As if he felt the burning crystal blue gaze on the back of his head, Yuuri ruffled his raven locks, turning to look over his shoulder. Catching Victor’s gaze, he offered an apologetic smile, then turned back to the eager cluster. He made a slight bow, likely making his excuses, then turned and made his way towards the anxious Petruskan. Wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, he turned his cinnamon eyes upwards in question.

 

“You alright love? I’m sorry to keep leaving you alone… everyone just keeps… _talking_ at me.” Yuuri looked frankly bewildered at this state of affairs, causing Victor to chuckle as he pressed a kiss against the upraised forehead.

 

“Yuuri, Vicchan, darlings…” Hiroko had somehow snuck up on the pair, causing them to break out of their embrace almost guiltily. The older woman smiled indulgently, remembering more than a few similar interruptions from the couple's early days on Nippon. Shaking her head to clear the memories, she continued. “We were going to move to more private quarters, just the family, our close friends…” Yuuri sighed in relief, linking his hand with Victor’s. Hiroko chuckled, gesturing towards the exit.

 

They made their way out of the Chambers, bowing in brief apologies to those still trying to seek audience with the long missing Katsuki scion. Mari met them in the corridor, gesturing towards the family’s private wing before linking her arm with her mother’s. Victor and Yuuri trailed the women, reveling in the quiet of the hall after the cacophony of the crowded Chambers. Turning a corner, they glimpsed Yuuko as she leaned out of an entrance to wave them towards a small sitting room.

 

The room was in disrepair, causing Hiroko to cluck her tongue anxiously. “Oh, goodness. They kept us confined to the Council Wing, but I never thought they’d let the rest of the Palace fall into such a state!” Toshiya strode to her side, murmuring soothing words into his wife’s ear.

 

Glancing up at the younger men, he smiled toothily. “Come! Come! We’ve found a stash of sake. Those fiends didn’t drink up ALL my stock!” He beckoned them over towards a cluster of small couches, where Minako now sat with Yuuko and Takeshi, clearly already enjoying the fruits of Toshiya’s stash. Hiroko and Mari followed, and they soon found themselves settled on the worn-down furniture. Yuuri curled up between his mother and husband, resting his head on Hiroko’s comfortable shoulder.

 

Toshiya passed the tiny glasses of liquor around, then settled on a stool near the rest of his family. Leaning forward to place a hand gently on his son’s knee, he turned his stern gaze in Victor’s direction.

 

“Now, Vicchan, son. I think it’s time you told us what you’ve been up to since you last visited Nippon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smiled like crazy writing this chapter. I was so excited to finally reunite the Katsukis! They're just such a lovely, supportive, and loving family. 
> 
> Up Next: Conversations on Nippon. Plans are made and Victor's past yields some questions about JJ's motivations. 
> 
> ***
> 
> I was talking with my dear friend and Beta-reader Magrathea today and she had recently been reminded of some of the absolutely horrifying human-rights violations against LGBT persons in Chechnya, which is a federal subject of Russia. While both the anime and my own fics are based in a world free from homophobia, the reality of the world that we live in is much harsher. Mags and I were upset and frustrated over our lack of ability to DO anything concrete to help. As much as I wish I could, I cannot solve the horrors happening in Chechnya (and many other countries) on my own. I can donate, I can vote, I can share information, but there is always a sense of helplessness, or of 'feeling never enough'. Mags has those same feelings, as I'm sure many of you do. I can't fix the world on my own.
> 
> But I can write. 
> 
> Because maybe that's my contribution to the good fight. Telling stories about a world where two beautiful men can be in love and NOBODY MINDS. Telling stories about a pair of super-powered women who fall in love (my webcomic, Spinnerette). Because that's the type of world I want to live in. That's the world I want for myself and my loved ones and for all of you, too. 
> 
> So, today I wrote. Did I save the world? No. Not yet. But I can keep writing and voting and screaming into the void. 
> 
> I love you all. 
> 
> Thanks for letting me scream. 
> 
> Thank you for loving Yuri on Ice with me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes on Nippon have a little chat with a familiar pair of Kanatian guards. Can they trust what they learn?

Although Yuuri, Mari and Minako, at least, had already heard the story of the Makkachin’s desperate flight from Nippon to Superior V and on to their long sleep on Eros’ fourth moon, Victor still struggled to tell the tale to the remainder of his audience. His vision narrowed as he once again rehashed the pain of that frantic journey, his fear that Yuuri would never awaken, Christophe’s loss… he glossed over the loneliness of the painfully empty ship once Phichit left and the terror he’d felt when settling into his own stasis chamber. Gentle pressure on his hand proved that Yuuri noticed the carefulness of his words. He smiled in gratitude as his husband took over the narration, feeling a twinge of regret as Yuuri detailed his cold awakening on the seemingly abandoned ship. He really should have had the Medical AI sync his revival with Yuuri’s. What had he been thinking? Stupid, stupid, leaving his love alone like that!

 

_ “Thank you.”  _

 

The words startled him out of his self-flagellation. Glancing up, he caught Hiroko’s warm eyes as she leaned forward to take his hands. She smiled at his look of confusion, moving one small hand up to cup his cheek. “I can’t imagine our Yuuri being in better hands, dear. What a gift you have given us, Vicchan!” She patted his cheek, smiling softly as she stepped away, turning her attention to Mari and Minako’s report on the current state of the Andarean Federation.

 

Yuuri shifted to take her place, wrapping his hands around Victor’s slender waist. “Hey, you okay?” His eyes, so like Hiroko’s, were concerned.

 

“Just… I don’t like to think about you, lying in that chamber… Those were the worst years of my life. Not knowing when, or even  _ if _ , you would wake up.” Victor shook his head, trying to clear the memories. Yuuri tightened his grip, trying to offer what comfort he could. Victor continued, his voice soft. “I  _ missed  _ you so much, my Yuuri.”

 

“I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere, Vitya.” They stood, lost in each other, until Mari cleared her throat rather loudly.

 

The other occupants of the room smiled rather indulgently as the couple pulled slightly apart. Mari rolled her eyes, then repeated the question she had been attempting to pose. “I  _ asked _ if you two wanted to be present when we talk to Leroy’s men. We need to figure out what we’re going to  _ do _ with them.”

 

Victor looked lingeringly at his husband before responding. “I know nobody from Nippon would pass information on us, but these men…”

 

Toshiya shook his head furiously. “Do you honestly think we’d let them loose to run tales to Leroy? They’ll serve their trials and time, here on Nippon. I won’t allow them to put my family in any further danger.” He reached up to pat his tall son-in-law’s shoulder, clearly signaling that Victor was included in his family. The Petruskan smiled his appreciation, covering the older man’s hand.

 

“Perhaps Victor has a point though,” Minako mused from her spot on the couch, sake glass half-forgotten in one negligent hand. “We don’t need to talk to  _ all _ of the Kanatian soldiers right now. We need information, and most of them don’t seem to know their ass from their elbows. We need to talk to the  _ right _ soldiers. Ones that actually know something. That patrol that nearly caught us, Mari…”

 

Mari nodded, seeing where her friend was leading. “Hmmm. The one with the weird eyes, he seemed willing to talk.”

 

Minako nodded, then threw back the last of her drink before standing. “He’s protecting someone. That gives us an in. And the tall one, the one that got the jump on me. He seems to have a brain in his head. They’ll be a good start.”

 

***

 

Violet eyes blinked up at them as Takeshi removed the blindfold from the Kanatian guardsman. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably towards the back of the group, hidden once more beneath the hooded cloak at Victor and his father’s insistence. He was suddenly grateful for the coverage; there was something about those strange eyes that stirred something unpleasant in the back of his mind… a vague hint right on the edge of his memory … He couldn’t seem to get a grasp on the wisp of recollection… He shook his head, trying to focus on the thread of the interrogation.

 

“… been on Nippon since the beginning, correct? Ever since the reprehensible attack during my son’s wedding? Crispino, isn’t it?” Governor Katsuki’s voice was stern as he spoke, glaring down at the seated guard.

 

The captive hunched in his seat, his jewel-like eyes fixed on the silver-haired man hovering over Governor Katsuki’s shoulder, looking like he’d seen a ghost. Standing tall beside Yuuri’s cloaked figure, Victor glared back.

 

“He was part of the attack on Yuuri?” Victor half-whispered, silky voice dangerously soft and low.

 

“We didn’t know! King…  _ JJ _ never said anything about  _ killing _ anyone! It wasn’t her…  _ our _ fault!”

 

“Yet you still took my son from me. My daughter and my councilor were forced into exile. My son-in-law as well. And my wife? My friends? Myself? Held captive in our own home, forced to watch our planet’s society collapse around us. Please, Michele Crispino, tell me why we should not hold you accountable for the crimes you have helped to commit against so many people.” Toshiya’s voice was gently reproachful, almost sorrowful as he faced his one-time jailer.

 

Michele glanced away from the Nipponese Governor, dragging his eyes across the other people standing in the room, lingering on Victor before passing onto the hooded figure at his side. Finally, his violet eyes stopped at his compatriot, who had so far been silent, seated at his side. Grimacing, he closed his eyes before speaking. “JJ… he… we were friends. He’s… persuasive. When his folks were killed, and he took over on Kanata II… He… he always had this grand dream. A Kingdom instead of a Federation. He was young, charismatic… he could bring everyone together, make the Andareans truly  _ great _ . He never said anything about  _ hurting _ anyone. We’d go to Nikiforov and Katsuki’s wedding on Nippon, start our revolution. He claimed he knew Nikiforov…” At that, he locked gazes once again with Victor. “Said you’d understand what he was trying to build. You worked with his mother. Knew Isabella.”

 

Victor looked startled at being singled out. “I… yes. I trained with Nathalie. She was brilliant. The best Mentor I could have had. And… Isabella Yang started her Internship on Kanata II right before I came to Nippon. But… I never really knew JJ. He… he was just my Mentor’s  _ kid _ . Always hanging around, but not really involved in our work.” His voice grew brittle as he continued. “And he  _ poisoned _ my  _ husband _ .  Took my in-laws hostage. What in the bloody stars did he think I would understand?”

 

Yuuri reached out a hand to Victor, seeking to sooth his husband. The sandy-haired guardsman caught the gesture, narrowing his eyes at the cloaked figure. Leaning in his bindings as much as he could, he whispered swiftly in Michele’s ear. The violet-eyed guardsman glared speculatively at Yuuri’s hand on Victor’s back.

 

“Hunh,” Michele sniffed, still eyeing where the two men were connected. He licked his lips hesitantly, glancing around at his captors. “We were told to watch for a commotion. To capture the Governor and his wife and as many of the Councilors as we could surround. JJ never said anything about poisoning Katsuki. I swear.” His voice was earnest, even as his eyes continued to scrutinize Victor and the cloaked figure standing at the Petruskan’s side. “He  _ used _ her…” the guardsman mutters under his breath.

 

Minako’s eyes narrowed at the aside. “You keep mentioning a ‘her’. Who is ‘she’?”

 

Michele glared at the Councilor, all trace of regret gone from his voice. “Don’t act like you don’t know! You’ve kept her from me! You and your Resistance! My Sara! My  _ sister _ !” Mari and Minako glanced at each other, bewildered. Michele turned back to Victor, his voice suddenly beguiling. “You want your revenge, right? I can give you information. But only if she’s granted immunity. She was tricked, she didn’t know what she was doing! She’s Isabella’s  _ friend _ , she didn’t know what JJ was doing! She’d never have hurt anyone! Not if she’d known!”

 

Michele retreated into sullen silence, clearly regretting his outburst. Glancing nervously at his friend, the sandy-haired guardsman-  _ Emil _ , Yuuri’s memory suddenly provided- leaned forward. “Look, we only went along because after Katsuki collapsed, we were in too deep. I swear, most of us would never have helped Leroy if we’d known he intended to murder someone. But once Katsuki…”

 

_ “Yuuri,”  _ Mari grated. “If you’re going to discuss how you helped poison my brother, you can at least use his damned  _ name!” _

 

Emil glanced nervously in Mari’s direction before continuing. “Once…  _ Yuuri _ hit the ground… it was too late. We were in too deep. But Sara… she wasn’t even supposed to be there. She tagged along to be with Mickey, but she didn’t know anything. JJ was there, part of the Kanatian delegation. He sent her with champagne, said Isabella would have wanted to offer a toast to Victor and his new groom.”

 

Victor looked slightly shell-shocked at the revelation. Glancing at Toshiya, who only shrugged in confusion, he turned to once again address the emotional guardsmen. “Okay. You say this… _Sara_ … was involved because she was friends with Isabella? How is Isabella Yang involved in what happened at my wedding?”

 

Michelle gave him an almost condescending glare. “Tcha. She’s JJ’s  _ wife. _ She should have been at your wedding. Sara swore she’d have wanted to be there since she knew you, but JJ said she was sick. Probably just wanted to keep her away from the chaos.”

 

Victor startled slightly at the guardsman’s words. Yuuri glanced at him, questions lurking in his hooded eyes, but the taller man shook his head slightly before leaning to whisper in Toshiya’s ear. The Nipponese governor looked confused for a moment, then nodded his head in affirmation.

 

“A recess, I think. Takeshi, would you be so kind as to monitor our guests for a few moments while we step out?”

 

The burly man rumbled an affirmative, stepping up to stand menacingly behind the bound captives. The rest of the delegation followed Governor Katsuki into the hall, where Yuuri shrugged out of the hood with relief.

 

“Vitya, what’s going on?” He queried. Victor took a moment too long to respond. Yuuri stepped closer, tentatively grasping his husband’s arms. Finally, the silver-haired Petruskan shook himself out of the reverie.

 

“Something… something isn’t right here,” Victor began slowly, eyes haunted as he focused on his husband. “Isabella Yang died in the same crash that killed Nathalie and Alain Leroy. The same crash that made JJ Leroy the Governor of Kanata II. More than a decade before our wedding.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're entering the back half of the story now! Buckle up as our intrepid lovers begin to unravel JJ's motives. 
> 
> Up Next: A teary departure from Nippon. The return of the Makkachin! More familiar faces finally make their appearance!
> 
> Love as always to the brilliant Magrathea for her assistance!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid crew prepares to leave Nippon.

“What do you think it means?”

 

Victor propped himself up on one elbow. “I’m sorry love?”

 

Yuuri turned in the bed and pressed a kiss against his wrist. “What Crispino said, about JJ being married to Isabella Yang.”

 

Victor sighed, then settled back against the mattress, pulling Yuuri over until his husband was lying half draped across him. “I don’t know. Some sort of delusion? He used to follow her around like a puppy, maybe he just snapped when she and his parents died?” He paused, then continued. “I… I’ve wondered for a long time if he blamed me for their deaths. If I hadn’t taken the contract here on Nippon, it might have been me taking the contract that killed Nathalie and Isabella. Alain was just along to keep his wife company.”

 

Yuuri was silent for a long moment, his breath warm against Victor’s chest. “Did he try to kill me to get revenge on you?”

 

Victor ran his hand up and down his lover’s back, trying to sooth the sudden tension in his slender frame. “I’ve… I’ve thought about that,” he admitted. “Had a lot of time to think about it, in fact. But… it doesn’t fit. That guard. He was convinced his sister had no idea what she was doing when she poisoned you. If Leroy had told her to bring a specific glass to you, that would’ve been pretty suspicious. And the levels of Partisan in your system were much higher than the normal fatality levels.”

 

“I… I drank both glasses she offered us,” Yuuri mused slowly.

 

Victor’s throat was dry as he nodded. “Yeah, love. I’m starting to think you weren’t the only target that night.”

 

***

 

“Oh, I do _not_ like this plan. You two should stay safe here, with us!” Hiroko gasped, looking anxiously between her boys.

 

“Okaa-san, we can’t sit still knowing there are other places that need help,” Yuuri explained again, gently reaching for his mother’s fluttering hands.

 

“Oh, Yuu-chan, Vicchan, I just got you back!”

 

“We know, Mama Katsuki. But we have more friends and family out there that are still under Leroy’s thumb,” Victor reasoned.

 

“I just don’t understand why you two have to be the ones to go out there!”

 

Yuuri gets it. He does. For him, the events of his wedding were still frighteningly fresh. He didn’t _want_ to go up against the man who tried to kill him (and Victor?). But for his mother, it’d been a century of horrifying secondhand news, passed along by bored Kanatian guardsmen.

 

“Okaa-san,” Mari suddenly broke in. “The entire Andarean Federation knows that Leroy tried to kill Yuuri. If people start to find out that Yuu-chan’s still alive and that Victor’s back in the game, what do you think that’s going to do to that bastard’s reputation? They’ll become a rallying point for the resistance. Freeing Nippon isn’t enough. We won’t be safe if Leroy still has bases he can attack us from.”

 

Hiroko grimaced in annoyance. “Why must my children be so stubborn,” she groused.

 

Yuuri and Mari grinned at each other, knowing they’d won.

 

“Yuuri already sent encrypted summons for the Makkachin and the Yutopia,” Mari pointed out. “The sooner we move out, the sooner we can all come home.”

 

“Well,” Hiroko huffed, “The least I can do is send my children off with a good meal. Those rude boys may have wrecked my kitchens, but I can still pull together a few plates of katsudon before you all leave again, hmmm?”

 

***

 

“Your plan is dumb and so are you,” came a familiar pissy tone. Yuuri sighed as he leaned back from the terminal where he had been working to modify the Potya’s comm signature.

 

“Yura, the Makkachin will be here in a few hours and Vitya and I can get out of your hair.”

 

“Augh, that’s not the _point_ Katsudon!”

 

Yuuri prayed to the stars for patience as he turned to look at his brother-in-law. “Okay, what _is_ your point?”

 

Yuri called up a star map on the holoscreen, gesturing as he spoke. “Superior V is three systems away. Petruska is closer _and_ that’s where Leroy is most likely to be! We take him out, the entire Kanatian occupation will fall apart!”

 

“And that plan has nothing to do with Lilia being on Petruska?” Yuuri murmured sympathetically. After all, he knew what it was like to want to rescue family.

 

“Aunt Lilia is tough, she’ll be okay. But Petruska is bearing the brunt of the Kanatian aggression right now. Superior V’s been occupied for decades, it’s probably as sparsely occupied as Nippon was!”

 

“Which is why it will be easier to free Superior V, Yura. That gives us another base of operation as well as more ships and manpower. We can’t take on the entire Kanatian fleet with only a handful of vessels. Nippon’s flotilla was mostly confiscated by Leroy’s troops, we need more help!”

 

Yuri look like he had bitten something bitter. “Potya and the Makkachin are worth any ten of his shitty ships! And I’ve seen Mari take out vessels twice her size with the Yutopia!” Yuuri just watched him, eyes gentle with understanding. “No! Stop looking at me like that! You’re just trying to find fucking Chulanont. This isn’t about strategy, it’s about… about making fucking Victor feel better about losing his entire fucking crew in the space of 5 years!”

 

“Stop. We are not going down that route again, Yura. Victor is not to blame for JJ’s actions.” All trace of gentleness was gone from Yuuri’s eyes. “Phichit was my best friend and I owe him my life. But we aren’t going to Superior V to find him. I analyzed the message you received from him and it came from near New Bern. Which is lightyears from where we’re heading! Now if you want to stay here, you can. The Makkachin is going to Superior V, with or _without_ the Potya.” Feeling he’d made his point, Yuuri turned back to his terminal, keying in the final command codes.

 

“Now, the Potya’s system is updated, so you should be able to communicate with the Makkachin and the Yutopia without being traced. Makka’ll be here soon and Vitya and I can get out of your hair.” He stood, turning to leave the bridge, but a graceful hand stopped him.

 

“Fuck. I’m… look, I’m sorry Katsudon. I want this to be over with and I just… I have friends on Petruska. Family.”

 

“You’re worried about someone,” Yuuri murmured, unsurprised at Yuri’s nod.

 

“Da. The longer this goes on… there’s someone I’m close to, they infiltrated Leroy’s inner circle. But the longer this goes, the more information he sends… the more likely he’ll be discovered.”

 

“Ah. You mentioned that you had an agent. I… I didn’t realize it was a friend.” Yuuri patted the other man’s back in sympathy. “We’ll get them all out Yura, but please, stay with us? We could use your help if things get sticky…”

 

“Ugh, whatever. Not like you idiots are any use without me anyways,” the Petruskan sniffed.

 

Yuuri grinned.

 

***

 

Victor breathed deeply, relieved to be reunited with his beloved ship. Makka had been his only companion during those five miserable years of isolation and the old girl had become something of a crowning achievement for him, his boredom manifesting in hours of tinkering with her AI program. And now…

 

 _“Welcome back Victor! It was lonely without you! Do you have a new destination for me?”_ He smiled at her cheerful voice. He’d designed most of his AIs with a self-learning module, allowing for greater autonomy, but Makkachin had truly developed her own personality. In his loneliest hours, he’d treated her like a pet or a friend, and she’d responded beautifully. As an added benefit, the increased autonomy had led to greater flexibility in her maneuvering, which had gotten him out of some close calls with Leroy’s patrol ships in the past.

 

“Hello Makka girl! I missed you too! We’ll be heading for Superior V, so please find us a route that avoids any major traffic and run continuous scans for unknown comm signatures.”

 

_“Calculating route now! The safest route will currently take us 97.43 hours!”_

 

“Excellent. Please convey route information with the Potya and the Yutopia and open communications screens.”

 

 _“Opening screens now!”_ Yuri and Mari’s holo images popped up, both Captains looking at him expectantly.

 

“Are we doing this, Nikiforov?” Mari drawled, a hint of excitement under her bored exterior.

 

From behind, Victor heard the hiss of the bridge doors and turned to smile as his husband entered.

 

“Ready on the Makkachin’s mark,” Yuri said curtly, nodding at the Nipponese Specialist.

 

Yuuri took his hand and Victor took a moment to enjoy the sensation before turning back to the other Captains.

 

“Alright. Next stop, Superior V. Let’s move out.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Old familiar faces...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new POV and new danger for our space boys.

Otabek forced himself to keep his face expressionless as he watched JJ pace the bridge of the ship, Petruska sparkling on the viewscreen behind him.

 

“I’m the _king,"_ the Kanatian ruler snarled. “ _No one_ defeats me! Certainly not some old _hag_ ! I don’t understand! Why are they still fighting? I’m the _king_ , they should just follow me! I should have already won! I _killed_ Governor Feltsman, ran off his children and that kittenish little nephew of his… and as for that bastard _Nikiforov_ …” he paused, chest heaving as he gnashed his teeth.

 

“Nikiforov is dead, JJ,” Otabek pointed out flatly. “He disappeared a century ago.”

 

“That’s right, he was too afraid to face JJ!”

 

“Of course,” Otabek agreed easily.

 

JJ resumed his pacing. “Of course, he’d have saved himself the pain of lonely defeat if he’d just died when he was _supposed_ to…”

 

Otabek shuddered lightly, grateful that the Kanatian wasn’t facing him. Even after more than six decades of dealing with Leroy, there were moments when the man still made him cringe in horror. Nikiforov had been Yura’s half-brother and from what he knew of the man, he hadn’t deserved Leroy’s vindictive actions. Nor, for that matter, had the Katsuki scion. He hadn’t known the Nipponese Specialist, but poison was a cruel and painful death. He kept his face blank as JJ turned back to him, face split in a sudden grin.

 

“You know, maybe there’s something there…” he said musingly.

 

Otabek felt unease build in the depths of his stomach. Feigning nonchalance, he raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

 

“What’s our latest intelligence on Feltsman’s family? Georgi and Mila and _dear_  cousin Yuri?” There was something in the glint of JJ’s dark blue eyes that sent a chill down Otabek’s spine. He shrugged, pulling up the holoscreen strapped to his wrist and idly poking at it for a moment as his mind raced. He couldn’t lie. Could never _really_ lie. He had to throw in just enough truth along with the misdirection so that JJ wouldn’t suspect…

 

“Our most recent intelligence has Feltsman’s son and nephew heading in the direction of the Symposia system. Nothing recent on the location of his daughter.” The ‘recent’ intelligence was weeks old by now, but JJ didn’t need to know that.

 

“Symposia hmmm?” JJ pulled up his own holoscreen, perusing a model of the rarely traveled region of space. “Agape, Eros, Philia… it’s just a bunch of abandoned mining planets. Now what would bring a shipful of angry refugees to an uninhabited galaxy?” Otabek shrugged in response. He had his own suspicions, based on the coded message he’d received a month ago, but Leroy certainly didn’t need to know.

 

“Ah! I’ve got it! We’ll send a couple of our ships to poke around, see if we can’t nose them out. Maybe if we drag her family in front of her, dear Lilia will behave a bit more reasonably,” JJ spoke pleasantly, fingers already flying across his holoscreen as he ordered a pair of vessels to abandon the siege around Petruska. Then, in a lightning swift change of mood, his fingers clenched around the edge of the screen. “And if she _doesn’t_ , then we’ll just have to see how tough she is when I kill the _rest_ of her family.”

 

Otabek stilled, hoping JJ couldn’t hear the panicked beating of his heart. He needed to get to his room, needed to get to his encrypted terminal. Leroy had always been a despot, but his sanity was slipping even further the longer the Petruskan siege continued. He had to get a message to Yuri and the rest of the resistance.

 

JJ was after them.

 

***

 

_“Unknown vessel detected within sensor range!”_

 

Victor looked up from the holoscreen he’d been studying, catching Yuuri’s eye. The Nipponese Specialist was calm as he responded.

 

“Maintain distance. Initiate passive scans for any outgoing communications.”

 

_“Scanning now!”_

 

Yuuri’s eyes flickered as he watched the scan’s results streaming on his screen. Quietly, Victor moved to stand behind him, watching the lines of code.

 

“Anything to worry about, love?” He murmured softly, trying not to break his husband’s concentration.

 

“Mmmm, nothing yet. We’re in a more occupied area of space, we were bound to run across a ship or two. Doesn’t look like they’ve even noticed us. Makka’s sensors were top of the line a century ago and that vessel looks a lot older than her.” He glanced up from the screen long enough to flash a reassuring smile in Victor’s direction.

 

Victor dropped a kiss onto the messy raven locks, then settled back into the command chair. “Still, we’ll keep an eye on it until it’s out of sensor range. Makka girl, maintain course.”

 

_“Maintaining course!”_

 

Victor tapped an absent-minded finger against his slim lips, perusing the information he’d pulled up on his holoscreen. Superior V was primarily known for its training centers, with the orbiting medical base as its crowning jewel. Under Governor Cialdini the planet had thrived, and young Andareans from across the Federation had vied to enter one of its prestigious Internship programs. Both Yuuri and Phichit had spent time in training on Superior V and so, to Victor’s surprise, had JJ Leroy. He narrowed his eyes, scanning the public Internship records. Leroy had spent less than a year training in Communications under Governor Cialdini before returning to Kanata II to train under Nathalie in AI programming. The average student spent at least a decade with each of their Mentors…

 

It was decidedly odd.

 

 _“Incoming communication from the Potya!”_ Makkachin chirped.

 

“Onscreen,” Victor ordered, watching as the holoscreen shimmered with the image of the Potya’s crew looking tense. “Yura? Yuuri scanned that ship, it hasn’t noticed us if that’s why you’re worried…” he started but was quickly cut off.

 

“I’m not worried about some fucking ship, old man,” Yuri sneered. “I received an encrypted message from our agent in Leroy’s inner circle. That evil shithead knows about our visit to the Symposia system. He’s sending a scouting team to sniff around.”

 

Yuuri rose, striding over to stand at Victor’s side. “We left the Symposia system weeks ago,” the younger man pointed out reasonably. “Even if his ships have a way to track degraded radiation trails, the engine signatures should be completely unreadable. Once our trail crosses more populated regions of space, they’ll lose us.”

 

Onscreen, Yuri turned away, his face dark with emotion. Georgi cleared his throat delicately, glancing at his younger cousin in concern.

 

“That’s… not _entirely_ the real issue here, Yuuri,” he stated somberly. “Leroy seems to have decided that the best way to end the Petruskan siege is to drag the rest of our family in front of my mother. He’s already killed my father and as far as she knows, Vitya is dead as well. It would likely be an effective threat… not to mention the anguish my poor Anya would feel if I were to be threatened…”

 

A scowl from Yuri silenced the older Petruskan. “Tcha,” he scoffed. “We’ve had decades of him practically ignoring us. If he’s suddenly paying attention to our whereabouts, it can’t be good. I know the Potya and the Makkachin are more than a match for any of Leroy’s goons, but Mila’s ship isn’t as high tech. If he latches on to _her_ location, she could be in trouble.”

 

Victor grimaced at the mention of his pretty red-headed cousin. “Mila’s smart and tough. Surely she knows to keep a low profile…”

 

Yuri groaned. “ _Baba?”_ He barked incredulously. “That hag wouldn’t know subtlety if it slapped her in the face. She’s a bigger fucking drama queen than Georgi!”

 

Ignoring Georgi’s spluttering attempt at a response, Victor raised an eyebrow. “If she’s such a drama queen, why hasn’t she been in the thick of things? I would have thought she’d have showed up by now… she’s not usually one to miss out on any action.”

 

Georgi and Yuri glanced at each other, a strange look passing between the cousins before Yuri turned back to the pair on the Makkachin. “She’s been on another, ah, mission. But I sent her an encrypted message, she knows something important is up, she’ll show up eventually… I’m just worried that Leroy will track her down before she can meet up with us.”

 

“So, what would you suggest, Yura?” Yuuri asked calmly, shoving down the sneaking suspicion that the blond was hiding something from them.

 

“We finish this shit on Superior V and then take the fight straight to Petruska. Turn the tables on the jackass. If he’s got people out on a wild goose chase looking for us, he won’t expect us to show up on his doorstep.”

 

Yuuri glanced over at Victor, squeezing his husband’s hand reassuringly before turning back to the screen. “As long as things go well on Superior V, and if we can pick up enough manpower to break the siege lines… I think that’s a good idea,” he temporized. “We have to face him eventually, and if he’s growing desperate to get to Lilia, it’s probably better that we get there as soon as we can.”

 

Yuri glared suspiciously at the Nipponese Specialist, then nodded curtly. “Let’s get our asses to Superior V then. The sooner we finish there, the sooner we can get to Petruska.”

 

“Less than 24 hours, Yura. We’ll be there soon. In the meantime, stay alert. We’re hitting heavier travel lanes, let’s not risk detection when we’re this close.” Victor’s words were clipped, his expression closed as he signed off.

 

Yuuri watched his husband carefully, recognizing the nerves dancing behind the carefully blank face. “Vitya…”

 

Victor sighed, then folded Yuuri into his arms. “I know darling. We need to do this.” He glanced at the holoscreen, checking the hour. “C’mon, Makka knows what she’s doing. Let’s get some rest.” His lips curled in a suggestive smile as he tugged at his lover’s hand. Yuuri laughed, relieved to see the Petruskan’s mood shift.

 

“Sure. I know I could definitely use some _rest_.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! I'm using NaNoWriMo to push myself on my ongoing stories as well as some new adventures, so expect a few bonus updates this month! 
> 
>  
> 
> Up Next: Superior V brings a few surprises


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Rebels approach the occupied Superior V, but there's something not quite right...

_“Approaching Superior V! 90 minutes until geosynchronous lock!”_ Makkachin chirped, pulling Yuuri out of his sleepy haze. Sitting up, he glanced down at his still dozing husband, carding a gentle hand through the shaggy silver-blond locks. He hesitated to wake the sleeping beauty, knowing that every move they made to counter Leroy’s reign was a stark reminder of the five years Victor had spent fearing for Yuuri’s life. He bit his lip, wondering yet again if it wouldn’t have been better to have stayed in the relative safety of Nippon. Bleary but beautiful blue eyes blinked open, drawing a gasp of awe from Yuuri’s throat. Stars. Would he ever grow used to Victor? (He really, really hoped he wouldn’t.)

 

“Mmmmm, Yuuuuu~ri!” Victor curled tighter against his chest, Yuuri reveling in the delightful sensation before leaning down to press a kiss against the lovely forehead nestled against his chest.

 

“We’re close, Vitya. Time to wake up,” he murmured into the mess of fair hair.

 

“Nnnng,” Victor complained as he sat up. “Don’t wanna,” he said poutingly. Yuuri smiled, hand still moving through the silken strands.

 

_“Incoming communication from the Yutopia!”_ Makkachin’s cheerful voice chimed through the room.

 

Victor huffed an annoyed breath. “Sound only. Begin transmission.”

 

_“Beginning transmission now!”_

 

Yuuri leaned his head against Victor’s bare shoulder as silence stretched, the open communication line crackling slightly as they waited. Finally, there was a slight noise, as if someone were restraining a sigh.

 

“Do I want to know why there are no visuals?” Mari Katsuki’s flat voice came through, a faint hint of annoyance evident in the sound.

 

“Hello Mari!” Victor sang out. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

 

Minako’s tinkling laughter drifted across the connection, cutting off with Mari’s response. “If you gentlemen would deign to pay attention, you may notice a few oddities as we approach Superior V.” Yuuri sat up, taking note of the unusual inflection in his sister’s voice.

 

“Mari? What do you mean by ‘oddities’?” He bit his lip, brow furrowed as he caught Victor’s equally concerned glance.

 

“Get dressed little brother. We’ll chat once you’re on the bridge.” The transmission cut off and both men scrambled for their abandoned ship suits. Morning ablutions rushed, they stumbled into the corridor, making their way rapidly to the bridge, where Victor hastily summoned a holo-visual of the planet while Yuuri reopened their connection with the Yutopia and extended the feed to the Potya. Mari pursed her lips from the holo-screen, somehow managing to make Yuuri feel like a naughty schoolboy.

 

“Glad to see you clothed,” Minako drawled, a teasing glint in her eyes as Yuri glared suspiciously.

 

“Ugh. I don’t want to even fucking know,” the blond Petruskan growled.

 

“If we’re _done_ ,” Mari interjected, “May I please draw your attention to Superior V?”

 

The men went silent, scanning the display.

 

“What the hell are we supposed to be looking for?” Yuri finally snapped, Victor hesitantly echoing the sentiment in more polite terms. Mari stayed silent, watching her brother.

 

“Leroy took over the planet, what, six decades ago?” Yuuri wondered slowly out loud. “On Nippon… even after nearly a century there were still Kanatian ships in orbit, even if they weren’t actually _manned_. So… why aren’t there any ships _here_?” Victor’s eyes flashed back to the display, his fingers suddenly flying across the terminal.

 

“Less resistance? No need for the show of force?” Georgi chimed in from the Potya’s bridge, his own forehead furrowed in confusion. From the corner of his eye, Yuuri caught Victor’s head slowly shaking.

 

“No,” the tall Captain murmured. “There’s a debris field. Metals, wiring… the radiation signatures are fresh. There _were_ ships here.”

 

“So, what the hell _happened_ to them?” Yuri demanded.

 

_“Proximity alert!_ _Ship decloaking within sensor range!”_

 

“Makkachin, prepare for evasive maneuvers! Calculate escape velocity and safest exit route!” Victor barked, his commands echoed by Mari and Yuri on their own ships before the connection closed. “Engage on my mark!”

 

_“Acknowledged! Awaiting mark!”_ Makkachin chirped, her voice strangely cheerful amidst the tension. Yuuri curled his hands around the arms of his seat, preparing for the lurching jump to high velocity.

 

_“Incoming transmission!”_ His hands bounced back to the terminal, scanning for dangers before glancing back in Victor’s direction.

 

“Vitya, it’s an open hailing frequency. They don’t know who we are…” Victor nodded curtly.

 

“Makka, accept transmission, no visuals or reciprocal audio!”

 

“… tion unknown vessels!” The transmission cut in mid-word, the tone sharp and commanding. “This is Commander Karpisek of the New Bern Peace Force! Power down all weaponry and open visual communications!”

 

“New Bern… they’re a neutral planet with enough military power to _maintain_ that neutrality. What is their Peace Force doing all the way out here?” Victor asked incredulously as a second ship decloaked near the first. Yuuri shook his head, still scanning his terminal, his eyes widening as he caught a stray line of code.

 

“Vitya. Someone’s trying to hail us on Makka’s old frequency.”

 

“I thought you changed it!”

 

“I _did._ But at this close of a range, it still pops up on comm scans.”

 

Victor glared at the ships on the holo-screen, his jaw stiff. “They _do_ know who we are.”

 

“I think so, yes,” Yuuri admitted. “They must have recognized the ship itself, we’re close enough for visuals…”

 

“ _Damn,_ ” Victor swore softly.

 

“I repeat! Unknown vessels, open visual communication or prepare for aggressive action!” Karpisek’s voice echoed through the bridge as Victor stared at Yuuri, agony in his eyes.

 

“Get off the bridge, love. They don’t know you’re alive. Maybe I can try to bluff my way out of this if they don’t see you…”

 

_“Mon dieu,_ Josef,” a new voice drawled across the comm, hauntingly familiar. “We do not come across very peaceful when we start threatening every ship that crosses our path, now do we?” Shock and hope replaced the fear on Victor’s face.

 

“Makkachin. Open visuals!”

 

_“Opening visual connection now!”_

 

The holo-screen flickered, the image of the New Bernese vessels replaced with an unfamiliar bridge. An older, bald man glared back at them, his stern eyes barely flickering in recognition. Neither Victor nor Yuuri paid him any heed, their eyes immediately drawn to the smirking blond slouching in the Navigator’s position.

 

_“Bonjour_ , Victor, Yuuri. I should have known death hadn’t cast her fickle charms on you darlings just yet,” Christophe teased, his light tone belying the hint of deeper emotion glinting in his eyes. “Won’t you join us planetside? I feel that we are _long_ overdue for a reunion.”

 

***

 

Victor felt a hand on his knee, only then realizing that his leg had been bouncing in the skiff’s jumpseat. Turning, he smiled apologetically at his husband. “Sorry, just…”

 

Yuuri shook his head, cutting off the words. “Don’t apologize. You didn’t know if Christophe was even alive after using himself as a decoy. I’m relieved too, love.”

 

Victor smiled as the tiny craft touched down, the skiffs from the Yutopia and the Potya following shortly after. “You’re awake, Chris is alive, Yura’s okay…”

 

“We just need Phichit and we’ll have the whole crew back together,” Yuuri pointed out, grinning when Victor laughed.

 

“Ah Yuuri, we know Phichit’s alive. And really, if Christophe is lurking around Superior V, do you _really_ think our dear Medic is far behind?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled in excitement at the prospect of seeing his friend again. Then he sobered. “Stars Vitya, I… I owe him my life. How… how can I ever repay him?” Victor shook his head fervently.

 

“No, love. That debt is on me. Phichit gave me back my entire world,” he smiled weakly at his husband, hastily brushing away the hint of tears in his eyes before unbuckling the restraints and popping the hatch on the skiff. He exited, turning back to offer Yuuri a hand down, but paused at the look on the Specialist’s face. “Yuuri? What is it?” Brown eyes sparkled down at him.

 

“I love you. I hope you know how _much_ I love you, Vitya.” Victor beamed, his heart too full for words.

 

“Oh. My. Fucking. Stars. Stop being idiots and get out of the _fucking_ skiff!”

 

The couple laughed at the interruption, finally stepping away from their transport and peering at the other end of the landing field, where a line of people in New Bern’s Peace Force uniforms were waiting, Christophe’s curly head visible even from a distance. Victor self-consciously straightened his tunic, then stepped forward.

 

“Alright then. Let’s see what New Bern’s doing on Superior V.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update for all of you! 
> 
> May or may not be another one next week. My ever fickle muse has been jumping from idea to idea, so I've just been following where the whim takes me. I might start posting a new fic soon, we shall see!
> 
> Love to Magrathea for the Beta read!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Bern's presence on Superior V is explained. Reunions continue. The Resistance is a bit more complex than Yuuri and Victor realized.

***

 

As Commander Karpisek droned on, Yuuri was reminded precisely  _ why _ he was glad to be the second child. Let Mari handle the politics as heir-apparent to the Katsuki dynasty.

 

“Were you planning on getting to the point anytime soon, Commander?” His sister’s flat tones filled the small room and Yuuri winced. On second thought…

 

The New Bernese leader threw a glare in Mari’s direction, but Christophe grinned broadly. “Oh, I’d forgotten how much I like her,” the tall blond purred, earning more than one pair of rolled eyes. He propped his chin in his hand on the table, patting his superior officer’s back with the other. “Come now Josef, usually  _ I’m _ the slow starter.” Commander Karpisek threw his hands up in exasperation, yielding the floor to his Navigator.

 

Christophe straightened from his indolent pose, moving to steeple his fingers. “Upon my departure from the Makkachin on 13.11.5749, I attempted to make my way to friendly space. Unfortunately, the skiff I, ah,  _ borrowed _ ,” he threw an apologetic glance in Victor’s direction, then continued. “The skiff was rather damaged in my attempt to escape the Kanatian blockade. Communications were compromised, and a distress beacon was too risky, so I had to entrust myself solely to my own Navigation skills. Thankfully, those are quite prodigious if I do say so myself.” He looked quite proud.

 

Victor leaned over to whisper in Yuuri’s ear. “Humble as ever, I see.” Yuuri snorted, earning a half-hearted glare of disdain from the Navigator.

 

“I was able to make my way to a mining outpost operated by New Bern and requested asylum from my home planet. A delegation arrived to retrieve me within a few weeks.”

 

Here, Commander Karpisek cleared his throat, reclaiming the narrative. “Yes. We were intrigued to hear from Navigator Giacometti, as communications from Nippon had claimed that the crew of the Makkachin had all been detained or killed during the hostile actions by the Kanatian Governor. Misinformation was clearly being spread, so we moved quickly to retrieve our Citizen, eager to ensure both his safety and the information to which he was privy.” He paused, looking directly at Yuuri. “Clearly, we were not given  _ all _ of the information which Giacometti possessed, however.” Christophe shrugged, looking unfazed.

 

“Dangerous secrets which were not mine to reveal,” the blond said calmly, earning a nod of approval from Victor and a slight grimace from Commander Karpisek.

 

“Be that as it may, armed with the additional knowledge of Governor Leroy’s tactics and abilities, we moved to ensure that no such harm could befall New Bern. Perimeters were established, and we kept as close a watch as possible on the situation in the rest of the Federation.”

 

“Isolationist tactics that led to inaction on our part,” Christophe pointed out coolly, “New Bern has better ships and better weapons than nearly any other planet in the Federation. We could have prevented the tragedy on Superior V. The attack on Petruska.”

 

“Or we could have compromised our entire fleet and lost New Bern as well,” Commander Karpisek snapped, the argument clearly an old one. “We built our strength over the decades and made our move when we knew Leroy’s forces would be weak. Superior V is now free of Leroy’s influence. Thanks to the actions of our friends here,” he indicated the crews of the Makkachin, Potya and Yutopia, “Nippon is  _ also  _ free, and we now have enough strength to target the blockade on Petruska.”

 

“Pfffft,” came a derisive snort from behind them. Yuuri turned curiously, eyes widening when he caught sight of the trio of men that had entered. The one in the center glanced at him quickly, steely grey eyes flashing with a brief emotion before snapping back to Commander Karpisek.

 

Phichit Chulanont bared his teeth in a feral grin, his compatriots bracketing him as he moved to join the discussion. “New Bern would never have made a move if we hadn’t handed you the coordinates to every hole in Leroy’s security forces here. You enjoyed decades of safety behind your policy of neutrality while people on Nippon, Superior V and Petruska suffered!” His voice never rose behind a falsely genial lilt, but anger sparked behind every word. Christophe winced, but didn’t seem surprised by the vitriol.

 

Commander Karpisek’s face reddened, but he spoke calmly. “We have spoken of this before, Mr. Chulanont. I have attempted to explain our policies, but I cannot force you to agree with them. Whatever our past actions may have been, we are  _ here _ now. It is in the best interest of all of our planets to work together to end this  _ now _ while we have the upper hand.”

 

Phichit nodded curtly. “I suppose that is  _ one _ thing we can agree on, Commander.”

 

The New Bernese leader stood. “With that, might I suggest a recess? I am sure there are reunions to be made and all of us could stand to take some refreshment.” With a nod, he strode from the room, the rest of his delegation, sans Christophe, following suit. Phichit watched them leave, his eyes cold, before turning back to those who had remained.

 

“Peach…” Christophe had moved to stand beside the petite medic, his hand hovering near the small of his back. Phichit shook his head.

 

“Not mad at you, Chris. His attitude just… ugh.” His features brightened then, and he moved towards Yuuri, who had risen from his chair. “I have other people I’d rather focus on anyway,” he said, wrapping his arms around the Nipponese Specialist in a tight embrace. “Let me look at you!”

 

“Hey, Peach, it’s good to see you, too.” Yuuri said, his voice muffled in the other man’s unruly hair. The medic pulled back, his eyes searching.

 

“You’re okay? No side effects from the poison? No stasis sickness?” Professional curiosity warred with personal worry and Yuuri smiled in reassurance.

 

“I’m fine. Perfectly fine. You… you saved my life,” he said, voice thickening with emotion as he spoke. Phichit laughed wetly, tears in his eyes as he finally pulled away.

 

Hooking a thumb in Victor’s direction, he spoke, feigning nonchalance. “Nah. Couldn’t have done it if  _ this _ guy wasn’t just as stubbornly set on saving you.” He turned cooler eyes in Christophe’s direction. “Or if  _ this _ ass hadn’t risked his life to get us all to the med base.”

 

“You  _ like _ my ass,” Christophe pouted, his tone wheedling. Phichit sniffed but looked slightly mollified.

 

The two men who’d entered with him watched the proceedings with wide eyes. Finally, the smaller of the pair moved to tug at Phichit’s sleeve. He looked back, then smiled as he moved to make introductions. “My partners in crime, Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji. We worked together on the med base before transferring planet side.” His expression darkened, echoed by the other two medics. “Which turned out to be what saved our lives. We had friends who weren’t so lucky.”

 

“I’m sorry Peach…” Yuuri started, but the Medic waved him off.

 

“Not your doing, Yuu. Leroy’s the only real villain in this story.” Phichit’s tone was chipper, although his eyes stayed angry.

 

Victor cleared his throat. “Ah, you didn’t seem particularly thrilled with Commander Karpisek.”

 

Phichit snorted. “That pompous  _ ass _ . When Leroy’s forces started leaving Superior V to move on Petruska, a handful of us were able to work out their patrol system and which ships were actually in use. They got lazy after a couple decades, stopped paying close attention to the whereabouts of their assets. We were able to, ah, commandeer a few smaller vessels.”

 

Leo spoke up for the first time. “With Governor Cialdini and the majority of Superior V’s leadership gone, I think they assumed we’d be too cowed to take advantage of their preoccupation. We sent a few people with experience in galactic travel out to see if we could find allies and news. I led a team to Los Estados, hoping my homeworld would help but…”

 

“Los Estados is compromised,  _ da _ ,” Georgi offered sympathetically. “You must have good connections if they didn’t turn you in…”

 

Leo shook his head. “I didn’t even get close. I saw Kanatian ships in the vicinity and turned tail. Luckily Phichit had better luck with New Bern.”

 

Phichit draped himself over Yuuri’s back in a loose embrace as he continued the tale. “Yeah,  _ eventually _ ,” he muttered bitterly. “They took me in readily enough, listened to my story, then left me to cool my heels for months. Bastards didn’t even tell me that Christophe was there, just grilled me about my service on the Makkachin, the attack on Nippon, the Kanatian occupation here on Superior V...”

 

Christophe shook his head, frustration evident in his face. “I’d pushed, rather loudly I’m afraid, for a move from the Corps for decades. Not the least because I’d hoped perhaps our lovely Medic here had made it to the med base.” A warm glance passed between the pair. “One of the many reasons dear Commander Karpisek bears such  _ amour _ for yours truly. They weren’t particularly keen to let me know that my former, ah,  _ crewmate _ was there on New Bern. Very much about order, my lovely planet, and Peach’s presence was proof that Leroy’s disruptive actions weren’t limited to Nippon,” he finished with a grimace.

 

The medic’s arms tightened around Yuuri. “Communications were virtually non-existent between the planets of the Federation. Paranoia mostly, everybody too afraid to draw Leroy’s attention by being nosy.” Disapproval was heavy in his voice. “Eventually they told me that my statements regarding the wedding and our flight from Nippon matched with previous statements from another source. I knew they could only possibly mean Chris.”

 

“I was brought in to verify Phichit’s statements, although his name had been redacted. I knew it had to be him, though, and I used my reputation to bully my way into seeing him. From there we launched a, ah, rather  _ public _ campaign for action on the part of the Corps. I’m rather good at making a commotion, you know,” he purred, a sly look in his eyes as Victor laughed incredulously.

 

“So that brings us here, then,” Victor said musingly. “You already know our story, so… what’s next?”

 

Phichit slipped away from Yuuri’s side, moving to lean against Christophe. “I suppose that depends on whether or not our Kitten here has kept up his end.”

 

All eyes latched onto Yuri, who unexpectedly blushed. “Ugh, don’t  _ look _ at me like that. I  _ told _ you I’d been in contact with Chulanont. And yes. Mila is on her way.”

 

Victor shot Yuuri a glance, the same questions in his eyes that the Nipponese Specialist knew were in his. “And, and what does Mila have to do with all of this?” Victor asked cautiously.

 

Chris’ pale hazel eyes were suddenly sober. “Your cousin is harboring our secret weapon, Vitya. A defector from Leroy’s inner circle.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to finally bring Phichit into the 'present' of this story, he's such a wonderful character. We're starting to race towards the end of this adventure! The next two chapters are going to set up the big confrontation, then we're off to the final arc. 
> 
> Also, a reader request from a few chapters back has been like a little bee in my ear ever since, so there's going to be a one-shot prequel with Victor's backstory, baby JJ and, of course, the meeting of our favorite space boys!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of our pieces enter the board. Some are more welcome than others...

Their time on Superior V felt almost anticlimactic; the battle they had come to fight already won before they even arrived. They used the planet now as a staging ground for the final push against Leroy’s siege forces, knowing that unlike Nippon and Superior V, Petruska could become a true  _ battle _ . Calls had gone out and allies were coming, but in the meantime…

 

They waited.

 

***

 

Yuuri stared up at the remnants of the dorm where he had first met Phichit. It wasn’t uncommon for Specialists to dabble in other disciplines during their Internships, and both men had studied Planetary Governance under Governor Cialdini for a decade before deciding on their ultimate career paths. Now, standing here so many decades later, the memories seemed distant. More so for the man standing next to him, thanks to Yuuri’s involuntary century long nap.

 

Phichit’s face was solemn as he gazed upon the rubble, his grip on Yuuri’s hand tense. “Celestino didn’t deserve what happened to him,” he murmured, his voice soft and full of regret. Yuuri shook his head.

 

“No. He was a good man. A good Governor. I’m sure he died doing what he thought was right, trying to bring about a peaceful solution.”

 

Phichit tensed. “We…  _ I _ … told him not to go. Told him Leroy couldn’t be trusted. That it was a trap. But he was stubborn. He insisted that he  _ knew  _ Leroy, that JJ wouldn’t hurt him.”

 

“JJ studied here. Victor found it in the files. Not for long but… Celestino was probably remembering his student, not… not what he became.”

 

“Then he was a fool,” Phichit spat, his voice harsh. Yuuri glanced over in surprise. The Medic heaved a deep breath. “Still. He didn’t deserve to be murdered.” Yuuri squeezed his old friend’s hand and the other man rewarded him with a small smile.

 

“I told him about Nippon. Stars, Yuuri, when I saw you in Victor’s arms, barely breathing… I… I almost froze. I was so scared, I didn’t know what to  _ do.  _ And after… I’ve never seen Victor like that. He’s always so much larger than life and he was suddenly so… so small. And Leroy did that. To Victor, to you… to me. And then Chris jumped ship to play decoy and… and I  _ hated _ JJ already but…”

 

“You saved my life Peach. Nobody else has ever come close to finding a cure for Partizan, but you did. You and Victor and Chris… you  _ saved _ me. And Chris is okay, and Victor’s okay. You and I are back here again and we’re okay, Phichit.”

 

“But Celestino and so many others aren’t.” Phichit was calmer now, his voice  determined. “We were there when this started, Yuuri. We owe it to the Federation to  _ end _ it.”

 

Yuuri nod ded. “Yeah. I know.” He leaned his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. “We will.”

 

 

***

 

Victor leaned against the wall, shoulder brushing against Chris’ as they watched Yuri arguing with Georgi. The two Petruskans were animated, their arms flying as they fought in hushed whispers. Finally, Georgi stormed off in a huff, his saturnine features a rictus of injured fury. Victor watched his cousin rush out, then pulled his eyes back to his half-brother, who still stood in the center of the room, thin chest heaving. As if the blond could feel his gaze, he straightened, directing a snarl at the remaining pair before trailing after Georgi.

 

“Huh,” Chris laughed. “Dramatic tempers seem to run in your family.”

 

Victor chuckled. “You have  _ no _ idea. I can remember Mila and Yura going at it when they were kids, they used to make Georgi cry. If anything, they were even  _ more _ dramatic back then. Although… I suppose I can’t really speak for Mila these days,” he mused.

 

Chris eyed him speculatively. “You seemed surprised when we brought Mila up the other day.”

 

He nodded. “Hmmm. Yes. Yura has been… ah…  _ cautious _ I suppose, whenever Mila’s come up. Cagey. I suppose I should have guessed it was more than some vague cousinly reticence.”

 

Chris nodded. “I suspect our dear space kitten has had to learn how to keep some very dangerous secrets. He was barely into his Majority when Leroy started the siege on Petruska, but he’s the one who had the presence of mind to help get a mole into JJ’s crew. Phichit tells me Yura’s been the central contact for the entire resistance for a long time now.”

 

“Huh.” Victor couldn’t help the tiny grunt of surprise. He was honestly more than a little impressed. “He grew up while I was away. I keep forgetting that.”

 

“He  _ had _ to grow up. Fast. I’m sure he felt like he had to fill your shoes.”

 

Victor’s face twisted. “Mine?”

 

“Well,” Chris temporized. “Yours and Yuuri’s. It was an equal opportunity hero worship, really.” His smirk was sardonic. “Losing the two of you… I think it affected all of us in our own way, but for him… it seems to have made him angrier. Tougher. More determined.”

 

“He’s a good kid. Man. He’s a good  _ man _ .”

 

The tall Navigator flashed him a sympathetic smile. “It must be hard for you. And Yuuri. A blink of your eyes and the entire universe has grown up without you.”

 

Victor hummed thoughtfully. “Harder for Yuuri I think. I knew what I was getting into when I got into that stasis chamber. Maybe not how  _ long _ but… I went into it knowing it could be a while. He wasn’t given a choice.”

 

Chris shook his head. “Be honest Vitya. The minute our lovely Yuuri was poisoned, you didn’t have a choice either. We’re all lucky Peach was able to stabilize him long enough to get him into that damned chamber. Otherwise…” He trailed off, eyes distant for a long moment.

 

Victor nudged him with his shoulder. “Otherwise…?”

 

Solemn hazel eyes flashed in his direction. “Otherwise,  _ mon amie _ , I fear we’d be fighting this same battle with two fewer warriors.”

 

A pale silver brow raised in question. Christophe huffed a humorless chuckle.

 

“Be honest, Vitya. If your love had died in your arms that night, you’d have taken Leroy and his lackeys on yourself, the rest of the us be damned.”

 

A long moment passed in silence before Victor spoke softly, his eyes burning with frozen rage. “You’re not wrong, Chris. For him? I’d destroy  _ universes _ .”

 

“Yeah,” Chris murmured. “Love’s a scary thing that way.”

 

“Oi! If you two are done gossiping, Baba’s ship is in orbit. She’s coming down on a skiff with some of her crew.” Yuri had poked his head back into the room and was glaring suspiciously in their direction. Victor nodded curtly at his brother, and the golden blond narrowed his eyes at him before shrugging and disappearing again.

 

He took a few seconds to throttle down the anger and fear that Chris had stirred up, shaking his head to clear it before following the younger Petruskan. He felt his friend following close behind as they trailed in Yuri’s wake. Reaching the airfield, his searching eyes quickly found his husband, standing towards the front of the gathering with Phichit. He strode confidently through the crowd, tangling his fingers with Yuuri’s just in time for the skiff to come into sight. Yura and Georgi stood a little ways off and Victor tugged at Yuuri’s hand, moving to stand with his brother and cousin, eagerly scanning for the first glimpse of that vivid red hair.

 

The skiff’s hatch swung open and Mila swung herself down, immediately scanning the crowd with an avid expression. Georgi stepped forward, opening his arms as his sister grinned and ran towards them, heaving herself into her brother’s waiting arms before pulling Yura into the hug. Victor hung back for a moment, not wanting to intrude just yet, but Yuuri nudged him forward with a knowing smile. Mila turned her head at the movement, dashing happy tears from her eyes. Then, with a little squeal she launched herself towards him.

 

“Oh Vitya! Stars, I thought… I was scared I’d never see you again love!” She pulled her head back just enough to peer up into his face. “Yura’s message was pretty vague, but I couldn’t believe it when he hinted that you were back. Stasis huh? You look good, cousin.” Victor grinned down at her, then half turned to reach a hand towards his husband. Yuuri stepped forward shyly, tucking his dark hair behind his ear as he murmured a quiet greeting. Mila gasped in recognition, then turned to aim a not-so-gentle punch at Yura’s shoulder.

 

“He failed to mention a few things, it would seem!” She exclaimed, pulling Yuuri into a gentle hug. Yuri shrugged, rubbing at his arm.

 

“You know communications are risky. I wasn’t about to risk Leroy hearing about Katsudon being alive,” the blond muttered sulkily.

 

“Yuuuura!” Victor crooned putting one arm around his brother. “You  _ do _ care!” The young Petruskan rolled his eyes but didn’t refute the statement. Mila grinned, then linked her arms with Yuuri and Victor, turning back to where the rest of her entourage was standing, watching the reunion with various levels of curiosity.

 

“I can see we have some catching up to do, but first, I want to introduce you to someone!” She pulled them forward, her eyes scanning the waiting group.

 

“Ah, yes,” Victor started, “Chris mentioned that you were harboring a defector.” Mila hummed non-committaly. From her other side, Yuuri suddenly gasped in shock and Victor turned to look at his husband in concern. He’d stopped, fear suddenly flashing across the handsome features and Victor dropped Mila’s arm and crossed to Yuuri’s side.

 

“ _ Dorogoy? _ You look like you’ve seen a ghost love, what…” he paused, following Yuuri’s panicked gaze before stepping in front of the younger man protectively. “What the  _ hell _ is she doing here?”

 

A pretty woman with long, dark hair stepped forward, her wide violet eyes filled with shock. Mila moved to her side, taking her hand before glancing back in consternation. “ _ She _ is my wife. Sara, my cousin Victor and his husband Yuuri.”

 

“We’ve  _ met _ ,” Victor spat, backing away, still shielding Yuuri behind him. Georgi and Yura moved closer, clearly confused.

 

“So,  _ this _ is your defector? You  _ married _ her?” His voice was shaking with fury as the violet-eyed woman hunched her shoulders nervously.

 

“Vitya, what…”

 

“Did your  _ wife _ tell you that she tried to  _ murder _ us?”

 

Sara shook her head frantically, tears dripping down her cheeks. “I didn’t, that’s not… I…”

 

“Did you  _ know _ Mila?” Victor stilled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Chris out of the corner of his eye. The navigator was glancing between the couples, his eyes narrowed.

 

“Perhaps we should move this discussion to somewhere a little more, ah, private, no?” He murmured quietly, gazing significantly around at the curious crowd.

 

“Perhaps we  _ should,” _ Mila replied, her voice icy as she ran a soothing hand down her wife’s back, the brunette’s face now buried against her shoulder.

 

Chris spun on his heel, leading the way towards their makeshift headquarters. Mila threw an opaque glance in Victor’s direction before following, Georgi and Yuri trailing in her and Sara’s wake. Victor hesitated for a long moment, carefully gauging Yuuri’s face.

 

“Sweetheart…”

 

“It’s fine Vitya. Crispino… the guard on Nippon… he hinted that his sister was Leroy’s unwitting accomplice. Eyes like that…” he shook his head. “I think we just met his sister. At least now we know where she is…” his smile was weak as he struggled to maintain his composure. “So,” he said, his posture rigid and jaw set as he began to move forward. “Let’s go see what sort of tale this Sara has to tell us.”

 

Victor blinked as he watched his husband’s departure. His hesitance lasted only a few fractions of a second before he hastened to catch up.

 

He’d followed Yuuri into stasis, after all.

 

He’d follow Yuuri anywhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Sara's side of the story brings more questions than answers. Otabek deals with an increasingly erratic Leroy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara defends herself. Her knowledge may prove to be the key to JJ's undoing...

***

“To answer your question, Vitya,  _ yes _ . I did know. Sara confessed everything when she sought asylum with the Rebellion. Offered us information to atone for her actions. She’s spent the last century believing she killed Yuuri. I spent much of that time believing it, too. That she killed my cousin’s husband. Took decades for me to trust her. Took longer than that for us to fall in love. But I trust Sara with my life.” Mila glared stubbornly in her cousin’s direction, her wife clutching at her arm, half hidden behind her.

 

“So, you _ are _ Sara Crispino?” Yuuri’s voice was soft, but the woman still seemed startled to be addressed so directly.

 

“I… I am. Yes.” The brunette stammered, straightening from where she’d been huddled against Mila.

 

“Your brother seems to be under the impression that you were tricked by Leroy. That… that you didn’t know what you were doing when you offered us that champagne. Is that true?”

 

“You’ve seen Mickey? Is he okay?” Sara’s voice was suddenly frantic. Yuuri started to respond, instinct telling him to reassure the woman, but he was cut off.

 

“Michele Crispino is currently detained for his role in the subjugation of my planet,” Mari stated bluntly, her eyes narrowed as she watched the petite woman visibly deflate at her words. “Answer my brother’s question.”

 

Mila bristled. “I’ll thank you not to speak to my wife in that manner, Mari Katsuki!”

 

“Then maybe your wife shouldn’t have poisoned my brother!” Mari responded hotly.

 

“I’ll second that sentiment,” Victor said sullenly from where he leaned against a nearby wall.

 

The group quickly devolved into a tangle of accusations, tempers flaring in a swirl of voices.

 

“STOP!”

 

Heads snapped at the unexpected shout. Yuuri glared at his friends and family as he hovered protectively over Sara’s huddled form. Eyes blazing, he fixed his gaze on his spouse, who flushed guiltily. “ _ Look _ at her Vitya. Does she look like a murderer to you?” Victor dropped his eyes, ashamed as Yuuri stooped to help Sara up from the bench. The woman was shaking, tears streaming down her face as she shook her head frantically, clutching at Yuuri’s hands.

 

“Please, I didn’t know. I never, I swear, I never would have tried to hurt you. I didn’t even  _ know _ you. I… I was just helping my brother, he said they needed another waiter for the wedding, he thought I’d be able to fill in… When you collapsed, I… I didn’t know what had happened. It wasn’t until later… the medic…” her eyes darted over to where Phichit stood. “I heard him telling your husband you’d been poisoned. I… I studied medicine during my Internship. The way your lips turned blue, how quickly it hit you… I, I knew it was Partizan. Which meant… which meant I had to have given it to you. That  _ JJ _ had sent me to kill you. I’m so, so sorry.” She looked beseechingly between Yuuri and Victor, seeming to gain courage when neither man attacked her.

 

Victor’s eyes grew thoughtful as he watched her, seeming to come to some sort of decision. He closed his eyes for a long moment, then slumped slightly. “I memorized your face, your eyes, because I thought, for a long time, that you had tried to murder my husband. But… you, you looked terrified in all of my memories. All of m-my nightmares. And you got Phichit when I asked. If you wanted Yuuri dead, why would you have gotten a medic to help him?”

 

Relief flashed across Sara’s face and Yuuri released her hands as Mila stepped forward to comfort her wife. He moved across the circle, ducking under Victor’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist comfortingly.

 

“Okay,” Victor breathed, holding Yuuri tightly to his side. Then, addressing Sara, he spoke more firmly. “I’m sorry I went after you. It’s just… he almost  _ died _ . Would have died, if Phichit hadn’t gotten to him so quickly. And all I knew was that  _ you _ handed him the glass. But… I believe you. And if Mila trusts you, then… I guess I do, too.” His red-headed cousin nodded curtly at his concession, her eyes still steely.

 

The small group sat in awkward silence, clearly at a loss for where to start. Finally, with a cluck of annoyance, Yuri broke the standstill. “Oi, Baba. I thought your wife’s name was Bianchi. Why do these two seem to think it’s Crispino?”

 

Mila bristled. “The Crispino family are known supporters of the Leroy regime but Sara ran from JJ’s crew after Nippon. We couldn’t brandish her real name without becoming targets for  _ both _ sides. For someone who rants about the lack of security in subspace communications, you should know that names are dangerous. After all, isn’t that why you failed to mention anything about Katsuki being alive when you summoned me here?”

 

Yuri looked nonplussed. “Ah. Well, still, you could have…” He trailed off, cowed by Mila’s fierce glare.

 

“Could have what, Yura? Sara was our most valuable source of information, and then she was my  _ wife _ . I know you. What would have happened if I’d admitted her role in Vitya and Yuuri’s disappearance? You and your little hero worship…”

 

“Shut  _ up _ Baba!” Yuri hissed, casting a quick glance in his brother’s direction. Mila merely smirked.

 

“ _ Mio tesoro,  _ it’s okay,” Sara murmured, her voice barely audible to the rest of the group. She straightened, her fierce violet eyes holding the gaze of everyone in the room as she slowly gazed in a circle. “I trusted the wrong people,” she said steadily. “It was a mistake that I will spend centuries regretting. But I can  _ help _ . JJ…  _ Leroy  _ has weaknesses. Let me help you exploit them.” Her voice was earnest, her eyes sparkling.

 

Victor nudged Yuuri to the side, moving closer to the woman. “It sounds as if you defected nearly a century ago. Tell me how you can possibly help us now…”

 

Sara moved forward, past Mila’s protective hold. “He’s a creature of habit and sentimentality. I doubt he’s changed any of his patterns, his passwords…”

 

The Petruskan glanced down, gaze clouded. “Can you tell us about Isabella?”

 

Sara looked startled. “Bella? God, I haven’t… she was a friend of mine, a long, long time ago.” She paused, brow furrowed. “I haven’t heard anything about her in… well, a  _ very _ long time.”

 

Victor glanced at his husband. “I worked with her. During her internship, I mean. She was… she was a kind person. Our Mentor… Nathalie…”

 

Sara narrowed her eyes. “JJ’s mother.”

 

Victor nodded. “ _ Da. _ Isabella would have just reached her Majority. Nathalie accepted an assignment on Estados V. I was already on Nippon, or maybe it would have fallen to me, but… Nathalie and Isabella went instead, Alain with them. There was a hyper-drive accident…”

 

Sara looked startled. “When… when would this have been?”

 

Victor paused, thinking. “I… around 5734?”

 

Sara frowned. “That’s around the last time I had any visual contact with Isabella. Everything since then has been via text only. Obviously I haven’t heard anything since, ah…” She flushed. “Ahm, since your wedding?”

 

“So, twelve years after the accident. But you heard something before our wedding?” Victor pressed.

 

Sara nodded. “Mmmhmm. Bella contacted me. Said she was recovering from an illness. Asked if I was going to help with the catering…” She hesitated, glancing between Yuuri and Victor. “You don’t think it was her.”

 

Victor nodded solemnly. “No, Sara, I don’t. I think Isabella Yang died alongside Nathalie and Alain Leroy. I think you were used because of your friendship with Bella.”

 

Sara gasped out a shocked sob. “No. JJ and Bella are married. She’s been tricked about his intentions, but she’s not  _ dead _ .”

 

Yuuri stepped forward, a restraining hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Sara, do… do you have  _ any _ proof of that?”

 

The woman shook her head frantically, violet eyes clouded as she moved into the comfort of her wife’s arms. “No. I don’t. But… but what would be the point of lying? If she’s dead, why wouldn’t JJ have told us?”

 

Trouble glances passed around the room. “That, Ms. Crispino, seems to be a rather important question,” Victor admitted. 

 

***

 

Yuuri hesitated at the door to their room, watching his husband’s slouched form. “Love?” He spoke tentatively. “You okay?”

 

Victor turned to look over his shoulder. “Not really? I mean, is  _ anyone _ okay right now?” His tone was light, belying his taciturn expression.

 

Yuuri frowned. “Vitya…”

 

“No. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t, shouldn’t be pretending,” Victor apologized. “It’s just…” he hesitated.

 

Yuuri nodded. “This thing with JJ and Isabella. Something’s off.”

 

Victor flashed his husband a grin of relief. “You don’t think I’m mad?”

 

Yuuri shook his head furiously. “No. I think there’s something wrong here, something more than just JJ being a homicidal maniac.” He smiled wryly, Victor rolling his eyes at the morbid humor. “You think Isabella might be the key,” Yuuri stated flatly.

 

Victor nodded. “I do. Something changed after that accident. We know Alain and Nathalie died, because JJ inherited Kanata II. We know Isabella Yang was on the same vessel.”

 

“Which means she died,” Yuuri said softly.

 

Victor looked thoughtful. “That’s what I thought, but… but what if that’s not the case? What wouldn’t one do for love, after all…” His voice trailed off.

 

“Vitya?”

 

“Something Chris said,” Victor mused. “I don’t know why, but I can’t get it out of my head…”

 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Vitya?”

 

The silver-blond shook his head. “Nothing, just… just thinking out loud is all.” He pulled the smaller man closer, pressing his thin lips against the thick, black hair, refusing to speak his thoughts aloud.

 

After all… what  _ wouldn’t _ one do for love? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, I wanted to get this out earlier but I ended up completely rewriting the entire first half like three times. I just couldn't seem to make it flow! I know I promised more Otabek, but it got nudged to the next chapter!
> 
> Up Next: Plans are made. We finally see more Otabek and JJ.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek has a few good reasons to worry.  
> Victor still isn't sure if he should trust Sara.

 “Otabek!”

 

The gleeful shout worried the stoic double agent. Leroy rarely sounded so happy unless…

 

“My scouts have returned! Please have them escorted to my audience chamber!”

 

Otabek offered a stiff bow, inwardly seething at having to continue the charade of royalty that the Kanatian insisted upon. The ‘audience chamber’ was a repurposed galley, but it seemed to please Leroy to host interrogations in the echoing space and whatever pleased Leroy was Law. _Stars_ but he missed being around rational people.

 

 _Well, mostly rational anyway,_ he amended to himself, remembering Yura’s temper _._

 

There’d been a few times in the last half-century that he’d deeply regretted volunteering to infiltrate Leroy’s crew of sycophants. Hell, all it had taken was a long-ago shared bunk during Leroy’s abortive internship on Superior V and the madman treated him as if they were best friends. Of course, he’d murdered their former mentor, so _clearly_ Leroy’s loyalty was never to be trusted, but there was something sad about the man.

 

Not that he pitied him. The man was far too evil for that.

 

Shaking his head to clear it of the distracting thoughts, he brought up an open comm line on his holoscreen. The leader of the recon mission appeared, looking both pleased and apprehensive, a common enough expression when working for a leader a volatile as Leroy. “Report to King Leroy’s audience chamber immediately,” Otabek snapped with all the authority that came with being second-in-command to a despot. His stomach churned at the fear in the pilot’s eyes, but he forced the sensation down, focusing on the mission at hand. He needed to hear this report as much as Leroy did, even if it was for a vastly different reason.

 

 ***

JJ was lounging in a repurposed Captain’s chair when Otabek entered the former galley. The Kanatian’s eyes were distant, one leg slung negligently over the arm of the seat as he focused on an image pulled up on his holoscreen. All in all, it was the picture of a distracted young man and not the image of a stern ruler that Leroy typically projected. Otabek approached cautiously, too familiar with the man’s wildly fluctuating mood swings.

 

“Altin,” the other man said listlessly. “Are my scouts on their way?”

 

“They are, sir,” Otabek responded calmly.

 

JJ nodded, then returned his gaze to the hologram he’d been observing. Otabek recognized the pretty, dark-haired young woman on the screen all too well. In the decades he’d spent as a double agent, the image had never changed, nor had he ever met the woman, but JJ’s wife Isabella was something of a legend among Leroy’s army. A paragon of grace, beauty and brains… Otabek had no clue what someone like that could ever have seen in Leroy. Not that she had really _seen_ him in nearly a century. JJ hadn’t been back to Kanata II since before the ill-fated Katsuki-Nikiforov wedding.

 

The entrance of the two scouts interrupted his musings, although JJ didn’t budge from his indolent pose. The pilots stood awkwardly, clearly uncertain of how to proceed. Finally, JJ deigned to wave a hand in their direction.

 

“Well?” Leroy’s tone was calm, almost bored, but Otabek knew from decades of interactions with the man that it was an act. Beneath his calm surface, the Kanatian was almost vibrating with excitement.

 

“Sir, we reached the Symposia system as you commanded. There were faint ion trails in the area, but they were too decayed for us to track their routes or identify the vessels. We estimate that they were at least several months old, but not more than a year,” the scout leader reported.

 

JJ pulled at his lips in contemplation. “So fairly recent then.”

 

The second scout nodded. “Yes, sir. But… it was strange…” she trailed off uncertainly.

 

Leroy leaned forward, an interested gleam in his eyes. “Go on,” he prompted.

 

The woman shifted nervously. “Well, sir, it’s hard to say for certain, but… the ion trails… it was as if _one_ ship _entered_ the system from one direction, but… well, I think _two_ left.”

 

All trace of indolence disappeared from JJ’s frame as he sat up. “Anything else?”

 

The leader coughed deferentially. “There were signs of something heavy having settled on the third moon of Eros. For quite some time, to judge by the imprints. I… I think perhaps a vessel.”

 

Otabek felt a sudden chill run down his spine at the look that crossed Leroy’s face.

 

“Very well. If that is all, you are dismissed,” the so-called King barked. The scouts made a hasty departure, relieved. Otabek lingered, waiting to see what JJ might let drop. He had a feeling he would need to access his secure line after the conclusion of this meeting.

 

“That was interesting,” he said nonchalantly, not meeting the Kanatian’s eyes.

 

JJ bared his teeth in a snarl. “It was the Potya, I know it. But that second vessel…”

 

Otabek raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other man to continue. “But…” he prompted.

 

“It can’t be. But it would make sense…” JJ said, as if to himself. Otabek waited, the eerie chill up his spine intensifying.

 

“A vessel camped out for a long time… someone that Plisetsky would seek out…” JJ continued murmuring.

 

Finally, the despot met Otabek’s eyes.

 

“ _Nikiforov,”_ he spat, hatred burning in his face.

 

***

 

Victor was trying his best to act normally around Sara Crispino, but there were still moments when he looked at her and felt the fear of that terrible night, moments when he looked at her and only saw the love of his life collapsing in his arms. He shook his head, offering a reassuring smile in response to Yuuri’s concerned glance before forcing himself to pay attention to the strategy meeting.

 

“… and I know that their loyalty is questionable, but Mickey and Emil know the Systems on Kanata II and as long as Leroy isn’t aware of Nippon’s current situation, they should still have their security clearances,” Sara was saying, Mila nodding in agreement at her side.

 

“You’re suggesting we, what, give them weapons and a ship?” Mari demanded. “They held my parents hostage for decades, I wouldn’t trust them outside of a cell.”

 

“They did that under Leroy’s orders! Let me talk to them, I know I can sway them to our side! Breaking the siege on Petruska without blocking Leroy’s access to his homebase is useless!”

 

“So, freeing my home planet is useless?” Yuri snarled, Georgi bristling at his side.

 

“That’s not what she said!” Mila protested. “I want to help Petruska, too, but if he still has the ability to retreat to Kanata II, what’s to prevent him from continuing to attack the Federation down the road?”

 

“So, you’re suggesting a double pronged attack?” Yuuri said quietly, breaking up the fight before it could really begin.

 

Sara turned to him with relief. “ _Yes._ Exactly. A larger force to break the siege on Petruska and a smaller stealth force to breach Kanata II’s defenses. We can shut down his back up from behind his own lines, then mop up whatever is left of his forces after the main group regains control of Petruska.”

 

Yuuri cast beseeching eyes on his husband. “Vitya, it makes sense. Leroy won’t have anywhere left to retreat.”

 

“Los Estados…” Victor started, but Leo was already shaking his head.

 

“Los Estados might be in Leroy’s pocket, but there’s no safe route between there and Petruska. If New Bern sends a couple more patrol ships, he won’t be able to reach the planet.”

 

“Fine,” the silver-blond Captain snapped. “But we can’t send Sara’s brother and his associate alone, we can’t afford to risk them ratting us out.”

 

“I’ll go with them,” Sara said calmly. “And before you claim that I can’t be trusted, I think _you_ should go too.”

 

Victor looked startled at her words. “Why?” he asked suspiciously.

 

“You trained on Kanata II. You know the facilities better than anyone else would, there are still people there that might trust you. Plus, the Makkachin has stealth capabilities, right? We only need a few ships to sneak through the defensive lines. Our ship, the Makkachin…”

 

“The Yutopia,” Mari said flatly, Minako nodding in agreement. “I’m not letting Crispino and Nekola out of my sight if I can help it. Plus, if Victor goes, Yuuri will too and I don’t intend to let my little brother get hurt again.”

 

“I think this plan is our best option,” Commander Karpisek interrupted brusquely. “I’ll send a dispatch to New Bern, get a couple ships to monitor Los Estados. Nikiforov, Katsuki, Babicheva,” he said, nodding at Victor, Mari and Mila, “You three will lead your crews back to Nippon to retrieve the prisoners, then wait for my signal to begin your mission on Kanata II. We’ll want Leroy’s attention fully on the Petruskan front before you proceed.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes at his superior officer’s overbearing manner. Josef glared at him.

 

“Giacometti, I presume you and Dr. Chulanont will be rejoining the Makkachin?”

 

“If we’re still welcome?” Chris replied, an eyebrow raised challengingly in Victor’s direction. The captain nodded with a grin.

 

“I’ll leave your teams to make plans then,” the commander stated with a clap of his hands. “All other captains, with me. Mr. Plisetsky, I’ll particularly need your assistance, if you would be so kind?”

 

Yuri eyed his brother, clearly torn.

 

“Yura, Petruska needs you,” Victor murmured softly. “We’ll be fine. We’ll make sure that bastard doesn’t have an escape route.”

 

“Fine. But don’t you jackasses go and get yourselves killed without me to watch your backs,” the blond snarled with false bravado.

 

Victor nodded solemnly. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Yuri nodded curtly, then spun on his heel to trail after the New Bernese contingent.

 

The remaining group stood in a loose circle, eyeing each other uncertainly. Finally, Phichit broke the silence.

 

“So!” He started with a cheerful chirp. “Let's go visit Nippon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peers around nervously* 
> 
> Sorry for the long delay, I was having a tough time figuring out how to get all the pieces where I need them for the final arc of this story. I didn't want to throw up something that was just filler, so I let it stew for a bit while I figured out the next few chapters. 
> 
> In the meantime, I finally started posting my NaNoWriMo project from November, so if you're looking for something with slightly less tension, please check out [The World Where You Exist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288099/chapters/40659257), a getting together story featuring reluctant pop star Yuuri and an extra lonely and pining Victor. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up in two weeks if not sooner!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Sara


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separations occur, the Katsukis are lovely, Otabek is worried.

Yuri wasn’t surprised to find Minami lurking near the shuttle yard, watching the crews of the Makkachin and the Yutopia load supplies for their journey back to Nippon. Stars knew he’d been lurking here enough too… _not_ because he was worried about his brother and Katsudon, of course. If those idiots wanted to skate off into danger again, well, it wasn’t like he’d spent the last century trying to track down their dumb asses… so… _whatever_.

 

_Fuck._

 

He poked his crewman with a gentle elbow.

 

“Ow! Seriously, Captain! That _hurt!”_ Minami whined.

 

Yuri shrugged. “You’ll be fine,” he snapped before they both turned back to watch the activities out in the yard. Silence stretched between them for a long moment before the Petruskan spoke again. “Did… do you want to go with them? Back to Nippon? Because I can probably borrow a comm specialist from the New Bernese crew…”

 

Minami snapped his head to stare at him, his eyes watering. “…I… Captain? You… you don’t want me on your ship anymore?”

 

Shit. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Kenji was actually older than him, especially when the guy stared at him as if he’d gone and kicked over his pet AI… “No,” he snarled. “You’re better than any shitty replacement fucking Karpisek could give me. I just figured… you’ve got that weird hero-worship thing going with Katsudon and Minako was your Mentor and all…”

 

Minami beamed. “But _you’re_ the one who gave me a position even though I never formally finished my training. Unless you want me off your crew, the Potya is my home and _you_ are my Captain!” He practically shouted, eyes suddenly sparkling fiercely as he saluted.

 

Yuri flailed his hands in an effort to stem the other man’s ebullience. “Cripes, okay! Shit, I just figured that was why you were hanging around here! No need to get all _weird_ about it!”

 

Minami sobered. “No, I just… I guess I’m worried. Same as you, I imagine. Breaking a siege line… that’s… that’s fairly straightforward. Dangerous, maybe, depending on how quickly weapons come into it… but… it’s a clear path, y’know?” The smaller blond turned back to the yard, where Victor had paused to speak with Mila and Mari; Yuuri and Phichit still loading crates onto their shuttle. “Sneaking onto Leroy’s planet with no real plan beyond… ‘shut down his backup’… when we have no real clue what sort of forces he might have there?” He shook his head. “To me, that seems like the riskier venture. I care about them. I’m just… I’m worried, y’know?”

 

Yuri bit his lip, gaze on the brother he’d only recently regained. “Yeah. I know.”

 

***

 

“Oh man, this is so great. I’ve literally dreamed about this!”

 

Yuuri smiled at Phichit’s palpable excitement as the younger… no… _older?..._ Medic checked a crate of supplies for the medbay. “You’re going to have your work cut out for you fixing up your old space… I know I practically lived in there while Victor was reviving…”

 

Phichit smiled sadly. “Yuuri… Victor and I basically took turns sleeping in there when you… when… well, when you went to sleep. I’d imagine that didn’t change for Victor once I was off the ship. Don’t worry, I’ll get it back to rights. And hopefully none of us will have to use any of the supplies I’m bringing. I’d… I’d kind of like it if none of us had to sleep in the medbay ever again too…”

 

Yuuri swallowed, his hand gripping Phichit’s shoulder. “I… I can’t imagine what it was like… for Victor… for you and Chris… stars, for _Yura_ not even knowing if we’d gotten away…” He shook his head. “I just want this to be _over_. Our lives were all shattered that night… I’d _really_ like to get back to my life, y’know?” He grinned crookedly at his friend.

 

Phichit smiled, then stared pensively in Christophe’s direction. “I know what you mean. The four of us, exploring the galaxy together… I’d like that back when this is over.”

 

“Can we do this? Do you think it’ll work?” Yuuri couldn’t help the hint of uncertainty that crept into his voice.

 

Phichit glanced at him in surprise. “You’re the one who seemed all gung-ho over Crispino’s idea. Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts now?”

 

Yuuri laughed nervously. “Boy, it _has_ been a while. Having second thoughts is kind of my _thing_ …”

 

The medic chuckled for a moment before turning a lingering gaze on the Kanatian turncoat and her Petruskan wife. “I hope she’s legit. I _want_ her to be legit. I want to think that she didn’t intend to hurt you and that she’s the key to fixing this but…”

 

“We’ve been tricked before,” Yuuri agreed solemnly. “Kanata II was one of Nippon’s greatest allies. For _millennia_. I want to know what changed and I think Sara Crispino might be our best hope of finding out. So yeah, I want to trust her. But…”

 

“ _But_ we stay cautious,” Phichit said firmly. “Now c’mon, the sooner we load up, the sooner we get back to Nippon.”

 

***

 

If any tears were shed upon their departure from Nippon, they were shed in private. Victor had dragged Georgi into a tight hug before turning to his brother, pulling the younger Captain aside for a few minutes of whispered conversation.

 

“Stay alive, _mudak_. Katsudon, too,” Yuri finally huffed, glaring at him.

 

Victor nodded solemnly. “We will. You too. Go save Aunt Lilia and the rest of our people.” He clutched Yuri’s arm in a fierce grip for a long moment before turning back to his husband and the rest of their crew.

 

Commander Karpisek moved back from where he’d been speaking with Christophe, nodding in the direction of the three Nippon-bound crews. “I’ll send a signal when our forces are in place around Petruska. Avoid unnecessary radio chatter until then, we don’t want any of Leroy’s supporters to pick up on the fact that we have a secondary team. May the stars guide us all,” he finished, snapping a crisp salute before turning on his heel and striding away, leaving the remaining crews to enter their shuttles and prepare for departure.

 

Chris settled into the pilot’s seat with a gleeful grin. “Oh, I have _missed_ this little darling…” he purred.

 

Victor rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, you _lost_ her twin, so be nice with this one, hmm?” He smiled to take the bite out of his tease. “Let’s get back to Makka, shall we?”

 

Christophe nodded. “Be good to see the old girl. It’s been a long time…” he murmured softly as he slowly lifted the shuttle from the surface.

 

Victor swallowed, his throat tight. “Y’know, we’re going to have to stop doing this whole nostalgia thing at some point,” he said with a forced laugh.

 

From the rear jump seat, Yuuri leaned over to wrap strong arms around his torso. “Don’t project, darling,” the Specialist murmured.

 

“Ah, sorry,” he apologized, “Just… I want to move forward, y’know? I feel like we’re all trapped in the past and we can’t…” he hesitated, swallowing hard. “It would just be nice to move on with our lives, is all,” he finished lamely, trying to ignore the knowing glances passed between his crew. Yuuri pressed a kiss into his hair before settling back into his seat.

 

“So!” Phichit chirped, a ray of forced sunshine. “Yuu, do your folks still make the most amazing katsudon in the universe?”

 

***

 

“I think I’m jealous,” Minako murmured out of the side of her mouth as she watched Hiroko mother-henning Phichit.

 

Yuuri laughed. “You’re telling _me_. I always suspected _kaa-san_ liked Phichit more than me!”

 

Mari whacked him on the back of the head. “It’s relief, you idiots. She spoiled you more than this the last time we were here, now it’s Phichit’s turn. C’mon, help me finish setting the tables.”

 

Yuuri followed her, still grumbling under his breath. Not that he was actually upset, it was good to see his family and friends all gathered together again. His lips quirked in a tiny smile as he set out the last of the plates in time for Victor and his father to emerge from the kitchen, proudly bearing trays of food. Katsudon distributed, the entire crew settled in to eat, Yuuri happily ensconced between his husband and Yuuko. He leaned against the taller man.

 

“Dad dragooned you into helping in the kitchen, eh?” Yuuri said between bites.

 

Victor nodded happily. “Wanted to see if I remembered how to cook your favorite dish, he doesn’t trust the ship-board replicators to make it for you.”

 

Yuuri blushed, smiling happily in his father’s direction. “And? Did you pass his test?”

 

Victor sniffed huffily. “As if I would forget how to do something that makes you so happy _dorogoy_. Besides, I reminded him that I was asleep for most of the time we were away, so it hasn’t been _that_ long since I made it!”

 

Yuuri laughed delightedly, waving a dismissive hand when Hiroko looked at him curiously. He turned back to his katsudon, savoring a bit before sobering slightly. “That’s not the only reason he dragged you into the kitchen.”

 

His husband shook his head. “No. Toshiya wanted to talk about our plans. He’s worried about us going to Kanata II, which is understandable. _I’m_ worried about going to Kanata II. But he also told me about an… unusual message he received from Kanata II, shortly before the Leroys died.” He paused, brow furrowed. “He said that he received a request for the Katsukis to release me from the end of my contract so that I could accept a position as Nathalie’s assistant during an important project on Los Estados. But…” he hesitated.

 

Yuuri leaned against Victor slightly. “But…?” he prompted.

 

Victor looked at him, blue eyes haunted. “Toshiya said no, that I was unavailable. He didn’t think to mention it to us… we’d just gotten engaged. My contract was almost over and we’d already commissioned the final elements for Makkachin, already organized our crew… we were so busy making plans and your parents didn’t think it was that important.”

 

“But that’s the mission that the Leroys and Isabella Yang were heading towards when their ship fell out of hyper-drive mid-jump,” Yuuri pointed out. “That timing seems a little strange…”

 

Victor nodded grimly, pausing to take another bite before speaking again. “More than _strange_. Toshiya said that the communication came through on the official Government channel, which means it had to be someone who had access to it on Kanata II. But it wasn’t Alain, and Nathalie had my private comm channel - so if she wanted me on that mission, she could have contacted me directly.”

 

Yuuri swallowed, then set his chopsticks down slowly, a chill running down his spine. “Vitya…” he said slowly, “You don’t think…”

 

Victor shook his head. “I don’t know, love. All I know is that _someone_ wanted me on that mission… and that Isabella took my place.”

 

***

 

When JJ paced, Otabek got nervous. It was a long-ingrained sense of preservation, really. JJ only paced when he was anxious and when he got anxious… sometimes things happened. Bad things.

 

JJ had paced the day he murdered Celestino Cialdini. Otabek tried not to think of that day too often; the memory of the decades he had trained on Superior V competing with the memory of the destruction Leroy had rained down on the supposedly neutral meeting ground. He swallowed, tasting bile at the back of his throat.

 

No. It was never a good sign when Leroy paced.

 

“Altin!” the despot suddenly snapped, drawing Otabek to rigid attention.

 

“Sir?” he queried, managing to hold his voice to his normal monotone.

 

“I can trust you, can’t I Otabek?” JJ’s voice was strangely vulnerable, his eyes manic as he peered at his second-in-command.

 

“We’ve known each other a long time. My loyalty to you has never changed, sir.” Otabek had become a master of lying with the truth. Safer than wholesale dissembling.

 

JJ nodded, accepting his words at face value. “I need you to talk to the communications specialists. I need to take a little trip and I don’t want it getting leaked. Shut down all external comm signals, I want it limited to ship-to-ship communication only. No interstellar, no long distance.”

 

Otabek stilled, forcing himself to keep a neutral expression. It’d be a damned sight harder to contact Yuri via his stealth channel if long distance comms were shut down. “Of course, sir. Can I ask where you’re going? I thought you wanted to be here in case the lines finally break?” he asked, feigning nonchalance.

 

Leroy eyed him pensively. “Oh, nothing to worry about Altin. Just a little housekeeping is all. I expect you to maintain the siege lines while I’m gone. Shouldn’t be for long.”

 

“Aye, sir,” Otabek readily agreed.

 

JJ grinned crookedly. “I knew I could count on you,” the would-be King said, clapping Otabek on the shoulder as he exited the bridge.

 

He slumped slightly once JJ was out of sight. Maybe he could send one last message-burst to Yura before the lines were shut down… _no_ , if this was a test…

 

Sighing, he pulled up the holoscreen on his wrist, pulling up the ship’s Comm Specialist. As he tersely relayed Leroy’s orders, he felt a chill of premonition creep up his spine.

 

It was coming to a head now, he knew it.

 

If only he knew the outcome.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, I had this finished on time, then decided I needed another section, so it's a couple days late BUT you get an extra 600 words!!! I'm much happier with the finished product!
> 
> Chicago has only just been released from the clutches of the polar vortex, so this is the first day since Tuesday that I'm not hiding out in my house all day! I posted two chapters of my boy band AU and a chapter of Podiums and Pedestals, so if you're looking for more reading material, go check them out!!
> 
> Up Next: The Siege on Petruska, the triplets finally make an appearance, the Crispino twins reunite and Commander Karpisek makes an important decision.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets!  
> The Makkachin gets a few new crew members, to Victor's chagrin.  
> Yuri's ready to get back to Petruska.

“Planetary security!”

 

“Communications!”

 

“Administration!”

 

Yuuri smiled at the babble coming from the trio of Minors. In the wake of Nippon’s liberation, the various Nipponese refugees and rebels that had made it off-planet had begun to stream back home. Today’s arrival had brought Yuuko and Takeshi a happy surprise in the form of Axel, Lutz and Loop. He hung back as he watched them chatter happily with their parents, unwilling to disrupt their reunion. The girls had begun informal Internships under the crew of the ship they’d been hiding on and were in the midst of informing their family and the Katsuki elders of their future careers.

 

The decades had changed the girls from adorable children into lean, keen-eyed Minors, and Yuuri felt a sense of déjà vu as he watched them, remembering the days when he, Yuuko and Takeshi had been making the same plans. Yuuko’s face was a blend of sadness and joy and, with a jolt, Yuuri realized he wasn’t the only one who had missed their childhood.

 

Takeshi turned and caught Yuuri’s eyes, his own widening as he nudged his wife. Glancing up, Yuuko beckoned to Yuuri and Victor with a smile before turning back to her girls. “There’s some other folks who want to say hello, girls,” she said with a gesture as the men approached.

 

“Uncle Yuuri! Uncle Victor!” The girls chorused gleefully. Then, a moment of shocked realization.

 

“Holy Nebula! Uncle Yuuri!!” One of them ( _Axel?_ ) exclaimed.

 

“Wait! Aren’t you dead?” ( _Loop? Stars, Yuuri was so confused._ )

 

“Uncle Victor cracked and made a Yuuri-bot,” the third said, shaking her head sadly.

 

“What?? No! I’m not a bot! That’s not even a thing!” Yuuri exclaimed, flailing his arms desperately as Victor chuckled behind him. Then the girls were on him, a chorus of greetings muffled into his torso as the trio embraced him before tackling his husband.

 

Yuuko slung her arms around the triplets, pulling them back slightly. “Axel, Lutz and Loop,” she said, indicating the each of the girls as she named them. ( _Thank the stars! Clarity at last!)_ “They’ve grown a bit since we last saw them,” she proclaimed proudly.

 

“And they will _not_ be posting anything on their social holos,” Takeshi affirmed, earning a groan from the girls.

 

“But dad! The conspiracy otaku would be blown away by this!” Lutz moaned, earning an elbow from Loop.

 

“Ah, but then you’d blow our secret mission!” Victor winked, earning another round of excited chatter.

 

“C’mon, let’s get inside and catch up,” Yuuko replied, steering her still bubbling triplets towards the Governor’s Complex.

 

Victor and Yuuri trailed behind, watching the family with matching smiles. “It’s nice to see them all together,” Yuuri murmured, twining his fingers with his spouse’s. The Petruskan hummed an agreement.

 

“Maybe when all this is over, we can take them for part of their Internship training,” Victor mused.

 

Yuuri laughed. “Stars, we had a hard-enough time dealing with _Yura’s_ Internship, can you imagine _three_? _At one time?”_ He sobered suddenly. “It’d be nice though. Something normal, y’know?”

 

Victor squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Normal sounds good. We’ll get there, love. One step at a time.”

 

***

 

“I still think you should wear the robe again,” Mari said flatly as they stood outside of the room where Takeshi and the rest of his security team had brought Crispino and Nekola. The Kanatian guards hadn’t seen Yuuri’s face the last time they’d been in a room with them; the pair likely still believed him to be dead.

 

He shook his head. “They’re going to have to find out eventually, they’re going to be with us on the way to Kanata II and then hopefully _on_ Kanata II…”

 

“We could keep them with us,” Mila offered, her wife quietly nodding at her side.

 

“No!”

 

Sara looked startled at the chorused response.

 

“Sorry, Sara,” Mari apologized gruffly. “Nothing personal. Just, family, y’know? Better to keep Crispino and Nekola under less partial eyes.”

 

“You and your brother don’t really count as impartial, Mari Katsuki,” Sara huffed. “And he won’t cooperate if he thinks he’s being deliberately kept away from me. That’s the whole point of having me talk to him, isn’t it?”

 

Victor glanced contemplatively in Yuuri’s direction. “Do we need three ships for a stealth mission?” he mused out loud, nodding at the dawning understanding in Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“Vitya has a good point… we have space on the Makkachin. Yura’s old room…”

 

Victor laughed. “And I’m rather certain Phichit hasn’t used his room since he’s been back,” he added, tossing a wink in Christophe and Phichit’s direction.

 

Chris merely tossed the Captain a cheeky wink. “What can I say, _mon ami_? I _am_ very good company,” he drawled as Phichit groaned.

 

“Fine,” Mari said flatly, ignoring the byplay. “If Mila and Sara agree, then they can join the crew of the Makkachin along with our captives.”

 

Mila held her wife’s gaze for a long moment before nodding curtly. “If that’s what you want, my love. The rest of our crew can stay here. Victor’s right, three ships was always a bit much for a stealth mission.”

 

Minako stepped forward. “Then if we’re decided… shall we collect our problem children so that we can be ready when Commander Karpisek sends his signal?”

 

***

 

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Yuri snorted as he made his way to his bridge. Karpisek and his men had dawdled for days after Vitya and the stealth team had left Superior V. The announcement of their imminent departure for Petruskan space had come through mere hours ago and Yuri and his crew had immediately finished loading their shuttle. Being back on the Potya was a relief after the weeks of forced idleness.

 

From the Nav station, Georgi threw a tight grin in the Captain’s direction. “I agree. My mother and my Anya have waited for our return for long enough. Sixty years… she must be so lonely without me…”

 

Yuri struggled not to roll his eyes. Anya Petranova had practically thrown Georgi onto the first escape shuttle at the beginning of the Petruskan siege. Not that anybody would ever point that out to the lovelorn idiot. Still, he had to wonder if Gosha’s homecoming would have the happy ending the man so obviously expected.

 

“Right,” he responded, choosing to glide past the awkwardness. “Kenjirou, establish communications with Commander Karpisek. Maintain an open line and monitor for all incoming messages.”

 

“Sir!” came the eager reply, the Specialist’s fingers flying across his holoscreen. “Georgi, I have coordinates from the New Bernese contingent, sending them to your screen now.”

 

The navigator nodded, his own fingers flying as he programmed the ship’s Systems.

 

Yuri couldn’t repress the fierce grin that lit his sharp features as the Potya purred in response, her engines a subtle rumble that Yuri could feel in his bones. Surreptitiously, he checked the stealth channel on his holoscreen. Nothing from Otabek. He hadn’t heard from his contact… his _friend_ in weeks. Not since Beka had sent the message indicating that Leroy knew about the Potya’s side trip to the Symposia system. He tried to ignore the faint sense of worry that he felt at the absence of communication. Surely no news was good news, right?

 

He snorted. Right. As if that was ever true.

 

Still, as Minami relayed Karpisek’s command to move out of Superior V’s space, he couldn’t help the hum of excitement. He was going home. At last.

 

***

 

“They’ve brainwashed you.”

 

“Mickey, you’re ignoring everything I’m saying!”

 

“That redheaded witch seduced you and corrupted you! She kept you away from me out of spite!”

 

Sara’s violet eyes blazed as she lunged forward, grabbing her brother by the chin before Takeshi’s security contingent could stop her.

 

“You listen to me Michele Crispino!” she hissed in fury. “You trusted Leroy. You lied to me about his plans and it is _your_ fault we were parted, not Mila’s.” She forcibly turned his head in Yuuri’s direction, the Nipponese man moving to stand half-behind his husband in nervous response. “Your lies almost made me into a murderer. I thought I _had_ killed someone. For a _century_ , Mickey! Look at him! JJ tricked me into almost killing a man on his _wedding night_. Your great hero. He’s _slime,_ and you still serve him! I’m ashamed of you! I’m ashamed to be your sister!” She dropped his chin, face twisted in disgust as she backed away.

 

“Sara! No! I’m sorry!” Mickey wept, his features twisted in grief.

 

At his side, Emil was silent, his eyes glued to Yuuri’s face. The tall blond hadn’t stopped staring at the Specialist since the moment they’d entered the room. It was beginning to make Victor nervous, despite the restraints on the captive guardsman. He moved slightly, subtly attempting to shield his husband from the unnerving stare. Clearing his throat, he caught Mila’s attention from where his cousin was busy trying to calm her furious wife. “Perhaps we should take a break, cool down for a bit before we continue…”

 

“I’m in.”

 

The entire group turned in surprise at the quiet voice. Emil flushed at the attention, eyes still glued intently to Yuuri’s face. “I’m in,” he repeated, slightly louder. “Katsuki’s murder… it never sat well with me. I never… I never wanted any of this, but I thought… Leroy had this glorious vision, this united galaxy under one rule… but all it led to was murdering an innocent man and holding a planet hostage. I can’t… I never wanted this.”

 

He turned to his friend, his voice growing soft, persuasive. “Mick, the _only_ reason we stuck this out was to try to keep Sara safe from the consequences of Katsuki’s… _Yuuri’s_ … death. But he’s alive. And Sara’s on _his_ side now. We can’t change what we did, but… but we can try to atone for our actions. And now we’re being given the chance to do so. All of us. Together again. Isn’t that the one thing we’ve wanted all these years?”

 

Mickey licked his lips, violet eyes darting between Yuuri and his sister. “You’ve forgiven her?” he barked in Victor and Yuuri’s direction.

 

“Her, yes,” Victor said coldly. “You? Not so much.”

 

Mickey’s lips twitched. “I’m not looking for _your_ forgiveness,” he said softly, gaze intent on his sister.

 

“You’ve done nothing to earn my forgiveness, Michele,” she replied sadly. “And you’ll need to earn theirs before mine,” she continued, nodding in Victor and Yuuri’s direction.

 

The captive guard straightened in his seat. “I’m in. For her. You have my loyalty as long as she commands it,” he said pompously.

 

Victor raised his brow in Sara’s direction, earning a curt nod from the lovely woman.

 

“Very well. I’ll see you on board the Makkachin then.” He spun on his heel, striding out with Yuuri trailing behind.

 

The Nipponese Specialist caught his hand in the corridor. “Hey. Are you alright? Because… you don’t really seem alright,” Yuuri asked, pulling his husband into an embrace.

 

“No. I’m not alright,” Victor sighed. “I think Nekola might be okay. I trust Sara. But her brother…” He grimaced. “I think we’re putting a lot of faith in a man of very questionable loyalty.”

 

“What choice do we have?” Yuuri asked softly.

 

“None. None at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next:  
> Breaking the siege.  
> Mickey and Emil prove their worth.  
> More Otabek!

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. I'm supposed to be working on the sequel to my existing 'Verse. And I am! Podiums and Pedestals is still on schedule for June/July. This little bit of a sci-fi AU just wouldn't get out of my head! 
> 
> Updates as I am able, and only if I get work done on Podiums and Pedestals. This is my new stress-relief work, so... we shall see!


End file.
